Harry Potter e as Crianças do Futuro
by Anna-Malfoy
Summary: No sétimo ano de Harry, crianças vindas do futuro aparecem de repente em Hogwarts e uma delas se proclama filho de Harry. O problema é que Harry não é seu único pai... DMHP Não tem Mpreg. Tradução da fic de:Ahja Reyn. CAP17-Depois da festa.
1. As Aparições

**Notas da Autora: **

Título** Original: **Crianças do Futuro Gay

**Autor Original:** Minha Irmã Mais Nova

**Meu Título**: Harry Potter e as Crianças do Futuro

**Adotada e Re-arranjada por:** Reyn (swtdreams07)

**Rating:** R pela linguagem, temas sexuais, violência e estilos de vidas alternativos **(1)**

**Disclaimer:** A história por ela mesma pertence a minha irmã. Os personagens, cenários e outras referências pertencem. Eu tenho total permissão da minha irmã para fazer essa história.

* * *

**Capítulo 01 **

Harry Potter deixou escapar um grande bocejo enquanto dirigia-se para o Salão Principal para almoçar. Mesmo que o dia ainda estivesse na metade, ele não podia impedir se de se sentir cansado. Ele estava agora em seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, e entre o Quadribol, estudos, os N.E.W.T.s., suas lições de Auror com a Profª McGonagall e ainda com tudo que estava acontecendo com a Ordem, ele estava se sentindo totalmente esgotado. Harry não se importava de ter que fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo. Por causa de todos os acontecimentos dos anos anteriores, ele percebeu que tinha sorte de conseguir realizar isso tudo. Então, ao invés de irritado com isso, ele decidiu por de lado por um tempo esse lado perigoso de sua vida e tentar ter uma vida completa, como todos queriam que ele tivesse.

"Ei! Harry, espere aí!"

Harry se virou para ver seu melhor amigo, Ron Weasley, que andava apressado para alcança-lo.

"Honestamente, Harry! Eu virei minha cabeça por um minuto para falar com Dino e você desaparece! Deve ser por isso que a guarda da Ordem foi reforçada nestas férias", Ron disse enquanto eles desciam os últimos degraus das escadas.

Harry riu quando ouviu isso. Era verdade; depois dos feriados, ele tinha saído da casa e despistado Mundungus, que supostamente deveria olhar Harry. O resultado da saída foi que Harry foi cercado por alguns bandidos trouxas, que tinham a intenção de bater e roubar tudo o que ele tinha. Idéia que foi rapidamente arrancada da cabeça dos trouxas quando, de repente, eles se acharam cercados por vários membros da Ordem e atingidos com inúmeros feitiços. Depois, disso foi decidido que Harry deveria ficar em Grimmauld Place pelo resto das férias.

"Desculpe, Ron. Eu não tinha percebido que você tinha parado. Eu acho que estava um pouco fora do ar por tudo que tem acontecido", Harry disse quando eles entraram no Salão Principal.

De repente, uma criança apareceu na frente deles com um suave 'pop'. Os dois garotos pararam e encararam a pequena garota. A garota se virou e olhou para eles. Após olhar para Harry e sua cicatriz, a garota soltou um pequeno "Eep!" e saiu correndo.

"Er... Ron, eu acho que estou um pouco mais fora do ar do que eu imaginava, pois acho que estou vendo coisas", Harry disse enquanto eles olhavam em volta. Mais e mais crianças iam parecendo do nada. Todos eles pareciam ser estudantes de Hogwarts, mas nenhum deles era conhecido.

"Se você também está vendo isso, então estou igual a você!", Ron exclamou, seus olhos estavam arregalados iguais a um disco voador.**(2)**

Até mesmo os professores pareciam estar confusos com o que estava acontecendo. Finalmente Dumbledore levantou-se e limpou a garganta. Instantaneamente, todo o salão se calou.

"Poderiam o Monitor e a Monitora Chefe, por favor, virem até aqui. Nós aparentemente temos algumas coisas a discutir".

Harry olhou para o lado da mesa de Grifinória e viu Hermione rapidamente se levantar e ir em direção a mesa dos professores. Do outro lado do Salão, Draco Malfoy fazia o mesmo.

Entretanto, para surpresa de todos, dois outros estudantes aproximaram da mesa também. Instantaneamente o salão se encheu de murmúrios e sussurros. Dumbledore lançou um olhar pelo salão. Com um leve aceno de sua varinha, o número de mesas dobrou e a comida apareceu.

"Comam!", foi tudo o que ele disse antes de engajar uma conversa com os quatro Monitores Chefes da escola.

Harry e Ron simplesmente olharam um para o outro, deram os ombros e caminharam até a mesa da Grifinória para procurar um lugar para sentar.

"Ei! Olhe por onde anda!", uma voz disse quando Ron, quando este acidentalmente, chocou se com outra pessoa quando se sentava.

"Hã? Ah, me descul-".

"Pai?!"

"Er... não?". Ron olhava para o garoto como se ele fosse maluco.

Harry olhou para Ron e imaginou quão forte Ron bateu no garoto para que esse o chamasse de pai. Surpreendente o suficiente, era o garoto ter todas as características dos Weasleys, do cabelo vermelho às sardas. E ele realmente parecia com Ron.

"Você é Ronald Weasley, certo?", o garoto continuou irredutível.

"Sim...", Ron respondeu desconfiado.

"Você é meu pai, então!", o garoto exclamou alegremente.

Ron continuava olhando para ele como se o garoto não fosse bem da cabeça. Apenas quando Ron abriu sua boca para vocalizar sua opinião, Harry interrompeu.

"Com licença, mas que você é?"

O garoto virou sua atenção para Harry e seus olhos arregalaram-se. "Caraca, Tio Harry! Tio Draco estava certo! Você tem todo o potencial para ser queridinho da escola se você tentasse! **(3)**"

Agora, era a vez de Harry olhar para o garoto como se ele fosse insano.

"Que merda você está falando?", Ron perguntou, finalmente encontrando a sua voz. " 'Tio Draco'? Você não pode estar se referindo a Draco Malfoy, não é? Não há menor puta chance de eu fazer dele seu tio!"

O garoto olhou para Ron e sorriu. "Você está surpreso". Ele então olhou para Harry. "Eu acho que isso ainda não aconteceu, não é?"

"O que ainda não aconteceu?", Harry perguntou. Seu cérebro ainda tentando processar o que estava acontecendo.

"Esquece. Eu tenho certeza que seu filho irá lhe explicar depois. Meu nome é Mack, a propósito. Mack Weasley". Mack ofereceu sua mão, que Harry aceitou ainda meio atordoado.

"Eu... eu tenho um filho?", Harry perguntou totalmente incrédulo. Ele imediatamente começou a imaginar se seu filho era legítimo ou não. Ele nunca esperou viver tempo o suficiente para ter filhos, para ter uma família **(4)**, apesar de isso ser legal. Ele certamente não teria tempo de cortejar uma garota para se casar por causa da Ordem e de Voldemort.

"Sim. Seu nome é Gabriel, Gabe é como o chamamos. Eu fico imaginando onde é que ele está?". Mack se levantou e começou a procurar.

"Espere um segundo!". Ron de repente se ligou. "Se eu sou seu pai, que é a sua mãe?"

"Hermione Weasley, é claro. Ei, lá está Gabe! Mas eu acho que ela ainda é Hermione Granger agora. Ei! Gabe! Vem para cá!", Mack sacudia as mãos no ar.

"Her... Hermione?! Eu estou CASADO com a HERMIONE!?", Ron explodiu, seu rosto ficou tão pálido que sua sardas pareciam ter desaparecido.

"Ron, se acalme! Isto parece estar ainda por acontecer!", Harry assegurou.

"Me acalmar? ME ACALMAR? Como você quer que eu me acalme quando supostamente eu irei me CASAR com ela? Eu nem mesmo estou saindo com ela!", Ron gemeu.

Mack direcionou sua atenção para seu pai. "Você ainda não chamou mamãe para sair? Você realmente precisa se mexer quanto a isso!"

Ron simplesmente olhou ferozmente para Mack, mas antes que ele pudesse responder, outro garoto veio até o grupo.

"Ei, Mack! Você não acreditaria... Pai?", o garoto exclamou assim que viu Harry.

Harry olhou para o garoto. Nunca em sua vida ele viu alguém com a aparência mais estranha. Ele não era feio, se é o que está pensando, apenas tinha uma aparência interessante. O cabelo do garoto era preto com mechas loiras e parecendo que havia passado por um furacão, muito similar ao cabelo de Harry. Sua pele era extremamente pálida e ele possuía vários piercings em ambas orelhas. Tudo isso fazia dele interessante, mas o que chamava atenção era seus olhos. Eles pareciam ser prata mas com uma explosão de verde no centro.

"Pai? Pai?", Gabe passava a mão em frente ao rosto de Harry.

Harry piscou, saindo do transe. "O que?"

Mack riu. "Parece que ele esta aceitando esse negócio de paternidade muito melhor que você, pai".

Ron simplesmente olhou com cara feia para ele. "Ah, é assim? Ei... Gabriel, não é? Quem é a sua mãe?"

Gabe olhou para Ron como se ele fosse louco. "Não há nenhuma mãe, tio Ron".

"O que?", Ron exclamou. "Como não há nenhuma mãe? Você parece muito com o Harry para ter sido adotado! Ela está morta, então?"

"Tio Ron, nunca houve nenhuma mãe. Você não se lembra?", Gabe disse vagarosamente.

Mack riu baixo. "Gabe, isso não aconteceu ainda".

Os olhos de Gabe arregalaram-se e ele murmurou um 'oh'.

"Que merda você dois estão falando? Como poderia nunca ter tido uma mãe?", Ron perguntou olhando de relance para Harry.

"Bem", Gabe começou a explicar, "Eu tenho dois pais. Onde está o pai, aliás?"

"Ele está lá falando com Dumbledore", Mack disse enquanto enchia sua boca de comida.

"Dois pais?, Ron perguntou, não acreditando no que ouvia. "Mas isso faria do Harry gay!!!! Ele não é gay!!!! Certo, Harry?"

Harry ignorou a pergunta. "Gabe, quem exatamente é seu outro pai?"

"Ele se chama Draco. Draco Malfoy".

Harry imediatamente entendeu o que Mack quis dizer com _isto_ não aconteceu ainda. Com seus olhos mirando em direção ao teto, ele desmaiou com a cara em sua sopa de moluscos.

---------------------------------------------Nota da Tradutora---------------------------------------------

Oi, gente!

Olhe eu aqui com mais uma tradução especialmente para os meus queridos leitores.

Quando eu li essa fic pela primeira vez ela tinha apenas 4 caps, mas eu me apaixonei de um jeito... Fiquei louca com ela porque ela traz Draco e Harry (É claro, que também traz Hermione e Ron!) e futuro! Eu adoro as fics que os personagens possam ver o futuro para mudar seus presentes!! Realmente adoro...

Eu tenho certeza que, como eu, vocês irão adorar essa fic, pois vocês sabem que eu tenho dedinho de ouro e só escolho fics MARAVILHOSA!!!! "To mentindo? Falo mesmo!!"rsrs

E também podem deixar que eu não vou deixar de lado nenhuma fic. Eu apenas decidi postar essa por causa da "Me chame de Sr Potter", a qual eu só tenho mais dois capítulos inéditos e sabe-se lá quando a autora irá atualizar. Então, sempre pensando nos meu leitores, decidi já postar essa, para saber o que vocês acham.

E ai? Gostaram? Amaram???? Por favor, reviews!!!!

Nesse primeiro capítulo quero agradecer a todos que acompanham todas as minhas fics. Eu sei que sou uma mera tradutora, mas sempre consigo colocar um pouco do meu jeitinho... E saibam que talvez, eu disse, talvez, daqui a algum tempo vocês estarão lendo uma fic de minha autoria. Ela já ta toda desenhada na minha cabeça e já tem o prólogo escrito, mas ainda quero escrever o primeiro cap, parar torna-la mais real antes de abri-la ao mundo. Mas saiba que isso foi por causa de vocês que sempre me apoiaram com suas palavras de incentivo... ADORO VOCÊS TODOS!!!!

Agora o momento mais importante das fis, os PS.

**PS:**

**(1)** – Eu adorei esse "estilo de vida alternativo"... não é mais fácil falar "relacionamentos homossexuais", ou "relacionamentos gays", ou "homem com homem"... pois não é possível de quem está lendo as fics slash não estejam acostumadas com esse "tipo" de relacionamento.

**(2)** – A autora está comparando com a forma redonda de disco voador. É normal nas fics em inglês ter esse tipo de comparação. Eu acho que os americanos são o povo que mais acredita nos homenzinhos verdes (ou serão cinzas?). Hahahaha

**(3)** – Ele quis dizer ser o "cara mais popular", "o arrasa corações", "o pega todas", "o maioral", "o garanhão", "o traça todas", e por aí vai... alguém ainda não entendeu? Rs

**(4)** – Que peninha do harry! Ele acha que vai morrer cabaço!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA. Desculpem me, eu não consegui impedir.

Para os que ainda estão lendo, uma ótima semana para vocês todos...

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a próxima...

Beijos.


	2. As Descobertas

Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem!

* * *

**Capítulo 02**

Draco Malfoy se jogou no luxuoso sofá do Salão Comunal da Sonserina esperando que seu cérebro ordenasse tudo o que ele havia ouvido na pequena reunião com Dumbledore e os outros dois Monitores Chefes que disseram ser do futuro. E para seu maior desanimo, Pansy Parkinson se jogou no sofá, praticamente no colo de Draco.

"Draco, o que o diretor disse?", ela perguntou, seus olhos brilhavam com a perspectiva de ser a primeira a saber de uma boa fofoca. "E quem eram aqueles dois que se foram até ele, agindo como se fossem a Monitora e o Monitor Chefe? Honestamente! De que mundo eles...?"

Malfoy esfregava suas têmporas, sentindo uma dor de cabeça chegando. Claro, que achava legal ter alguém lambendo o chão por onde ele passasse, mas isso era quando ele era menor, agora, ele achava Pansy incrivelmente irritante.

"Aqueles dois estudantes era Monitores Chefes. Dumbledore me fez prometer que não contaria nada a ninguém e não, Pansy, eu não vou contar a você, e nem mesmo explicar o que eu disse. Agora por favor, me deixe sozinho, eu estou com dor de cabeça", Malfoy disse com sua cabeça entre as mãos.

Naquele momento, a entrada do Salão Comunal da Sonserina abriu e vários estudantes entraram. Crabbe e Goyle rapidamente se moveram em direção ao sofá, como se quisessem mostrar que Malfoy estava no comando e que ninguém brincava com ele.

Pouco tempo depois, a garotinho de olhos azuis aproximou-se deles. "Você é Pansy Parkinson". Ele a encarou.

Pansy o olhou cuidadosamente antes de responder. "Sim".

"Bem, mãe, eu realmente insisto para que você pare de dar em cima de Draco agora. É realmente embaraçoso, especialmente com papai tão perto", a criança disse com um pouco de desdenho.

"Do que você me chamou?", Pansy perguntou.

Malfoy suspirou. Ele tinha que explicar a parte que ele não tinha prometido não contar, ou sofrer uma dor de cabeça pior do que ele já tinha. "Pansy, os estudantes que apareceram hoje são do futuro, dezessete anos no futuro,para ser mais preciso. Esse garoto obviamente é _seu_ filho, ou ele não a chamaria de mamãe, não é?"

"Mas Draco! Você não quis dizer _nosso_ filho?", Pansy o encarou incrédula.

O garoto se irritou. "Claro que não! Como seu fosse o filho de uma puta!"

Malfoy o encarou com raiva enquanto Pansy rebatia. "E quem você acha que é? Se você não é filho de Draco, então não a jeito de você ser meu filho".

"Meu nome é Edward Goyle. E estou dizendo que é impossível eu ser filho de Draco Malfoy porque ele literalmente é uma puta!!!"

"O que você disse?", uma mão de Draco já havia agarrado sua varinha para poder amaldiçoar aquele moleque que o tinha xingado.

Pansy abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes antes de finalmente conseguir que as palavras saíssem. "Por que você o está chamando disso?"

Edward zombou. "Bem, se você quer mesmo saber, ele tem um filho chamado Gabriel, do terceiro ano da Grifinória, que todos conhecem desde que seus _pais _são dois dos mais famosos bruxos de toda a comunidade bruxa. Um deles é Draco Malfoy. O outro...", Edward se virou para focalizar os frios olhos cinzas de Malfoy. "Seu marido e o amor de sua vida é ninguém menos que o famoso Harry Potter".

Os sussurros encheram as masmorras e até mesmo os mais altos andares do castelo ficaram em silêncio quando um grito estrangulado soou.

"O QUE??????"

"Harry... Harry acorde".

Os olhos de Harry se abriram vagarosamente para ver uma nervosa Hermione parada em frente a ele. Ele sentou-se devagar e notou que estava no sofá do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Ele olhou para redor e viu Ron sentado em um sofá próximo a ele. Olhando para o próximo sofá, ele viu um garoto com cabelos pretos e com mechas loiras sentado confortavelmente com um enorme grupo de ruivos.

De repente os eventos do dia a atacaram, e Harry gemeu e pôs sua cabeça entre suas mãos.

"Oh, Harry. Eu sinto tanto", Hermione chorou. "Ele nos disse tudo. Eu não posso acreditar!"

Nessa hora, Ron vendo que ele tinha acordado caminhou até ele. "Sabe, Harry, está tudo bem. Hermione e eu ficaremos ao seu lado mesmo que você seja gay e mesmo que esteja com-".

"Mas eu não sou!!!!", Harry o interrompeu falando alto. "E mesmo que eu fosse, eu nunca ficaria com o Malfoy!"

"Pai, você está acordado!", Gabe correu até seu pai.

Harry olhou para o garoto com raiva. "Que merda você quer comigo?"

"O que você quer dizer com isso?", Gabe perguntou.

"Você acha que é engraçado vir até aqui me dizer que eu sou gay e que meu amante é o Malfoy!?", Harry podia sentir o pânico se instalar nele.

"Mas, pai, eu apenas-"

"EU NÃO SOU SEU PAI!!!", Harry agora estava gritando a plenos pulmões.

"Harry!", Ron interrompeu quando viu que a maior parte do Salão ficara em silêncio, prestando atenção na conversa. "Pare de gritar com seu filho!"

"Ele não é meu filho", Harry direcionou seus olhos para a lareira.

Gabe parecia que ia explodir em lágrimas.

"Não seja bobo, Harry, claro que ele é seu filho!", Hermione insistiu. "Ele é igual a você!"

"Eu preciso falar com Dumbledore". Harry murmurou enquanto rapidamente se levantava e seguia para fora do Salão Comunal. Ron e Hermione correram atrás dele, seguidos por Mack arrastando um choroso Gabe.

'Isto só pode ser um sonho', Harry pensou enquanto ele virava o corredor , não notando a pequena multidão que o seguia. 'Um terrível sonho. Eu tenho certeza que Dumbledore saberá-".

'_Ai!'_

Harry de repente começou a ver estrelas quando suas costas e sua cabeça foram jogadas contra a parede. Ele tentou se mover, mas percebeu que era imobilizado por um furioso Malfoy.

"Ei!", Ron começou a protestar, mas rapidamente foi interrompido.

"Nenhuma palavra, Weasley! Isto é entre Potter e eu! Eu o matarei antes que outro moleque me diga que eu me casei e que tenho um filho da Grifinória!!", Malfoy disse desviava o olhar de Harry para olhar para Ron e então, para o chão quando cuspiu 'Grifinória'.

"Casado? **(1)**", Harry guinchou, mas antes que seu cérebro pudesse processar essa pequena informação, sua cabeça foi batida outra vez contra a parede quando Malfoy segurava mais forte à frente de suas vestes.

"Cala a boca, Potter!!!", Malfoy rosnou.

De repente um soluço foi ouvido. Malfoy rapidamente se virou, ainda segurando as vestes de Harry, causando mais uma batida da cabeça de Harry contra a parede.

"Ow! Merda, Malfoy! Minha cabeça não está se divertindo com essa sua sessão de amassos forçados!", Harry gritou enquanto lutava para se libertar.

"Quem é você?", Malfoy perguntou ignorando o protesto de Harry.

Gabe simplesmente ficou parado lá com um lábio trêmulo e olhos cheios de lágrimas, quando Mack pôs uma mão confortante em seu ombro.

"Este", Harry respondeu, "é ninguém menos que nosso orgulho e alegria".

Gabe limpou as lágrimas de seus olhos, permitindo que Malfoy o olhasse bem. Malfoy deu uma rápida olhada de cima a baixo antes de falar com escarno. "Que grande pilha de merda" **(2)**.

Os olhos de Gabe rapidamente se encheram de lágrimas enquanto Hermione engasgou.

Malfoy se virou para olha-la, e de repente se lembrou que ele era Monitor Chefe e supostamente deveria servir de exemplo. "Eu quis dizer... que maravilha. Ele será um ótimo Malfoy".

Gabe soluçou algumas vezes no silêncio que se seguiu à resposta de Draco. "Bem, por que você não diz ao papai que você sente muito e o beija e fazem as pazes?", ele perguntou esperançoso. **(3)**

Harry instantaneamente reforçou seus esforços para se livrar de Draco enquanto um olhar de incredulidade e horror passava pelo rosto de Draco. Malfoy tentou empurrar Harry, mas como esse já estava totalmente contra a parede, esse esforço só resultou em outra batida da cabeça de Harry na parede enquanto Draco dava passos rápidos para trás tentando pôr uma distância segura entre eles.

Malfoy olhou em volta e viu que uma pequena multidão começava a aparecer. Seus olhos avistaram os olhos de Gabe e ele não pôde imperdir-se de perceber o olhar de esperança que o garoto tinha.

Malfoy deu um suspiro desanimado e olhou para Harry. "Desculpa, Potter", ele disse entre dentes.

"Eu sinto muito, Malfoy, mas acho que não entendi", Harry disse, divertindo-se com a situação.

Malfoy grunhiu e deu alguns passos à frente, empurrando Harry contra a parede **(4)**. "Você ouviu muito bem, _Potter_".

Harry sorriu satisfeito com si mesmo, por ter conseguido irritar Draco. "Tudo bem. Eu o perdôo, _Malfoy_".

Os dois garotos permaneceram parados, um encarando o outro. Até que Hermione piguarreou **(5)**. "Bem, então está tudo bem. Eu estou feliz que vocês se entenderam. Todo mundo de volta para seus Salões Comunais! Não há nada aqui para ver! Vão, antes que eu comece a deduzir pontos das casas!"

Harry quebrou o contato com os olhos de Draco quando se virou para voltar para seu Salão Comunal.

"Vamos, Gabe", Harry disse enquanto esfregava o galo que se formava em sua cabeça.

Gabe alegremente obedeceu.

"Espere um minuto! Quem deu a você o direito de levar meu filho daqui?", Malfoy disse.

Todo mundo parou e se virou para encarar Malfoy. O loiro parecia horrorizado com si mesmo pelas palavras que acabara de proferir.

"Eu quis dizer... esqueçam. Por que eu me importaria?", com isso Malfoy se virou e caminhou de volta para as masmorras.

----------------------------------------Nota da Tradutora------------------------------------------------------

Oi, Gente!

Eu já começo me desculpando por não ter postado ontem, mas é que minhas irmãs sofreram um acidente de carro. Elas estão bem, mas estão impossibilitadas de fazer as coisas, então sobrou tudo para mim. Mas eu me esforcei e consegui acabar de traduzir, então está meio corrido, então se virem algum erro me digam, para que eu possa conserta-los.

Fiquei muito feliz por todas as reviews que eu recebi nesse primeiro capítulo, mas eu espero que vocês continuem deixando, pois foram elas que me deram o impulso de tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível a fic.

Uma coisa que eu acho que não ficou clara, é a quantidade de crianças que apareceram em Hogwarts. Apareceram todos os alunos que estarão em Hogwarts daqui a dezessete anos. Concluindo, Hogwarts está com o dobro de estudantes!!

**Eu também quero pedir que vocês lêem Ava Adore e Me Chame de Sr. Potter, minhas outras traduções que estão sendo meio que abandonadas... Isso me entristece**...

Meus agradecimentos:

**Caly** – Não ria do Roniquinho!!! O Mack é super gracinha mesmo. Cara, nunca fui chamada de anjo... amei!!! rsrsrs

**Youko Julia Yagami** – Hogwarts está com o dobro de estudantes. Você vai ter que ler para saber...

**Ana Granger Potter** – Eu li sua tradução e adorei. E obrigada pelas suas duas reviews.. rsrs

**MEL MorganWeasley** – Caraca, você estava muito sumida, quer dizer sumida das minhas fics... eu amo as suas OS IMORTAIS!! É tudo de bom! Eu não cantou o Harry, ele só elogiou a beleza dele... rsrsrs

**Aislin RFD** – Eu não esqueci, é que quando estava postando essa fic, minha irmã estava enchendo o saco para ficar na net, então eu coloquei de qualquer maneira, mas eu já consertei isso, mas obrigado mesmo assim. Você lê Ava Adore e não deixa review? Vou colocar você no meu caderninho preto!! Rsrsrs

**Serim** – As idades serão mostradas aos poucos nos capítulos e quando ao número de crianças, já está explicado acima. Vai ter uma explicação para eles aparecerem lá, é só esperar. A minha própria fic, vai demorar um pouquinho...

**Susu** – eu não posso adiantar nada, senão estrago a surpresa... minha fic é do draco e harry (obvio!), mas sobre o que ela é difícil, pois eu só escrevo mas ainda não tenho uma idéia formada...

**Baby Potter** – Eu achei que o filho do Harry e Draco lindo!!! Rsrs

**Ia-Chan** – Não, ela quis dizer que a idéia da fic foi da irmã dela, mas ele que vai continuar a fic...

**Bárbara G.** – Tudo vai ser explicado nos próximos capítulos...

**Nan Cookie** – Você não leu minhas outras traduções??? Vai ler e deixe reviews... rsrs

**Luthien** – Obrigado pela review....

**Bruninha** – A versão original está aqui no fanfiction.

**PS:**

**(1)** – Pelo menos o Harry casou antes de ter um filho... Imagina o escândalo ter um filho antes de ser casar???? Rsrsrs. Como se casar com o filho de Lucius Malfoy já não tivesse sido um escândalo... rsrsrsrs nada a ver, loucura minha....

**(2)** – O Gabe não merecia isso... Tadinho!!

**(3)** – Criança às vezes é tão ingênua!!! Rsrssrrs.. Mas para ele falar isso eles devem sempre seguir esse roteiro: brigar, pedir desculpas, beijo, cama, ..ops... brincadeira...... rsrsrs

**(4)** – Eu to começando a achar que Draco realmente está querendo uma sessão de amassos com o Harry! rs

**(5)** – Sempre tem um estraga-prazer.....

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a próxima...

Beijos


	3. Encontrando os Weasleys

**Nota da Autora: **Esse capítulo irá responder várias perguntas.

* * *

**Capítulo 03 **

**Encontrando os Weasleys **

De Volta ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, o grupo de aproximou de uma excitada Ginny.

"Hey, Harry! Ron! Hermione! Olhem!", Ginny segurava a foto de uma garotinha com rosto redondo e cabelos vermelhos. "Essa é minha filha Justy! Ela não é adorável?"

Hermione olhou a foto de perto. "Ela é realmente linda. Quantos anos ela tem?"

"Três", foi a resposta.

"Espere um pouco!", Ron disse de repente. "Você tem uma filha? Quem é o pai?"

"Oh. É... bem... Neville", Ginny disse bem baixo.

"NEVILLE?!?!"

Neste momento Mack decidiu fazer sua aparição. "Olá, tia Ginny! Meu nome é Mack. Eu sou filho do Ron".

"Muito prazer em conhece-lo, Mack. Quem é sua mãe?", Ginny perguntou polidamente.

"Hermione", Mack respondeu orgulhoso para Ginny.

"Bem, eu não posso dizer que não esperava", Ginny se virou para seu irmão. "Ron, você realmente deveria pedir para sair com ela".

Ron simplesmente amarrou a cara enquanto Hermione corava e Mack e Gabe riam.

"E você, Harry?", Ginny perguntou. "Eu presumo que esse seja seu filho".

"Sim", Gabe respondeu, não dando a chance para que Harry pudesse negar.

"Oh, E quem é a mãe? É aquela garota que você estava a fim? Cho?"

"Não", Harry respondeu enquanto encarava Gabe como se isso fosse culpa dele. Gabe simplesmente fez uma cara desgostosa quando ouviu o nome de Cho Chang.

"Bem, então quem?", Ginny perguntou ansiosa.

"Não há nenhuma mãe", a mente de Harry se esforçava para encontrar uma resposta. "Eu... er... adotei ele?"

"Eu tenho dois pais!", Gabe disse em tom alto, acabando com qualquer tentativa de Harry.

Harry olhou zangado para seu filho. "Ele não sabe o que está falando. Eu juro que ele tem problema mental".

Ginny, assim como vários outros Grifinórios que tinha escutado a afirmação pareciam estar se divertindo.

"Dois pais?"

"Harry?"

"Espere, Então, isso que dizer que ele é..."

"Então, Harry, que é o cara sortudo que te ganhou?", Simas disse em tom de brincadeira.

Claro que Gabe estava feliz em responder. "Seu nome é Draco M-mumfmmh", Gabe encarou Harry que tinha tampado sua boca com a mão.

"Ele disse Draco Malfoy?", Simas perguntou incrédulo.

"Ei, Harry, por que você não vem conhecer o resto de nossa família?", Ginny rapidamente falou, arrastando Harry e Ron até um grupo de ruivos que Harry tinha visto mais cedo. Gabe também foi arrastado já que sua cabeça ainda estava presa entre as mãos de Harry.

Os três garotos e Hermione rapidamente se acharam cercados de um coro "Tio Ron!" e "Tia Hermione!". Os "Tio Harry!" pareceram ser os mais entusiasmados dos três cumprimentos, embora ele não pudesse imaginar o por que. Ele tinha supostamente se casado com a pessoa que toda a família Weasley odiava.

Com a chegada da noite, Harry descobriu que Ron e Hermione tinham mais dois filhos além de Mack e mais um a caminho. Mack parecia ter o cérebro de Hermione, a maneira de pensar de Ginny e um pouco do jeito para confusões dos gêmeos. A única coisa que parecia ter de Ron, era a aparência.

De sua própria família, Harry rapidamente descobriu que ele tinha uma segunda criança. Era uma filha, Jewel, que deveria entrar em Hogwarts no próximo ano. Ela tinha um longo e liso cabelo loiro que possuía umas fracas mechas escuras, olhos verdes com um tom de prata no meio, e com um rosto um tanto fino como os de Malfoy, como Gabe fazia questão de frisar.

Gabe parecia ter mais em comum com ele do que Harry pensava. Não apenas ele era um parseltongue (n/t: eu não lembro o nome em português, para os bruxos que podem falar a língua das cobras, então se souberem escrevam para mim), mas ele também era um excelente apanhador do time da Grifinória. Não mencionando que apenas o fato de que ele era um Grifinório e não um Sonserino, melhorou um pouco o humor de Harry.

Tio Fred e Tio Jorge de algum modo conseguiram se apaixonar por outro par de gêmeas idênticas. O resultado dessa união foi um par de gêmeos idênticos para cada um, dois garotos e duas garotas, que de algum modo pareciam ser quádruplos. Os nomes deles eram John, James, Jessie e Janet e todos os quatros pareciam não terem caído muito longe da árvore **(1)**. Harry tinha quase certeza que foi esse o motivo para Jorge e Fred darem a eles esses nomes tão simples para ver quanto caos eles conseguiriam criar em suas vidas e que todas as quatros crianças aproveitavam todas as oportunidades para provar a seus pais que o desejo deles foi atendido.

Percy (as crianças se recusavam a se referir a ele como 'tio', por causa de sua traição ao Tio Harry) ainda não tinha nenhuma criança, estava sozinho procurando o amor. "Foi bem feito para ele ter virado as costas para Harry e suas família", um dos gêmeos (Harry não podia dizer qual) tinha murmurado baixinho.

Tio Gui ainda caçava tesouros, mas agora ele estava casado com uma trouxa americana. Seu filho, Thomas (agora, no sexto ano), se juntava a eles no verão e sempre voltava com excitantes histórias que entretinham a família e que chamava atenção das garotas.

Tio Carlinhos casou com Fleur Decleur e os dois moravam na França junto com seus dois filhos, que freqüentavam uma escola de lá.

Vovô e vovó Weasleys sempre insistiam que todos passassem o Natal na casa deles, mesmo que como número de pessoas, fosse impossível colocar todos na Toca. Em algum tempo no passado Draco tinha dado a eles a Mansão Malfoy e insistiu para que eles a aceitassem ( "O QUE?", foi o que Ron disse quando ouviu essa parte da história). É claro que Draco tinha insistido nisso porque ele não podia ficar esmagado e com câimbra durante todo o feriado.

Nessa hora Harry imaginou onde eles viviam e vocalizou sua dúvida.

"Se Malfoy não tem mais a mansão, quer dizer que nós moramos em Grimmauld Place?"

"Não, é lê que eu vivo", Mack disse de imediato.

"Nós vivemos em Godric's Hallow. Nós possuímos toda a terra de lá", Gabe disse orgulhoso.

Harry estava totalmente atordoado. Ele não apenas se casou com Draco Malfoy de todas as pessoas, mas também tinha tido dois filhos com ele e vivia feliz num enorme lote de terra. Não qualquer lote, se isso importasse, mas Godric's Hallow. O lugar onde seus pais viveram, o criaram e onde morreram.

Harry percebeu que Gabe tinha falado realmente sério quando disse que ele amava Malfoy, considerando a escolha de moradia deles. Sentado lá agora, Harry não conseguia imaginar em nem um milhão de anos, ele deixar Malfoy chegar perto da casa de seus pais.

Esse pensamento fez Harry suspirar e colocar sua cabeça entre suas mãos. O destino realmente havia lhe pregado várias peças.

"Ahem".

Harry olhou para cima e viu um nada feliz Gabe parado na sua frente com os braços cruzados.

"Pai, eu posso falar com você um segundo?"

"Por favor não chame disso", Harry pediu enquanto levantava-se para seguir Gabe.

Uma vez que eles estavam afastados das pessoas, Gabe virou para encarar seu pai.

"Pai-Harry, eu realmente não entendo por que você está agindo como se isso fosse o fim do mundo".

Harry encarou incrédulo seu filho. "Eu tenho certeza que você também estaria assim se algum criança aparecesse para você e dissesse que você era pai dele e que você era um gay resolvido casado com seu maior rival em um futuro não muito distante".

"Bem, considerando o fato que eu sou bi – sim, pai, você ouviu direito, eu sou bi – Eu não estaria chocado, E, por tudo que é sagrado, eu poria de lado essa rivalidade para olhar direito para a pessoa que eu supostamente vou passar o resto da minha vida. VOCÊ, por outro lado, é tão tenso que não pode abrir seus olhos para ver que o pai é um cara muito atraente e que tem muito ORGULHO de você, pai. Ele tem o maior orgulho de você e de tudo o que você já fez. E eu também".

Harry abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes enquanto seu cérebro processava o que Gabe tinha dito. Essa criança parecia ter uma sabedoria que ia além da sua idade.

"Orgulhoso de mim? Malfoy tem orgulho de mim? Por Merlin, Gabe! Você não estava naquele corredor? Ele me odeia!! E na maior parte do tempo é por inveja! Como-"

"Hey, Gabe! Você já... Merlin... você... você é Harry Potter!"

"Sim, Creevy, este é meu pai. Não, meu outro pai não está aqui no momento, E por favor não comece com aquela conversa que você acredita que eles são deuses do sexo", Gabe disse, fazendo cara de nojo ao mencionar 'deuses do sexo'. "Agora, se você nos der licença, meu pai e eu temos algumas coisas a discutir".

"É o filho do Colin Creevy?", Harry perguntou curioso quando o garoto foi embora.

"Sim. Seu pai está no comando do seu fã-clube, seu tio comando o fã-clube do pai e ele está no comando do meu fã-clube. A situação toda é realmente muito chata", Gabe disse com uma voz entediada. "Eu cometi o erro de fingir uma vez em fingi que o estava escutando quando ele falava comigo. Quando eu comecei a prestar atenção de novo na conversa, eu percebi que de algum modo o assunto tinha mudado para os sonhos molhados que ele estava tendo com você e o pai. Honestamente, eu nunca senti tanto nojo em toda a minha vida".

Harry não pode impedir-se de rir da situação. Gabe parecia que tinha um pouco do Malfoy brilhando dentro dele, em relação o nível de maturidade e quanto à atitude. Harry rapidamente imaginou se isso não era porque Gabe possuísse um pouco de dupla personalidade. Harry decidiu agarrar a oportunidade e importunar o pequeno Malfoy. "Mas Gabe, eu pensei que você tivesse orgulho de seus pais e de _tudo_ o que nós fizemos".

Gabe parecia completamente enojado. "Só porque eu tenho orgulho de vocês dois NÃO quer dizer que eu goste de ouvir o que vocês tinham feito no sonho de alguém! Ugh! Agora, eu tenho essa maldita imagem presa na minha cabeça! Deus! Me dê licença, eu tenho que arrancar meus olhos e botar tudo que eu tenho dentro para fora! Muito obrigado pai!"

Com isso, Gabe saiu correndo para o banheiro, presumidamente para fazer exatamente o que ele tinha dito que faria. Nesse momento, Harry imaginou quantas dessas lágrimas de crocodilo ele tinha que ver, antes de ver uma verdadeira.

--------------------------------------------Nota da Tradutora-----------------------------------------------

Oi, gente.

Primeiro, desculpas pela demora mas eu não tive tempo para traduzir. Traduzi isso as pressas para não deixar vocês sem nada. Então, eu só vou revisar depois, mas se vocês quiserem me ajudar, mandem um e-mail para mim com os erros, mas por favor coloquem um título como: Erros da fic, pois eu não estou abrindo qualquer e-mail, pois já recebe um e-mail de gente que eu conhecia, mas quando abria era um vírus, então especifiquem o assunto no título do e-mail.

Eu estou achando que vocês não gostaram da fic, estou recebendo manos reviews do que eu esperava. Eu achava que vocês iam gostar dessa fic, mas não esta parecendo isso. Só estou falando isso porque fiquei triste com isso.

**Leiam minhas outras fics: Ava Adore e HP e as Crianças do Futuro, que também estão sendo atualizadas**

Eu estou muito feliz com as reviews que eu tenho recebido, vocês são maravilhosos e é por causa de vocês que eu me esforço para tentar manter alguma regularidade de atualizações, mas isso só acontece quando vocês deixam reviews, por favor, faça de mim uma tradutora feliz.

Os Meus agradecimentos:

**Caly** – Eu não entendi o porque do seu nick estar "acabou". Eu espero que não signifique que você nos abandonou, porque senão eu vou ficar muito triste... Mande notícias...

**Serim** - o motivo logo será explicado.

**Youko Julia Yagami** – Essa fic até agora tem 15 capítulos. Eu traduzo no dia em que vou publicar.

**Patty** – Eu também acho esse um dos mais engraçados...

**Bárbara G.** – Eu não entendi a confusão que você fez. Mandou três reviews iguais e pela metade... rsrsrs

**Baby Potter** – Você pode ler contanto que continue ler minha tradução também...rsrsrs

**Pandora** – Logo o Gabe vai mostrar suas garrinhas sonserinas... rsrsrs

**Susu** – Essa fic não é mpreg, o Gabe irá explicar nos próximos capítulos.

**Dana Norram** – Não fique confusa... qualquer coisa é só perguntar...

**Ana G. Potter** – Eu acho que o Gabe não gosta muito do passado dos pais... ele deve ver o Harry e o Draco cheios de amor no futuro, enquanto no passado eles se odiavam. É difícil para um filho ver isso.

**Nostalgi Camp** – Ainda mais com a cara na sopa. rsrsrs

**Fabi-Chan** – Você não entendeu... Ele estava fingindo, como o Harry dá a entender no final desse capítulo. E eles não vão continuar se sentir atraídos por alguns capítulos... Vai demorar para eles se entenderem.

**PS:**

**(1)** – Essa expressão se usa quando querem dizer que os filhos são iguais aos pais. Anna também é cultura...rsrsrs

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a próxima gente...

Beijos.


	4. Jantar

**Nota da Autora:** As perguntas sobre a gravidez masculina serão respondidas neste Capítulo! É interessante como eu fic todos os Weasleys sobreviverem à guerra, não? Nenhum deles morreu. Rsrsrs

* * *

**Capítulo 04**

Pelas próximas horas, todo mundo permaneceu em seus Salões Comunais, até que seus estômagos reclamaram por comida e os guiaram até o Salão Principal para o jantar.

Uma vez que todos se encontravam sentados, Dumbledore levantou-se e pigarreou **(1)**. "Parece que o futuro veio nos saudar por razões que não devem ser ditas. Por favor, mantenham em mente que esses estudantes tem ordens restritas de não revelar certos fatos sobre seu tempo, ou eventos que irão acontecer, apesar de que eu fui assegurado que eles estão com algum tipo de feitiço que irá apagar qualquer tipo de memória deles ou qualquer informação que eles possam revelar, quando eles voltarem para seu tempo. Dito isso, aproveitem a refeição!"

Assim que Dumbledore se sentou, Harry e Gabe agarraram coxas de galinha. Eles então se serviram com uma grande porção de purê de batata, e, finalmente, uma pequena pilha de brócolis.

Uma vez que seus pratos estavam cheios, os dois começaram a desfiar a coxa de galinha, e mergulhar os pedaços no purê de batata antes de comê-los. Até mesmo Rony parou seus glutões hábitos alimentares para observar os similares atos de pai e filho que comiam diante dele.

"O que?", perguntou Harry entre os pedaços de galinha.

"Nenhum, amigo. É apenas que... bem... olhem para vocês mesmos! Você e Gabe, quero dizer! É como se eu estivesse vendo dois de você comendo". Rony disse apontando para os dois com sua própria coxa de galinha.

Várias pessoas concordaram com a afirmação, fazendo com que Gabe e Harry se olhassem. Harry jogou sua galinha e ficou encarando seu prato. Neste momento, um Justino Finch-Fetchly nervoso aproximou-se de sua mesa.

"Erm, Harry? É verdade que este aí é seu filho?"

"Sim. O que tem ele?", Harry perguntou enquanto olhava para Gabe.

"Bem", Justino engoliu em seco, nervosamente. "É verdade o que todo mundo está dizendo? Que ele também é filho do Malfoy? Que vocês dois são amantes?"

Harry estreitou seus olhos. "Por que você não pergunta ao Malfoy? Eu tenho certeza que ele ficará mais que feliz ao responder à suas perguntas".

Justino arregalou os olhos. "Você está maluco? Ele iria me amaldiçoar antes de terça apenas por ter ouvido o boato!"

"E o que te faz pensar que eu não faria o mesmo?", Harry perguntou em um tom ameaçador, apesar de que ele tinha suas duas mão em cima da mesa e que sua varinha se achava em seu bolso.

Justino fez um pequeno som antes de correr de volta para sua própria mesa para contar tudo o que ele tinha ouvido **(2)**.

"Você esteve muito bem, _Potter_. Especialmente agora, já que estou preso a você por toda minha vida", disse uma familiar voz arrastada atrás deles. "Mantenha assim e talvez pessoas comecem a pensar que você e eu passamos algum _tempo_ juntos. Deus nos livre disso!"

"Malfoy, que gentil de sua parte se juntar a nós", Harry disse friamente. "E olha que eu estava pensando em ir à sua mesa envenenar sua refeição com minha presença, mas parece que você pensou nisso primeiro".

"Verdade?", Gabe falou. "Apenas pense. Papai queria fazer o primeiro movimento, mas papai o passou".

Os lábios de Malfoy formaram uma linha mostrando irritação enquanto Harry disse entre seus dentes trincados. "Não me chame disso!"

"Sim", disse Rony, concordando com Harry. "Isto ficará realmente confuso se você continuar a chamar os dois de pai. Você deveria chamara o Malfoy de 'mãe'. Eu acho que isso iria ajudar".

Malfoy lançou a Rony um perigoso olhar enquanto alguém próximo se engasgava com seu suco de abóbora. Mas antes que Malfoy pudesse responder, Gabe falou.

"Na verdade, o que Tio Rony disse tem sentido, pai. Se eu tivesse que escolher quem é mais materno dos dois, este provavelmente seria o Draco".

"O QUE!". Malfoy parecia fora de si.

"Bem é verdade", Gabe continuou docilmente. "Enquanto você é mais aristocrático e aprecia as mais finas e belas coisas da vida, papai é mais rude e mais simples e não tem medo de se sujar **(3)**".

"E o que ME faz uma maldita MÃE!", neste momento Malfoy sacudia as mãos, segurando sua varinha em uma delas. "Alguém, por favor, me diz se tem algo ERRADO em gostar das coisas boas da vida!". Várias pessoas tentavam sair de perto com medo que algum feitiço perdido pudesse voar em suas direções.

"Eu dificilmente espero que você saiba o que é isso, Weasley, vendo que sua família é tão pobre que nem mesmo ENTENDE esse conceito", Malfoy respondeu quando Rony abriu sua boca para lhe dar uma resposta.

"Não me entenda errado, pa-Draco. Vocês dois são muito másculos e paternos! É por isso que chamo ambos de pai! É apenas que seu eu tivesse... que escolher...", Gabe se calou ao perceber que suas palavras não estavam ajudando.

Malfoy olhou para o céu encantado e correu suas mãos por seu cabelo, numa tentativa de se acalmar. Ele abaixou o olhar para a mesa da Grifinória no tempo de pegar um par de olhos verdes cintilantes o encarando antes que Harry rapidamente voltasse a olhar para seu prato.

'_O que foi aquilo?'_, Malfoy pensou.

"Abinal, o que ocê ta endo qui, Malfoy", Rony perguntou com a boca cheia de biscoito.

Malfoy torceu o nariz com nojo. "Cala a boca, Weasley. Eu estou aqui para falar com meu filho".

Rony estreitou os olhos e iria responder com um insulto se ele não tivesse com a boca entupida com biscoitos.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Malfoy, Gabe imediatamente sentou-se direito e escorregou para fazer um lugar entre si e Harry. Malfoy olhou para o lugar com um óbvio dissabor, mas sentou-se com as costas para mesa.

"Então, qual é seu nome todo?"

"Gabriel Harry Malfoy-Potter".

"_Harry_? Por que Harry? Por que não Draco?", Draco perguntou incrédulo.

"Bem, vocês são tão apaixonados e você estava tão feliz que papai finalmente derrotou Voldemort para sempre que você quis confirmar seu amor por ele me tendo dando e dando o nome dele a mim".

"Nós... nós somos 'tão apaixonados?'", Malfoy parecia que ia ficar vomitar.

"Espere, você disse que eu derrotei o Voldemort para sempre?", Harry de repente perguntou.

Gabe olhava para Harry como se tivesse dito algo que não devia. "Er... não".

"Sim, você disse! Eu ouvi!", Harry disse. "Então, como-".

"O que você quis dizer com 'me tendo'?", Malfoy interrompeu.

Harry olhou com raiva para Malfoy pela interrupção quando Gabe parecia aliviado.

"E por que você se parece tanto comigo... e com Potter?", Malfoy disse depois de observar as feições de Gabe.

"Sim", Harry concordou com Draco. "Por que você com nós dois? Nós somos caras e já que apenas garotas ficam grávidas, tecnicamente você deveria parecer apenas com um de nós dois. Er... certo, Hermione?", Harry perguntou de repente, se lembrando que ele estava no mundo mágico e que qualquer coisa era possível.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça. "Sim, a não ser que um de vocês tomou um poção de mudança de sexo".

Ambos, Draco e Harry, empalideceram consideravelmente após as palavras dela. Rony, por outro lado, começou a sufocar com seu bolinho quando imaginou Malfoy usando o vestido da avó de Neville com chapéu.

"Gabe, _por favor_ me diga que eu continuo homem no futuro. _Por favor_!", Harry implorou enquanto lutava para manter seu jantar em seu estômago.

Gabe não pode impedir-se de rir. Ele pensou que poderia ter alguma diversão com isso, mas decidiu que era melhor não.

"Claro que é, pai, quero dizer, Harry!", ele disse alegremente.

Com isso, Malfoy parecia que ia desmaiar enquanto Rony caía de seu acento as gargalhadas.

"Eu sou um bebê de caldeirão **(4)**! Não se preocupem, vocês dois continuam homens", Gabe rapidamente adicionou quando percebeu que seu pai ia perder a consciência.

Uma pontada no peito fez Malfoy perceber que ele tinha parado de respirar. Ele se forçou a inspirar fundo algumas vezes antes de perguntar ao seu filho.

"Um o que?"

"Um bebê de caldeirão?", Hermione interrompeu. "Mas é uma poção quase impraticável! É tão complexa e arriscada que o Ministério a baniu!"

"Do que você está falando, Granger?", Malfoy perguntou raivoso.

"Um bebê de caldeirão é como se fosse o bebê de proveta no mundo dos trouxas, apenas é mais complicado. Supostamente requer várias amostras de ambos os pais e um monte de ingredientes complexos que devem ser adicionados durante o período de nove meses. Um pequeno defeito resultaria em um desastre. Eu divido que o Professor Snape poderia fazer isso sozinho", Hermione disse excitada.

"Então como Gabriel pode ser tão perfeito? É óbvio que Potter não fez essa poção", Malfoy disse cruzando os braços.

"Claro que ele não fez", Gabe disse. "Você fez".

"Eu o que?", Malfoy exclamou.

"Bem, com a ajuda da tia Hermione e do Snape", Gabe adicionou.

Nesta hora todos pareciam chocados.

"Você está _brincando_, não est�?", Rony perguntou. "Não tem como o ensebado considerar trabalhar em um poção com a Hermione, mesmo que o Malfoy tenha pedido a ele! Especialmente desde que Harry esteja envolvido!"

Por mais que Malfoy odiasse admitir isso, o Weasley estava certo.

"Gabe, eu acho que você vai ter que nos contar a história desde o começo", Mack falou.

"Sim, tudo bem", Gabe disse. "Hey, Draco. O que você acha da Sala de Requerimento? Às oito?"

Malfoy simplesmente concordou com a cabeça e saiu. Ele olhou para a mesa da Sonserina e viu vários rostos em expectativas, esperando algumas respostas. Por isso, ele decidiu deixar o Salão Principal e ir se deitar um pouco. Ele não estava se sentindo bem mesmo.

* * *

-Nota da Tradutora-

Gente, mil desculpas pela demora, eu estava viajando! Fui para Saquarema no carnaval! Muito bom! Mas eu sei que me descuide das minhas traduções. Foi mau!

Eu estou atualizando todas elas hoje! Eehhhh! Menos "Me Chame de Sr. Potter", pois não tive tempo!

**Eu também quero avisar que estou com mais uma tradução! Meu amigo Designer J não pode mais traduzir Poção Irresistível, então ou vou ficar no lugar dele. Os cinco primeiros caps que serão postados são dele, mas o resto da tradução será comigo! Espero que vocês gostem!**

**Não esqueçam de ler: HP e as Crianças do Futuro!**

Agora, os agradecimentos:

**Dana Norram** – O nome do Gabe não é esquisito, pois tem uma série da HBO que o nome do cara é Gabriel e o apelido é Gabe, então lá deve ser normal. Eu tentei entrar em contato com ela, mas ela tirou o e-mail... não sei mas como falar com ela.

**Baby Potter** – Eu sei que você está querendo me matar, não só por atrasar as minhas fics, mas por atrasar a sua, já que fiquei duas semanas sem betar... Foi mau! Hahaha.

**Li Morgan** – Logo vai ter mais interação entre Draco e Harry. É só esperar!

**Fabi-chan** – Eu não to reclamando, é que eu fico triste! Rsrsrsrrs.

**Débora Dumbledore** – A filha da Gina tem três mesmo. Ela não está na escola, alguém mostrou a foto a Gina.

**Pandora** – O Gabe é perfeito que nem os pais! Hahahaha.

**Patty** – Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**Morticia Sheldon** – Mas esse cabelo fica perfeito, mas só no Gabe! Hahahaha. E por favor não me mata, senão eu volto para puxar seu pé! Hahaha.

**Bárbara G**. – Oi, amiguinha de msn! Rsrsrsrs. O Harry chamou o filho sim de falso!

**Nan Cookie** – Eu vou tentar ler sua fic, mas pode demorar pois estou tão sem tempo...

**Bru** – você acompanha todas e não deixa reviews? To de mau! Brincadeira...rsrsrs

**PS:**

**(1) **– Gente, eu não tenho certeza que é esse o nome que se dá para quando a pessoa faz aquele barulho com a garganta para chamar a atenção. Se não for, me dêem um toque!

**(2)** – Eu não sabia que o Justino era tão fofoqueiro! Rsrsrs. Outra coisa eu achei melhor colocar o nome dele em português, mesmo que não seja muito diferente: "Justin"!

**(3)** – Todos estão tendo a mesma imagem que eu? De um Harry todo sujo de lama indo abraçar um impecável Malfoy e este fazendo cara de nojo? Hahahahahahahaha!

**(4)** – Tipo um bebê de proveta! Achei uma idéia genial, não?


	5. A Reflexão de Draco

**Título: **HP e as Crianças do Futuro

**Adotada e Re-arranjada por**: Reyn

**Rate**: R para a linguagem usada, temas sexuais, violência e vidas alternativas.

**Nota do Autor:** Este capítulo servirá para mostrar o lado do Malfoy e como ele está se sentindo com a situação em geral.

* * *

**Capítulo 05 **

Draco olhava fixamente para o dossel de sua cama há alguns minutos, refletindo sobre o que tinha ouvido no jantar. Ele suspirou. Fazia menos de um dia que Gabe estava lá e já podia jurar que o garoto já lhe dera cabelos brancos **(1)** com todas as notícias que jogou em suas costas.

Draco de repente saltou de sua cama e correu em direção ao espelho para procurar algum sinal de fios brancos. Depois de vários minutos, um suspiro de alívio foi ouvido no quarto.

Retornando a sua cama, Draco começou a listar tudo o que lhe tinha sido dito sobre seu futuro até agora.

1. Ele era considerado bicha em seu futuro.

Draco fez uma careta a essa acusação. Ele não era gay, ele era bi. Honestamente, as pessoas realmente precisavam aprender a distinguir s diferença.

Se ambos os sexos o admiravam, quem era ele para recusar seus pedidos? Toda essa coisa de bi havia acontecido acidentalmente. Ele tinha exagerado um pouco na bebida em uma festa da Sonserina no sexto ano, e Blaise Zabini (sendo um pouco de Dorian Gray (2) que ele era) o havia atraído de volta aos dormitórios e dado a Draco o melhor sexo oral do mundo.

Naturalmente, uma vez sóbrio, Draco tentou convencer-se que tinha sido levado pelo momento, mas vários homens depois, sua mente deu um estalo. Garotos definitivamente eram melhores chupadores que as garotas simplesmente porque eles sabiam o que fazer e como fazer.

Mas agora, o acusavam de ser totalmente gay. Quer dize, ele era um Malfoy, por Deus! Era esperado que ele se formasse, escolhesse uma carreira, escolhesse uma bruxa puro-sangue para casar, e então, produzisse um herdeiro para carregar o nome da família. Por causa disso, ele nunca tinha realmente transado com um cara. Ele simplesmente usava as mãos e bocas deles.

'_E observava o tormento que eles se colocavam quando eu os abandonava'_, Draco adicionou em pensamento.

Mas mesmo assim isso não dava a ninguém o direito de o chamar de bicha. Todo mundo sabia que ele sempre arrumava um tempo de sua ocupada agenda para cortejar e encantar as garotas que se jogavam aos seus pés! No momento ele mantinha cinco dessas garotas e nenhuma delas sabia das outras. Isso era algo de qual se orgulhava.

'_De qualquer forma, onde eu parei? Ah, sim, eu me lembro!'_

2. Eu tinha um filho.

Bem, essa não era a pior das notícias. Isso queria dizer que no fim, ele tinha tido sucesso no que era esperado dele; produzir um herdeiro.

Isto, pelo menos, faria se pai orgulhoso. Afinal, com tanto que no fim o resultado seja o mesmo, os meios não deveriam importar. Certo?

3. O nome de seu filho era Gabriel.

Um bom nome, apesar do fato que não fosse um nome bruxo. Draco decidiu que gostava do nome.

Gabriel. O nome tinha um toque de classe e parecia demandar respeito. E respeito ele teria se todos parassem de cham�-lo de Gabe.

Honestamente, se ele quisesse que todo mundo chamasse seu filho de 'Gabe', ele teria lhe nomeado assim, não? Mas não, ele não tinha. Ele deu à ele o nome de Gabriel, um bom, e respeitável nome. O por que do garoto deixar que lhe chamassem de Gabe estava além para Draco.

Era provavelmente culpa do Potter.

4. Gabriel era do terceiro ano da Grifinória.

Isso também era culpa do Potter. A linha das Malfoys sempre havia produzido Sonserinos, e ter seu filho sorteado para a Grifinória era praticamente uma blasfêmia.

Malfoy gemeu. Ele provavelmente era considerado a ovelha negra de sua família por causa disso. Maldito Cabeça de Cicatriz. Era tudo o que ele precisava. Ser deserdado por sua família apenas para ficar preso a dois grandes cabeças ocas, dois grandes idiotas.

5. Ele era casado com ninguém menos que o Harry _Maldito_ Potter

Por que ele se casaria com o Garoto Dourado? Ele não conseguia entender o motivo. Talvez fosse algum tipo de punição por se juntar ao Lord das Trevas e tornar-se Death Eater (o que ele tinha toda a intenção de fazer). Mas, se fosse isso, Potter estaria sendo torturado tanto quando Draco, então não poderia ser isso.

Mas por que casar? Até onde ele sabia, os relacionamentos homem/homem eram aceitos no mundo bruxo, mas mantinham-se discretos. Na opinião de Draco, casamento era um pouco exagerado. O moleque da Pansy não havia dito algo sobre Gabriel ser conhecido por causa de seus _pais_. Aquilo era definitivamente exagerado.

Talvez eles tivessem se casado porque eles realmente estivessem 'apaixonados' como Gabriel tinha dito. Ha. Que piada!

6. Uma parte dele realmente se importava com Gabriel.

Isso ele tinha percebido em seu pequeno acesso após sua confrontação com Potter, o que tinha o surpreendido.

Instinto paternal, talvez? Mas, tecnicamente, ele ainda nem tinha tido filho, então, de onde vinha aquele sentimento? Talvez vindo apenas do fato de saber que tinha um filho.

Draco encontrou-se imaginando o quão forte era esse instinto no futuro, e se seus instintos paternais costumavam ser tão fortes assim. Isso devia ser uma coisa dos Malfoy.

Draco sorriu. O lado mais terno dos Malfoys. Devia ser por isso que ele era tão leal aos seus pais.

7. Ele era considerado a maldita mãe da relação.

Bem, não realmente, mas ainda assim! Potter era culpado por isso também.

Draco havia sido criado para apreciar coisas de classe e não conseguia entender como seu próprio filho não havia sido criado assim. Portanto tinha que ser culpa do Potter por eles não viverem no padrão da aristocracia.

Por que mesmo ele havia se casado com Potter? Ah, sim. Amor. Ha!

8. O nome completo de seu filho era Gabriel Harry Malfoy-Potter.

O último sobrenome era fácil entender. Draco não nunca abriria mão de seu sobrenome, e parecia que Potter também. E aquela junção significava isso.

O que realmente o estava perturbando era o nome do meio do garoto. _Harry_. Apaixonado ou não, o nome 'Harry' era muito comum, e Draco não conseguia se ver concordando em usar esse nome em Gabriel.

O nome 'Draco', por outro lado, era suave e jovial. Não apenas isso, mas a palavra _draco _se traduzia para _dragão_, e que, meu bom amigo, significava poder, respeito e força. Todas as três qualidades que Draco mesmo acreditava possuir.

Talvez ele estive bêbado quando 'Harry'foi sugerido como segundo nome.

9. Ele e Potter estavam 'apaixonados'.

Draco pensou sobre isso por quase uma hora. De tudo o que ele tinha refletido, este era o que mais o confundiu. Como ele poderia estar apaixonado se ele não acreditava no sentimento se estar apaixonado?

Dezessete anos e ele ainda nunca tinha estado perto de sentir qualquer coisa remotamente parecida com amor. Ele nunca tinha tido uma queda verdadeira por alguém. Esse sentimento era muito difícil de se experimentar quando tudo em seu mundo era materialista e tudo o que ele quisesse ela lhe dado ou atirado aos seus pés para que fosse tomado.

Ele nem mesmo sentia amor real por seus pais. Por eles, ele sentia algo mais nas linhas de uma forte lealdade.

Draco decidiu seguir para o próximo tópico. Afinal, como ele deveria refletir sobre algo que ele não acreditava que existisse?

10. No final, Potter derrotou o Lorde das Trevas.

Draco sorriu ao imaginar se era tarde para trocar de lado. Provavelmente.

Mesmo que ele trocasse de lado, ele provavelmente não viveria para contar. Não apenas ele teria que enfrentar a fúria de seu pai, como também do Lorde sas Trevas.

E conhecendo bem o Lorde das Trevas, ele perseguiria e mataria Draco, então mataria sua mãe ser mais ou menos neutra no apoio a ele, então mataria seu pai pelo menor erro, e depois mataria qualquer Malfoy simplesmente por considerar todos eles como traidores desprezíveis.

Sim, definitivamente era melhor para si mesmo manter suas lealdades onde elas estão agora. Pelo menos, ele sobreviveria se permanecesse com o Lorde das Trevas.

11. Gabriel parecia ser uma combinação dele com Potter.

Era quase impossível dizer com quem ele parecia mais. Enquanto o garoto tinha a cor de pele e o formato do rosto de Draco, ele exibia a pequena estrutura óssea e o rebelde cabelo do Potter.

Se Draco se lembrava bem, os olhos eram prata com rajadas de verde ao centro. Muito incomum.

12. Gabriel era um bebê de caldeirão.

Bem, isso explicava o porque dele parecer como se Draco e Potter fossem fundidos em um só.

'Isso se deve ao fato se eu ter feito a poção perfeitamente', Draco pensou presunçoso.

Mas por que ele se meteria em problemas com uma poção complexa de nove meses quando ele poderia simplesmente ir e engravidar uma garota? Isso seria centenas de vezes mais fácil e o salvaria de milhares de problemas.

E em que mundo ele iria até Granger pedindo ajuda? Isso tinha que ser coisa do Potter.

Então, havia Snape. Ele devia estar sendo chantageado para que aceitasse ajudar, porque Draco não via outra forma do Professor Snape concordar em aceitar fazer parte de qualquer poção de nove meses, especialmente um que envolvesse Potter.

Draco tinha o estranho pressentimento que tudo aquilo estava amarrado com toda essa coisa de amor.

Maldição!

* * *

Nota da Tradutora-

**Oi, pessoas.**

**Eu não vou falar muito, só vou pedir que se vocês não estiverem gostando dessa fic, me avisem, pois eu a tiro do ar.**

**Agradecimentos: **

**Bárbara g. – **Quero reviews suas em todas os capítulos, hein? Rsrsrs.

**Nan Cookie – **Só você sente falta dessa fic... sniff...

**Baby Potter – **Você sabe que não tem como eu atualizar mais de uma vez na semana, já é um esforço para conseguir isso...

**Dana Norram** – Cuidado onde cai... rsrsrs

**Nostalgi Camp** – A fic ainda não está completa, mas encho tanto o saco da Reyn que ela vai continuar escrevendo a fic... As autoras me odeiam, eu encho o saco delas...rsrsr.

**PS:**

**(1) **– Lembrando que os cabelos de Draco são loiros platinados e não brancos. O que a autora está falando é cabelos brancos de envelhecimento, aqui no caso, precoce.

**(2)** – Se alguém souber quem é esse ou essa, me avise!


	6. A Reflexão de Harry

Título: HP e as Crianças do Futuro

Adotada e Re-arranjada por: Reyn

Rate: R para a linguagem usada, temas sexuais, violência e vidas alternativas.

Nota do Autor: Agora são as reflexões do Harry. Ah, **eu mudei a outra filha para mais três crianças, dando a Harry e Draco um total de quatro filhos**.

* * *

Capítulo 06 

Com um grunhido, Harry se largou em suas cama. Ele finalmente podia de afastar de todo o caos dizendo apenas que tinha uma dor de cabeça e que iria se deitar até a hora de ir para o Quarto do Requerimento.

Harry havia decidido ordenar seus pensamentos antes de encarar Malfoy e antes que Gabe lhe jogasse mais surpresa.

1. Ele tinha um filho.

Bem, isso em si era uma grande notícia. Significava que ele viveria o suficiente para ter uma família e já agia como se esse fosse seu plano.

2. O nome de seu filho era Gabriel.

Ou Gabe, como Harry gostava de chamá-lo. 'Gabriel'parecia tão... Harry procurava pela palavra certa. Pomposo. Isso servia. Como narizes em pé, como pessoas de alta-classe que olhavam os outros de cima como se tivessem em um pedestal.

'_Ha. Soa como os Malfoys'_.

Malfoy provavelmente havia escolhido o nome.

3. Gabe tinha dois pais.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. Rony tinha todo o direito de ter seu pequeno acesso durante o almoço. Para que existissem dois pais, Harry teria que ser gay, e Harry não era gay.

Certo?

Verdade que, o caso com Cho tinha sido um desastre, mas nada que o empurrasse para o outro lado, não é?

Fechando seus olhos, Harry começou a pensar em garotas. Nenhuma em particular, apenas os corpos delas. Ele imaginou seus lábios, curvas, pernas, seios e continuou. Ele pensou estar fazendo um bom trabalho até notar que seu corpo não respondia **(1)**.

'_Maldição'_.

Com um pressentimento que um desastre estava preste a acontecer, Harry seguiu para o outro sexo. Ele pensou em peitos firmes, barrigas malhadas, braços musculosos e por aí foi. De repente, ele sentiu algo **(2)**.

"Mas que merda!", ele gritou para ninguém.

Que merda aquilo queria dizer? Que ele não tinha o direito de escolher! Tudo bem! Que fosse daquele jeito! Ele se acostumaria a isso.

Não querendo explorar mais o assunto, ele decidiu continuar em sua reflexão.

4. O outro pai era o Malfoy.

Por que, de todos os homens no mundo, tinha que ser o Malfoy?

Quanto a Harry, Malfoy era um imbecil arrogante, sendo impossível de se apaixonar por ele, e impossível ainda que fosse apenas amigo dele. Se aquilo fosse verdade, o que teria acontecido para que Harry mudasse de idéia?

Harry encarou o dossel da cama por alguns instantes meditando sobre isso. Talvez Malfoy tivesse dado lhe alguma Poção de Amor.

Ha. Nada provável.

5. Malfoy não aprovava nada disto.

Seu ataque em Harry no corredor provara isso. A cabeça de Harry ainda doía por ter sido empurrada tantas vezes contra a parede.

Harry riu. Talvez ele pudesse usar algo do que Gabe disse para manter Malfoy perplexo e sem palavras, como quando ele ouviu que tinha dado a Mansão Malfoy para os Weasleys.

6. Ele e Malfoy estavam casados.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas ao pensa nisso. Tem um filho juntos poderia ser simplesmente explicado com alguma desculpa idiota que Harry ainda não conseguira imaginar no momento. Mas casamento?

Ele tinha certeza que se Rony e Hermione suspeitassem que Harry estivesse sob uma Poção do Amor, ele teriam procurado um antídoto na mesma hora. Mas com um relacionamento tão longo quanto um casamento, só poderia significar duas coisas:

Ambos, Rony e Hermione, estavam mortos na época, o que não era possível, já que eles tinham vários filhos, ou Harry realmente amava Malfoy e vice-versa.

Como uma coisa dessa era possível? Em toda a sua vida, Harry tinha querido uma pessoa que ele pudesse amar e se importar. Era verdade que ele tinha Hermione e Rony, os dois melhores amigos que qualquer pessoa pudesse querer. E também tinha a família Weasley que o tratava como se fosse um deles. Mas agora que ele estava mais velho, ele queria mais. E todas as respostas estavam sendo estendidas a ele em uma bandeja de prata.

Malfoy poderia ser a solução que o levaria a verdadeira felicidade? Seria ele a pessoa a quem Harry recorreria quando vissem os tempos difíceis? A pessoa que o ajudaria ir em frente?

Piscando seus olhos em descrença pela idéia de amor verdadeiro entre ele e seu arqui-rival. Harry balançou a cabeça para livrar-se desses pensamentos ridículos e seguiu em frente.

7. Gabe não era seu único filho.

Havia os gêmeos, Jasmine e Rose, sempre curiosas e astuciosas, mas ainda completamente diferentes nas mais estranhas maneiras. Como foi que Gabe disse? Vendo as pela primeira vez, você pensaria que são gêmeas idênticas em duas cores. No primeiro encontro com elas, você poderia pensar em idênticas personalidades em duas formas. E então quando você as conhecesse bem, você pensaria que o inferno foi libertado.

Ainda tinha o pequeno Lief, sempre tentando chamar a atenção de seus três irmãos mais velhos. Ele ainda estava indeciso se queria ser mais como Harry ou mais como Malfoy.

Harry decidiu deixar de pensar em uma explicação para as outras crianças já que não tinha nenhuma explicação para terem feito Gabe em primeiro lugar.

8. Toda sua família morava felizes em Godric's Hallow.

Harry deixou sua mente descansando sobre isso por um tempo até perceber que esse fato não o incomodava.

E porque incomodaria? Ele supostamente tinha um casamento feliz, uma grande família, provavelmente alguns animais de estimação e vivia em um lugar onde tudo isso cabia.

Harry levou algum tempo para acreditar que sua vida terminaria tão perfeita, quando tudo o que tem acontecido até agora fosse tão turbulento. Então, de novo, Malfoy estava no quadro. Talvez isso não fosse assim tão ruim.

9. Malfoy tinha orgulho dele.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas a isso. Eu mantinha o que eu havia dito antes. Malfoy não sente nada mais que inveja e ódio, e não no mundo iria mudar minha cabeça.

Harry decidiu ignorar todos os acontecimentos que aconteceram mais cedo, para continuar afirmando esse pensamento.

10. O nome completo do Gabe é Gabriel Harry Malfoy-Potter.

O último nome tinha uma explicação. Harry era muito orgulhoso para abrir mão de seu último nome e Malfoy era muito metido para abrir mão do seu.

Harry deu os ombros após pensar muito pouco sobre isso e continuou em frente.

11. Harry derrotou Voldemort

Harry pensou seriamente sobre isso. Como ele tinha feito isso? Quando ele tinha feito isso? Quando exatamente isso aconteceu?

Ele mentalmente amaldiçoou Malfoy por interromper ele no jantar antes que Gabe pudesse responder essas questões.

12. Gabe era um bebê de caldeirão.

O que tinha possuído o Malfoy para que fosse fazer uma coisa como essa, quando ele facilmente pudesse pegar uma garota e a engravidasse? Seria bem mais fácil e o salvaria de vários problemas e do trabalho que isso deve ter dado.

E por que ele pediria ajuda a Hermione? Talvez Harry o tivesse persuadido a fazer isso.

E também havia o Snape. Ele devia ter sido chantageado, porque Harry não conseguia entender como o ranhoso poderia concordar em ajudar com uma poção que durasse nove meses, especialmente com parte de Harry envolvido na poção.

Depois de pensar em tudo, Harry tinha certeza que não havia chegado a conclusão em nada.

* * *

Nota da Tradutora:

Oi, Gente!

Eu sei que demorei um pouquinho, para eu atualizar, mas é que a facul e o estágio estão tomando meu tempo. E o tempo que sobra eu tenho gasto com o grupo de Traduções.

Mas eu tenho certeza que logo voltarei a postar toda semana.

E eu logo vou ter uma nova fic: **The Dephts of Winter.**

**Agora meus agradecimentos que superaram todas as espectativas, 22 REVIEWS:**

**Bel – **Assim que eu coloquei o cap, eu me lembrei do filme. Mas obrigada mesmo assim.

**Cherryx** – E mais uma para a Congregação Dos Fãs de Slash. Eehhh!

**Tina Granger** – Eu não vou parar a fic não. Fique tranqüila.

**Safira-Star** – Obrigada pelas CINCO reviews. Você deixou reviews em todos os caps e eu fiquei muito feliz que vc tenha gostado da minha humilde tradução. E espero que você continue lendo e que se puder leia minhas outras traduções também.

**Nan Cookie** – Eu estou me esforçando mesmo para não deixar vocês decepcionados. Então quando não houver tradução saiba que não deu mesmo, ok?

**Blu Black** – Obrigado por dizer que minha tradução é muito boa. Fico feliz em saber que estou agradando.

**Dana Norram** – Minha beta salva vidas! Hahahah! A Autora já escreveu o cap onde ela explica tudo, só falta-me traduzir. Mas vou tentar apressar isso tudo.

**Bárbara G.** – Você sabe mais que ninguém porque a minha demora para atualizar, já que te encho o saco direto por MSN. Hahahahaha. Mas prometo que vou me esforçar para que não demore tanto.

**Annianka** – Oi, minha beta! O Draco está mesmo para mamãe. Ele é muito fresco! Harry é mais... vamos dizer.. grosso! Hahahahaha.

**Alicia Spinet** – Muito obrigada! Agora eu não me esqueço mais. Tipo, se um dos dois ficassem grávidos, essa fic seria mpreg e eu expliquei no resumo que não era. Mas fico feliz que você tenho gostado da idéia de filho de Caldeirão.

**Miss Pseuda** – Você não se enrolou não. Eu entendi direitinho. Pow, mas deixa uma reviewzinha de vez em quando! Eu vou ficar muito feliz!

**Ilia-Chan** – Oi, Tradutora! Eu não vou tirar do ar não, mesmo que o grupo as vezes me arranque o couro. Hahahaha. Eu Entendi a parte do Dorian também.

**Half-Danes** – Obrigado pela review, mesmo que eu tenha ficado em duvida se era um elogio ou um insulto! Hahahahaha!.

**G.W.M.** – Oi, Tradutora! Obrigado pela explicação!

**Pandora** – Tipo, o bebê de caldeirão de desenvolve dentro de um caldeirão mesmo! Eu não vou tirar a fic do ar, não. Fique tranqüila!

**Gmvalentin** – Obrigada pela review!

**Fabi-Chan** – Tipo, se essa sua reclamação, você vai ter que esperar um pouquinho para que rola algo entre esses dois.

**Gabi Potter-Malfoy** – Seu nome é quase igual ao do Gabe! Estou assombrada! Hahahaha.

**PS:**

**(1)** – A idéia do Harry até que foi boa. E perceber que o corpo dele não reagia como ela pensava deve ter sido um choque. Tadinho do Harryzinho! Hahahaha.

(2) – Só pela descrição do Harry, já dava para saber com seria a conclusão, não? Rsrsrs.

Gente,

Por Hoje é Só, pessoal

Até a próxima

Beijos


	7. Cobra!

**Título:** HP e as Crianças do Futuro

**Adotada e Re-arranjada por:** Reyn

**Rate:** R para a linguagem usada, temas sexuais, violência e vidas alternativas.

**Nota do Autor:** Agora, explicações para algumas referências usadas nesse capítulo. O Nome 'Lief', eu peguei da série de livros _Deltora_, a qual eu recomendo ler. E a última linha do capítulo foi tirada de um capítulo do desenho _Happy Tree Friends_ (**N/T**: Aqui no Brasil passa na MTVLatina), que é hilário.

Percebendo que várias pessoas estão acompanhando essa fic, decidi fazer dela uma trilogia. O quer dizer que, terão mais duas fics.

**XXXXXX**

**Capítulo 07**

Às 11:20 da noite, Malfoy entrou na Sala do Requerimento.

"Já estava na maldita hora, doninha. Nós já estávamos pensando em mandar um grupo de busca".

Malfoy apontou com a cabeça na direção da voz do Weasley.

"O que eles estão fazendo aqui?", ele perguntou raivoso.

Rony ignorou a pergunta e seu tom arrogante. "Gabe disse onze. Você está vinte minutos atrasado!"

Malfoy sorriu com escárnio. "Foi esse seu erro, Weasly. Ele disse i por volta /i das onze. E eu acredito que 11:20 se encaixa nesse horário".

"Ele tem razão", Gabe disse sorrindo. Ele costumava usar esse truque com freqüência no seu tempo e normalmente conseguia se safar. Vendo seu pai usá-lo dava a ele uma vantagem sobre seu pai quando ele voltasse para casa. (N/T: Olha o lado sonserino aí. Para quem duvidava que ele era metade sonserino! XD)

Malfoy permaneceu à porta. "Minha pergunta ainda não foi respondida. O que eles estão fazendo aqui?"

Harry olhou para Rony, Hermione e Mack. Foi Hermione que respondeu.

"Nós estamos aqui para apoio moral".

"Besteira. Se eu soubesse que toda Grifinória seria convidada, eu traria alguns convidados de minha casa. Mas desde que, ninguém se importou em me avisar, eu acho que vou indo". Dito isso, Malfoy se virou, mas antes que ele pudesse passar pela porta, ele foi parado com um puxão em sua túnica. Ele se virou para amaldiçoar quem foi, mas parou ao ver que foi seu filho.

"Papai, por favor, fique para me ouvir. Mack está aqui para me ajudar e Tio Rony e Tia Hermione estão aqui para dar apoio ao Harry".

"E para ter certeza que você não irá lançar um feitiço nele", Rony adicionou.

"Na verdade, nós estamos aqui para manter tudo calmo", Hermione disse. "Embora se tornar um Monitor tenha acalmado algumas de suas implicâncias com o Harry, nós notamos que todas essas coisas de paternidade são um assunto muito delicado entre vocês dois. Eu sinto que você se manteve calmo no Grande Salão por causa da presença dos professores. Mas aqui, não há nada que mantenha você e Harry sem se agredirem. E é aqui que nós entramos".

"Por que? Para vocês dois ficarem do lado dele quando as coisas engrossarem?", Malfoy perguntou suspeitando de tudo aquilo.

"Na verdade, Rony ficará do lado de Harry enquanto eu ficarei do seu lado, não apenas para dar apoio, mas também para manter o Rony na linha", Hermione mandou um olhar de lado para Rony. "Eu acho que assim equilibra as coisas".

Malfoy franziu as sobrancelhas ao perceber que Hermione estava certa. Mesmo que eles estivessem na escola há poucos meses, ele tinha se acostumado a concordar com Hermione já que os dois eram Monitores-chefes. Mas apenas era porque ele tinha se acostumado, não queria dizer que ele gostava disso.

"Por favor, pai?", Gabe implorou dando outro puxão nas vestes de Malfoy.

Malfoy suspirou. "Malfoys não imploram, Gabriel **(1)**". Ele se dirigiu até a mesa e se sentou entre Harry e Hermione.

'_Eu só vou ficar porque estou curioso'_, Draco pensou.

Malfoy olhou ao redor do quarto pela primeira vez. Ele notou que o quarto desprovia de qualquer tipo de objeto pesado ou cortante. De fato, as paredes e o chão pareciam ser forrados de carpete. Fora a grande mesa no meio com as cadeiras em volta, o quarto parecia estar completamente vazio.

'_O maldito Trio Dourado tinha que ter pensado em tudo, não é? Como se eu fosse fazer alguma coisa. O maldito Weasley é o único que parece precisar se contido'_, Malfoy suspirou impaciente.

"Bem, agora que todo mundo está aqui eu acho que eu posso começar", Gabe disse alegremente.

"Espere!", Ron interrompeu. "E a varinha dele?"

Malfoy encarou friamente Ron.

"Ron está certo", Harry disse. "Todos, exceto Gabe, devemos abdicar de nossas varinhas".

Ron olhou furiosamente para Harry de queixo caído.

"Tudo bem", Malfoy disse dando de ombros. "Eu aceito isso".

Ele pegou sua varinha e a colocou na mesa em frente a ele, Harry, Hermione e Mack fizeram o mesmo. Todo o grupo olhava para Ron em expectativa.

Ron fez uma careta e pôs sua varinha sobre a mesa. Mack rapidamente se levantou e recolheu todas as varinhas e as colocou em um canto.

Gabe sorriu enquanto se sentava em frente aos seus pais. "Bem, antes que eu comece, vocês têm alguma pergunta?"

"Eu tenho", Ron disse em voz alta.

"Eu acho que ele estava se dirigindo a mim e a Malfoy, Ron", Harry respondeu calmamente.

Ron fez beicinho e se jogou em sua cadeira.

"Isso mesmo, Weasley, você deveria aprender a ficar quieto em seu lugar", Malfoy disse presunçoso.

"_Malfoy!",_ Hermione ralhou.

Ron deu a ele um sinal com o dedo.

"_Ron!"_.

Parecia que iria começar uma briga entre os três quando Gabe pulou de repente de seu assento com um pequeno ganido e começou a torcer suas vestes loucamente. Toda a mesa parou o que estavam fazendo e encaravam Gabe como se ele fosse um louco.

Gabe finalmente pareceu encontrar o que procurava em suas veste e rapidamente puxou algo e o colocou sobre a mesa.

Hermione deixou escapar um pequeno grito enquanto todos rapidamente afastaram suas cadeiras para longe da mesa.

"Está tudo bem", Gabe assegurou. "É apenas Nyoka. Ela ouviu a voz do Tio Ron e –".

"O que é isso?", Malfoy perguntou chegando mais perto da mesa.

"É uma cobra", Harry respondeu olhando mais de perto.

Ron e Hermione continuaram bem longe da mesa.

"Gabe", Hermione perguntou devagar. "O que você está fazendo com uma cobra em suas vestes?"

"Ela é meu bichinho de estimação", Gabe disse defensivamente enquanto a cobra se aproximava de Harry.

"_Olá",_ Harry disse enquanto levantava uma mão para fazer um carinho na cabeça da cobra.

"_Ah. Você deve ser o pai Harry. Eu ainda o encontrarei no futuro. Meu nome é Nyoka. Prazer em conhecê-lo",_ a cobra respondeu.

"Gabe, cobras não são permitidas como bichos de estimação em Hogwarts. Elas não estão na lista", Hermione explicou, mantendo seus olhos na cobra.

"Eu a encontrei. Ela estava machucada. Eu não podia deixar ela lá fora!", Gabe respondeu.

"Onde você a encontrou?", Ron perguntou curioso enquanto ele via Harry conversando com a cobra.

"Ela vem da Floresta Proibida", Harry respondeu erguendo os olhos. "Gabe a encontrou próxima à entrada da floresta durante uma de suas aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas".

Malfoy olhou da cobra para Gabe.

"Você é um parselmouth **(2)**, não é?", ele perguntou acusatoriamente.

"Claro que ele é. Ele herdou de mim", Harry disse orgulhosamente enquanto entregava a cobra a Gabe.

Malfoy simplesmente fez uma careta enquanto via Nyoka se afastar de Gabe, indo em direção a Ron.

"Na verdade, eu herdei de vocês dois", Gabe disse enquanto olhava para seus pais.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. "O que? Malfoy não é um parselmouth? Você é?", ele perguntou a Malfoy.

"Não, eu não sou. Eu não tenho idéia do que Gabriel está falando", Malfoy falou em um tom furioso.

"Você tem certeza", Harry perguntou suspeito.

"Olha, Potter, eu acho que devo saber sobre minhas habilidades mágicas, e conversar com cobras não é uma delas", Malfoy disse cruzando seus braços.

"Que estranho", Gabe disse. "Você pode falar com cobras no meu tempo. Talvez Harry tenha lhe ensinado como fazer isso".

Harry abriu a boca para dizer a Gabe que ele duvidava que um parselmouth pudesse ser ensinado, quando Ron o interrompeu.

"Er... o que isso está fazendo?", Ron perguntou nervoso quando a cobra começou a entrar pela manga de suas vestes.

"Francamente, Tio Ron. Nyoka é 'ela' e não 'isso'. E ela está com você porque ela gosta de você".

Harry, Malfoy e Mack explodiram em risadas quando Ron começou a ficar com um tom meio esverdeado e começou a se sacudir na tentativa de tirar a cobra de suas vestes.

Hermione, por outro lado, pegou Gabe e Harry trocando um conhecido olhar e franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Harry James Potter, chame essa cobra neste minuto!", ela gritou quando se levantou para ajudar Ron.

"Eu não mandei a cobra atrás dele! Foi o Gabe!", Harry disse, apontando um dedo acusatório para Gabe.

"EU? Você era o único que esteve falando com ela durante todo o tempo!"

"Apenas porque eu estava falando com ela, não quer dizer-".

"EERG!", Ron guinchou. "Ela está indo para as minhas calças! Tire! TIRE ELA DAQUI!".

Malfoy caiu de sua cadeira rindo. Ouvir Weasel guinchar que nem uma garota era muito para se agüentar.

Harry e Gabe estavam rindo demais para conseguirem dar qualquer comando em parselmouth, tiveram que tentar ajudar apalpando as vestes de Ron procurando pela cobra.

Malfoy sentia que iria morrer pela falta de oxigênio quando percebeu que não conseguia respirar fundo por causa das risadas.

Após alguns momentos tensos, Nyoka pareceu perceber que sua companhia não era querida e serpenteou para fora das calças de Ron por uma das pernas e foi se encolher em um dos cantos da sala encarando raivosamente na direção de Ron.

"Tio Ron, olha o que você fez! Você magoou os sentimentos dela! Você deveria se desculpar!", Gabe ralhou com Ron.

Ron se virou para Gabe. "Eu NÃO vou me desculpar por um animal imundo e nojento ESPECIALMENTE quando isso me VIOLOU de dez maneiras diferentes! E se você ALGUMA VEZ mandar AQUILO para cima de mim DE NOVO, eu irei-".

Malfoy se levantou do chão em um piscar de olhos, se postando como um escudo na frente de Gabe.

"Não se atreva a ameaçar ele, Weasel **(3)**, quando você bem sabe que o Potter é o único culpado", Malfoy disse num tom mortal.

"Saia do meu caminho, Doninha, pela primeira vez isso não envolve você!", Ron pôs sua mão no ombro de Malfoy para empurrá-lo de lado, apenas para ter seu braço segurado por Harry, que simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

Malfoy deu um passo para mais próximo de Ron. "Você está errado, _Weasley_. Se você fizer algo contra a minha família, estará se metendo comigo. Você entendeu?"

Furioso agora, Ron livrou seu braço de Harry para socar Malfoy, apenas para tê-lo agarrado mais uma vez por Hermione.

"RON, NÃO!", Harry gritou quando ficou na frente de Malfoy.

"MAS QUE MERDA, HARRY! A PORRA DO MUNDO FICOU LOUCO? APENAS PORQUE UM GAROTO DIZ SER FILHO SEU E DO MALFOY NÃO QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ TEM QUE DEFENDER ESSE NOJENTO!"

"Não é isso...", Harry disse devagar, recusando se mover para longe do Malfoy e Gabe. "Apenas acontece que Nyoka é uma das cobras mais mortais do mundo, e se você acertar Malfoy... bem, olhe para ela, Ron!"

Todo mundo olhou para o lugar onde Harry apontava e viram que a cobra estava posicionada a mesmo de 20 centímetros do tornozelo de Ron.

Com um ganido, Ron pulou em cima da cadeira mais próxima quando Nyoka silvou **(4)** raivosamente.

"Ela disse que considera a nós três como seus mestres, mesmo que o Malfoy ainda não consiga falar com ela e se você ferir qualquer um de nós, você será morto", Gabe disse em um tom como se estivesse falando sobre o tempo.

"Você _mandou_ a cobra para as vestes de Ron!", Hermione disse furiosa.

Gabe deu os ombros enquanto ia para sua cadeira. "Bem, não é como se ela fosse machucar ele. Ela apenas estava brincando. Honestamente, Tia Hermione, os animais não são tão tolos como as pessoas dizem. Ela nunca o morderia sabendo que ele é um dos amigos de meu pai".

Harry lutou para não sorrir quando Hermione abriu e fechou a boca tentando responder a Gabe.

Malfoy, de outro lado, não tinha nenhuma razão para esconder e riu alto. "Por favor, Granger, até eu sei disso. Os livros, de repente, não servem para contar os segredos do mundo lá fora, não? Talvez se você expandisse seu mundo para fora das paredes da biblioteca da escola, o Weasley aqui, talvez conseguisse te convidar para sair. Especialmente, já que ele não consegue ninguém melhor".

Hermione criou uma nova cor de vermelho quando enrubesceu e Ron parecia mortificado.

"Eu por acaso vou ter a chance de ter minha pergunta respondida?"

"Muito bem, Tio Ron. O que é?", Gabe respondeu.

"O que exatamente vocês estão fazendo aqui? Eu quero dizer, eu pensei que viagens no tempo fossem ilegais. E por que vocês foram mandados para Hogwarts? Especialmente quando aqui há várias pessoas que venderiam qualquer tipo de informação para o Profeta Diário". Ron lançou um olhar para Malfoy, que por sua vez, o ignorou.

"Er...", Gabe lançou um olhar para Malfoy e Hermione. "Eu meio que prometi guardar segredo sobre essa pequena informação...".

"O que? Por quê?", Ron demandou. Ele olhou em volta e notou que Hermione se recusava a olhar nos olhos de Malfoy e Malfoy o encarava com um enorme sorriso.

"Vocês dois sabem, não é?", ele acusou.

"Ser Monitores Chefes tem suas vantagens. Não é, Granger?", Malfoy disse em um tom debochado.

"Então, apenas Harry e eu somos os únicos nessa sala que não tem a menor pista do que está acontecendo? Eu ordeno que vocês falem agora!".

"Weasley, você dificilmente está na posição de ordenar alguma coisa".

"Eu não ligo!", Ron se virou para Harry. "Vamos, cara! Você odeia ser deixado no escuro também! Você sempre odeia quando Dumbledore decide deixar você fora de alguma coisa!".

Harry suspirou. "Ok, tudo bem. Não é como se nós fossemos ir contar a qualquer um que aparecesse. E eu não ficaria surpreso se Dumbledore já soubesse sobre mim, Gabe e Malfoy".

"Ele está certo", Gabe mandou um silencioso pedido para sua tia e pai.

"Bem, eu acho que isso não prejudicaria...", Hermione disse devagar.

"Maravilha!", Gabe disse enquanto Mack lhe mandava um olhar estranho. "certo.. bem... todos estarem aqui foi meio que minha culpa".

"_Nossa_ culpa. Você quer dizer", Mack o corrigiu.

"Herdou do Potter a necessidade de atos heróicos, não?", Malfoy perguntou.

"Dificilmente. Os problemas meio que me encontram. De qualquer forma, eu não posso dar todos os detalhes, mas o que quero dizer é que Hogwarts não é mais segura no meu tempo".

"O que? Por que não?", Ron exclamou. "Que merda vocês dois fizeram?"

"Nós não fizemos nada! Nós apenas encontramos o problema e quisemos avisar Dumbledore antes que fosse muito tarde! Nos mandarmos para aqui foi um ato de último minuto para salvar os estudantes antes que o desastre acontecesse", Mack disse.

"Onde nós estamos quando tudo isso aconteceu?", Harry perguntou.

"Bem, você está substituindo o professor em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas", Gabe disse. "E você foi um dos que nos mandou para aqui. Eu não acho que papai vai ficar muito feliz com você no nosso tempo, considerando que mandar quase trezentos estudantes através do tempo usando um feitiço é extremamente arriscado. Especialmente quando nós poderíamos facilmente nos perder no tempo".

"Mas, no final funcionou, não é?", Harry perguntou.

"Sim, mas isso não vai impedir o papai de ficar bravo com você. Você sempre está assumindo riscos estúpidos, como ele gosta de pôr isso".

Harry se virou para Malfoy. "Eu não assumo riscos estúpidos!".

Malfoy virou sua cabeça para encarar Harry. "Eu nunca disse tal coisa! Embora, pensando sobre isso agora, algumas das coisas que você faz são realmente estúpidas".

Harry ficou levemente vermelho enquanto Gabe ria.

"Viu? Este é exatamente o tipo de briga que você têm no meu tempo! Vocês já estão se tornando um casal!".

Esta afirmação chamou a atenção de Harry e sua raiva desapareceu de repente.

"Então... eu sou mesmo gay, né?", Harry manteve seus olhos grudados na mesa enquanto ouvia Malfoy bufar.

Gabe sorriu. "Não. Você, na verdade, não tem preferência".

A cabeça de Harry rapidamente se ergueu. "O que? Isso não faz o menor sentido!".

"Na verdade, faz", Malfoy interrompeu. "Quer dizer que você não tem nada que te impeça de ir atrás de uma mulher. Mas, você tem uma preferência por beleza e quando você põe o olho em alguém, não importa se é homem ou mulher. Você acaba se encontrando muito leal a essa pessoa, o que faz de você um imbecil. O que também o faz ficar desatento a flertes".

Harry piscou. "..."

"Isso faz sentido. Lembra durante o Baile do quarto ano. Várias garotas chamaram o Harry e ele recusou todas desde que só tinha olhos para a Cho. Embora em ache que não ter preferências é meio impossível", Hermione mandou um olhar na direção de Malfoy. "Mas concordo com a lealdade cega e a parte da beleza".

Harry não disse nada enquanto se lembrava do seu quarto ano. Ele tinha sido totalmente tolo quanto a notar o que acontecia entre Cedrico e Cho. Tão tolo, que se recusou a escolher outra pessoa.

"Então quer dizer que você me acha bonito, Potter", Malfoy perguntou, interrompendo os pensamentos de Harry.

Harry encarou raivosamente Malfoy. Ele pensou em não responder, mas perceber que isso era a coisa errada a fazer.

"Se isso importa, eu acho", ele respondeu friamente. Ignorando os sons estranhos feitos por Ron, o imenso sorriso de Gabe e os olhos arregalados de Malfoy e Hermione, ele continuou.

"Mas há vários tipos de beleza, e eu acho a sua enganosa".

Os olhos de Malfoy estreitaram-se perigosamente, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Ron falou.

"Gabe vai começar a contar a história da vida dele ou não?", ele perguntou seco, ainda se recusando a deixar seus pés tocarem no chão considerando que Nyoka estava em baixo dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

XXX Nota da Tradutora XXX

Gente, eu sei que vocês querem me matar pela demora, mas não façam isso, se bem que, se você me matarem aí mesmo que vocês nunca mais vão ter atualização! Estou meio chantagista hoje, ok? Rsrrsrs.

**As pessoas parecem confusas quanto o numero de filho do Harry e Draco. No começo da fic a autora diz que só tem o Gabe e mais uma filha, mas no decorrer da fic, ela mudou de idéia, fazendo com que os dois tenham mais três filhos fora o Gabe. Nos próximos caps, se falará mais sobre eles. Espero que tenha tirado algumas duvidas.**

Eu traduzi esse cap correndo e mais correndo ainda o enviei ao meu GRANDE AMIGO Designer J para beta-lo. **MUITO OBRIGADO, J!**

Agora os agradecimentos:

**Dana Norram** – Hey, Beta! Não a autora é a mesma em todos os caps, mas a idéia da fic é da irmã da autora.

**Aniannka** – Aqui está mais um cap e logo será a vez de Me Chame de Sr. Potter.

**SafirA-StaR** – Obrigada por ler minhas humildes traduções.

**Baby Potter** – Adorei a parte que eu sou sua tradutora predileta! Rsrsrrsrs. Eu prometo que vou atualizar todas as fics!

**G.W.M.** – Não vou desistir não. Fique tranqüila.

**Half-Danes** – Espero que você continue acompanhando a fic. Beijos.

**Cherryx **– Eu não pego fics demais. O problema é que minha vida nesse momento exige mais tempo de mim.E fora as minhas traduções ainda tenho um grupo chamado **Os Tradutores.** Eu faço o máximo que eu posso. Mas agradeço a sua preocupação, mas fique tranquila, eu irei terminar todas as minhas traduções.

**Kirina-Li** – Depois de muita confusão sou eu mesma que vou traduzir Depths Of Winter. É estranho escrever essa resposta para você, sendo que eu estou falando com você agora! Hahahahaha. E ter uma vida não é secundário não, ok? Meu namorado já está com ciúmes das fics! Hahahahaha.

**Bárbara G.** – Dos quatro filhos do Harry e Draco apenas o Gabe está em Hogwarts.

**Dark Wolf 03** – O problema dos filhos está explicado acima. Eu não vou desistir não, ok?

**Evil Kitsune** – Obrigada pela review!

**Fabi-Chan** – Melhor tarde do que nunca! XD

**PS:**

**(1)** – Draco já tratando de educar Gabe como um Malfoy. Ele não perde tempo mesmo! Hahaha.

**(2)** –** Parselmouth** é a pessoa que fala com cobras. Eu sei que aqui no Brasil foi traduzido como Ofidioglota, mas eu prefiro em inglês.

**(3)** – Weasel é doninha, fuinha em inglês. É o que Draco sempre chama o Rony, mas graças a "_excelente tradução_" de Dona Lya, que traduziu _FERRET_ (furão) como doninha, isso ficou meio sem graça em português, então eu prefiro deixar como no original.

**(4)** – Silvo é som que a cobra emite!

E por hoje é só, pessoal.

Até a próxima...

Beijos.


	8. Profetizado

**Título:** HP e as Crianças do Futuro

**Adotada e Re-arranjada por:** Reyn

**Rate:** R para a linguagem usada, temas sexuais, violência e vidas alternativas.

N/A: Este cap contêm cenas da fic dois dessa saga e uma preview da fic três. Espero que isso intrigue vocês o suficiente para que vocês queiram ler todas as três fics.

* * *

**Capítulo 08: Profetizado**

"Certo. Antes que eu comece algum de vocês tem alguma pergunta?", Gabe perguntou.

"Tenho", Harry rapidamente disse. "Como eu venço o Voldmort?"

Malfoy rodou os olhos. "Honestamente Potter, o quão idiota você é? Você realmente espera que ele responda isso enquanto eu estiver aqui?"

"Então você está planejando mesmo tornar-se um Comensal da Morte, não é?", Ron o acusou.

"Não que isso seja da sua conta, Weasley, mas sim, eu estou", Malfoy disse impacientemente.

"Então, você está planejando contar ao seu papai qualquer informação que você acha que seja útil para machucar o Harry! Mesmo após saber que vocês dois terminarão _armando barraca juntos_ **(1)**!", Ron gritou.

Harry corou pela escolha de palavras de Ron, mas manteve-se calado. Ron estava certo sobre isso.

"Na verdade, já que você está tão ávido em me acusar, eu estou planejando deixar meu pai fora disso. Se eu começar a mandar toneladas de informações sobre o Potter, ele irá querer saber como eu as arranjei, e eventualmente a verdade", Malfoy indicou Gabe com a cabeça, "irá aparecer. E pessoalmente, não quero que isso aconteça".

Harry decidiu deixar o assunto Voldmort de lado por enquanto e seguir em frente.

"Quando... quando exatamente Malfoy e eu... ficamos juntos?", Harry perguntou hesitante.

Gabe pensou por um momento. "Eu não sei a data exata, mas eu sei que aconteceu durante o sétimo ano de vocês".

"Mas este é nosso sétimo ano!", Ron explodiu.

"Sim, Ron e ele só acabou de começar", Hermione o cortou.

"Maldição, Potter. Você é suicida ou o quê?", Malfoy perguntou incrédulo. "Além do fato de eu ter acabado de revelar meus planos de me tornar Comensal da Morte, que eu tenho certeza que você já suspeitava, e você mesmo assim decide _armar barrca _comigo **(1)**?"

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas por Malfoy escolher as palavras de Ron. "Merda! Como eu deveria saber? Isso não aconteceu ainda! E pelo que eu conheço de você, poderia ter sido você que tenha me procurado e começado isso! Nunca aconteceria de outra maneira!"

"Não se ache tanto! O único jeito de eu ter feito uma coisa dessas seria se o Lorde das Trevas me forçasse para que eu completasse algum plano maligno", Malfoy esclareceu.

"Isso é verdade, Gabe?", Hermione rapidamente os cortou. "É assim que eles ficam juntos? Parte de algum plano que sai errado?"

Gabe franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eu acho que não. Pelas dispersas histórias que eles me contaram eu acho que tudo aconteceu de repente".

"EW!", Ron fez uma cara de nojo. "Então você está dizendo que um dia ele apenas começaram a brigar e uma coisa leva a outra, e no momento seguinte a coisa vai virar um amasso?"

Ambos, Harry e Malfoy lançaram olhares raivosos para Ron.

"Bem... não", Gabe disse devagar.

"Então como-".

"Weasley, se você quer passar o resto da sua vida sexual _com _seu órgão sexual, então eu recomendo que você mantenha sua boca fechada", Malfoy sibilou.

"Você não pode fazer nada; você não tem sua varinha", Ron disse triunfante.

Os olhos de Malfoy se estreitaram. "Diferentemente de você, eu tenho a paciência de esperar até que eu possa ter a minha vingança".

"Ron, pare com isso!", Hermione disse. "Se você continuar interrompendo, Harry e Malfoy nunca descobrirão nada!".

Ron se deixou cair na cadeira em protesto.

"Então, alguém têm mais questões?", Gabe perguntou animado.

Ron apenas abriu sua boca, mas foi silenciado com olhares que recebeu de Hermione e Mack.

Malfoy parecia estar tendo um batalha com si mesmo. Finalmente, ele decidiu perguntar.

"O que você disse é verdade?", ele disse em um tom que se semelhava com curiosidade. "Potter e eu estamos mesmo apaixonados?"

"Bem, certamente vocês aparentam estar. Quero dizer, vocês dois dizem '_Eu te amo' _umas cem vezes ao dia. Chega a encher o saco. Eu perguntei a você isso uma vez e você me disse que vocês tinham suas razões", Gabe disse.

"E que razões seriam essas?", Harry perguntou curioso.

"Alguma coisa a ver com você terem cometido o erro de não dizer isso quando tiveram a chance, e perderam qualquer chance que poderia existir... eu não sei. Eu não estava realmente prestando atenção".

Malfoy disse com escárnio. "Por que você perguntou se não queria ouvir?"

Gabe olhou feio para Malfoy. "Era uma pergunta retórica. E eu tinha outras coisas para me preocupar".

"Todos os seus detalhes sobre a vida deles serão tão vagos assim?", Ron perguntou, gostando cada vez menos de Gabe.

"Bem, se você parar de interromper, você descobrirá, não é? **(2)**", Gabe respondeu asperamente.

"Como tudo isso começou", Harry perguntou.

Gabe pensou por um momento. "Se eu me lembro corretamente, alguma peça que resultou em vocês dois pararem de brigar o tempo todo. Mas algo deu errado e vocês dois começaram a agir diferente. Vocês continuavam a brigar, mas suas brigas pareciam mais com brincadeiras. Pelo menos, foi o que Tia Hermione me contou".

"_Brincadeiras_?", Ron interrompeu. "O dia que Harry começar a _brincar_ com Malfoy será o dia que eu irei-".

"Cale a boca!", várias vozes gritaram.

A boca de Ron se fechou com um estalo.

"De qualquer forma", Gabe encarou Ron, "você tinham algum tipo de relacionamento acontecendo que vocês escondiam de todo mundo".

"Até mesmo do Você-Sabe-Quem?", Ron perguntou suspeito.

"Sim, tio Ron, até mesmo de Voldmort, o que era considerado estranho já que o papai seria o salvador do mundo mágico e Draco era um conhecido Comensal".

"Uau! Deve ter sido muito difícil para vocês garotos", Hermione disse simpatizando com os problemas.

Os sentimentos de Ron não eram os mesmos. "O que o impediu de matá-lo, Doninha?"

Malfoy o encarou. "Como eu vou saber? Gabriel ainda não nos contou!".

Gabe riu nervosamente. "Na verdade, eu não posso dar a vocês detalhes de como será e etc, desde que eu estarei revelando muita informação. Mas eu posso contar que na batalha final, você salvou a vida do papai, e ele pode derrotar Voldmort. Isso o deixou em coma. Quando ele finalmente acordou, ele ficou maluco com todas as terríveis memórias e eles as apagaram".

"O QUÊ?", Harry interrompeu. "Ele _obliviaram_ minha memória apenas porque eles acharam que eu não podia lidar com alguns pesadelos?"

Malfoy sorriu levemente enquanto Gabe olhava tristemente para Harry. "Na verdade foi muito pior que isso. O pai me disse que você destruía tudo quando estava acordado, incapaz de controlar sua mágica. Você até mesmo feriu alguns _healers_ **(3)**".

"Bem, o Malfoy tem a tendência a exagerar as coisas", Ron murmurou.

"Vá se fuder, Weasley", Malfoy o repreendeu.

"O que? É verdade".

"Weasley, mais uma palavra...".

"Eu quero dizer, não é como se isso fosse algum segredo. Você sempre agarra todas as oportunidades de tirar uma com a cara do Harry e aumentá-las. Muito baixo de sua parte alimentar seu próprio filho com elas...".

Malfoy, que já estava com sua paciência no fim, sentia sua raiva aumentar. Canalizando sua raiva como se tivesse sido ensinado, ele pulou de sua cadeira.

"Eu disse cala a BOCA!".

Ron de repente voou de sua cadeira e caiu no chão, segurando seu estômago como se tivesse levado um soco.

Hermione e Mack pularam de suas cadeiras para ajudar Ron. Harry, entretanto, virou-se para Malfoy, com sua boca aberta em choque.

"Você fez isso de propósito!", ele acusou.

Malfoy deu de ombros. "Ele mereceu".

"Você pode controlar sua magia sem varinha?", Harry perguntou, ainda incrédulo.

"Só se minhas emoção se descontrolarem o suficiente".

Harry franziu suas sobrancelhas. "Como você nunca usou isso comigo?"

"Por que eu nunca precisei fazer isso", Malfoy disse displicente.

Ele então olharam para Ron que estava sendo ajudado a voltar para sua cadeira.

"Malfoy, saiba que você não está ajudando a situação também", Hermione disse enquanto o loiro tentava abafar o riso.

Mack suspirou. "Se o papai interromper mais uma vez, nós o arrastaremos para fora da sala e deixaremos a família Potter-Malfoy se enfrentar sozinha. Eu estou cansado, e as interrupções do papai estão começando a encher o saco".

Ron empalideceu. Seu próprio filho estava se virando contra ele!

"Tudo bem", Hermione concordou ignorando o olhar traído que Ron lhe lançou. "Por favor, continue, Gabe".

"Certo. Bem, eles apagaram sua memória da batalha final e a maior parte do seu sétimo ano e liberaram você para se transformar em um apanhador mundialmente conhecido".

"Espere! E eu?", Malfoy perguntou subitamente. "Onde eu estava quando isso aconteceu?"

"Me criando", Gabe simplesmente respondeu.

"Você quer dizer que eu fique preso em casa, cuidando da família enquanto Potter fazia nome pelo mundo?"

"O que? Não. Harry não lembra do relacionamento de vocês".

"Por que não", Harry perguntou.

Gabe suspirou em frustração.

"Por que isso aconteceu durante este ano e eles apagaram esse ano de sua memória", Hermione pacientemente explicou.

"Obrigado, tia Hermione".

"Então tudo que eu fizer esse ano irá desaparecer? Todas as minhas memórias? Sumirão?", Harry podia sua raiva aumentar. "Bem, então, se isso vai mesmo acontecer, eu deveria sair e fazer uma idiotice já que eu não me lembrarei mesmo!"

Malfoy torceu o nariz. "Por favor, Potter. Você já faz isso sempre. Você não precisa fazer mais nenhum esforço".

"Quem que teve a merda da autoridade para deixar que os _healers_ fazerem isso?", Harry demandou. "Foi o Dumbledore, não foi?"

"Na verdade, foi o Draco", Gabe disse em tom baixo.

Harry se virou para Malfoy. "Eu aposto que você riu muito disso, não foi? Você-".

"HARRY!"

"O QUÊ?"

"Antes que você continue acusando Malfoy, você deveria realmente pensar sobre isso. Se vocês dois tinham algo acontecendo entre vocês dois, apagando sua memória traria muito mais sofrimento para Malfoy do que para você", Hermione disse.

"O que?", Ron, Harry e Malfoy falaram em coro.

"Gabe disse que vocês dois estavam apaixonados. Ter todo esse amor apagado de sua memória... honestamente Harry, você vivia sua vida em uma abençoada ignorância. Ao mesmo tempo, Malfoy provavelmente ainda carregava seu, agora, não-retribuído amor por você, provavelmente evitando você a qualquer custo considerando que tudo o que você lembrasse fosse seu ódio por ele. Pense sobre quanta tortura em pôs sobre si mesmo", Hermione disse.

Harry encontrou-se sem palavras.

"Então, você está dizendo que eu me pus em uma vida de tortura para que Harry pudesse viver sua vida?", Malfoy demandou. "Você perdeu a cabeça!"

"Bem, é verdade", Gabe disse. "Além disso, você não estava de todo triste. Você tinha a mim!"

"Por que eu teria você se Potter não estava por perto?"

"Erm... recordação?", Gabe chutou.

Ron se recusava a acreditar nisso.

"Tudo isso é besteira! Eu aposto que Malfoy começou um relacionamento com você sob um plano de dar você para Você-Sabe-Quem e quando falhou, ele apagou sua memória para que você não pudesse se lembrar da traição dele. Então para manter alguma forma de controle sobre você, ele foi e criou Gabe, pata que se ele encontrasse você de novo, ele pudesse te ameaçasse usando seu próprio filho!"

"Como você se atreve!", Malfoy brandiu. "Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas com minha própria carne e sangue!"

"Claro que você faria!", Ron gritou de volta. "Você é um Malfoy!"

Isso acendeu o estopim. Esquecendo sobre magia sem varinha e o fato que tinha uma mesa no caminho, Malfoy se lançou sobre Ron. Harry rapidamente se levantou para bloquear o caminho de Malfoy, enquanto Hermione corria para agarrar Ron.

Mack e Gabe, entretanto, simplesmente sentaram-se de volta em suas cadeiras e assistiram a cena calmamente, como se isso fosse uma ocorrência normal em suas vidas.

Harry conseguiu segurar Malfoy tempo suficiente para que Hermione arrastasse Ron porta a fora.

A porta fechou-se com uma pancada, e Malfoy empurrou Harry e pôs sua cabeça em suas mãos enquanto se sentava numa tentativa de se acalmar.

Mack riu levemente. "Nunca insulte um Malfoy-Potter, especialmente quando o assunto for família. Papai nunca irá aprender essa lição, não é?"

Gabe sorriu fracamente e balançou sua cabeça.

"Bem, eu mantenho o que disse antes. Mais uma interrupção de meu pai, e porta a fora ele iria, e para cama é para onde vou. Boa sorte, caras e tentem não matar um ao outro", com uma piscadela, Mack se levantou e agarrou sua varinha e de seus pais e se dirigiu a porta".

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Olá, gente!

Sei que demorou um tempão, mas eu agora vou tentar me adiantar, juro que vou!

**_OBS: Quero indicar a vocês as fics do grupo Os Tradutores. Todas são ótimas e tenho certeza que vocês irão adorar todas! E leiam também minhas outras traduções: Ava Adore, Me Chame De Sr. Potter e The Depths Of Winter_**

Sem mais delongas, eu quero agradecer à: **Bárbara G., Fabi-Chan, Moony Ju, Safira-StaR e Half-Danes! **

Quero agradecer também as **Celly M** e a **Kirina-Li** por me ajudarem pela madrugada a arrumar um título que se ajustasse a esse cap. Obrigado, garotas!

**Será que dá para vocês deixarem algumas reviews? É pedri muito? LOL!**

**PS:**

**(1)** – Gente, vocês não têm noção de como eu ri ao traduzir isso. Em primeiro lugar eu nunca tinha lido a expressão antes e fui perguntar para o namorado da minha irmã, mas logo após eu perguntar a minha mente traduziu a expressão. Tipo, litealmente a tradução ficar "armar barraca". Gente, eu fiquei roxa de vergonha. Eu ri tanto que quase desmaiei por falta de ar! Rsrsrsrsrs. Vale, Gu! Haha.

**(2)** – Gente, cada vez mais eu amo o Gabe! Não tem como negar que ele seja um Malfoy!

**(3)** – _Healers_ são tipo os médicos no mundo bruxo. Eu sei que muitas das pessoas os traduzem como _curandeiros_, mas eu odeio essa palavra. Eu acho que mata o significado dela, então eu vou manter no original.

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a próxima...

Beijos


	9. Nunca

**Título:** HP e as Crianças do Futuro

**Adotada e Re-arranjada por:** Reyn

**Rate:** R para a linguagem usada, temas sexuais, violência e vidas alternativas.

* * *

**Capítulo 09**

**Nunca**

"Que diabos você acha que está fazendo?", Hermione gritou para Ron, que estava encostado na parede. "Nós deveríamos estar ajudando, não iniciando brigas e piorando a situação".

"Por que você está gritando comigo como se fosse minha culpa?", Ron perguntou.

"PORQUE É SUA CULPA!", Hermione gritou.

"Mãe, você deveria manter sua voz baixa visto que já se passa da meia-noite", Mack disse surgindo no corredor.

"Oh", Hermione parecia está sem-graça consigo mesmo. "Certo".

Mack riu e rodou os olhos. "Bem, aqui estão suas varinhas. Eu estou indo para cama. Vocês dois também vêm?"

"Ainda não". Hermione lançou um olhar mortal a Ron, que engoliu em seco nervosamente.

"Tudo bem então. Até mais", e com isso Mack se virou e saiu.

Assim que Mack desapareceu pelo corredor, Hermione se virou, pronta para castigar o ruivo na sua frente.

"Por que você não tenta abrir seus olhos e refletia sobre toda a sua rivalidade com o Malfoy por dois segundos? O que eu quero dizer, Ron, é que você pense em quão tudo isso é difícil para Harry! Ele-".

"Em quão é difícil para Harry! Merlin, Mione, e eu! Eu já tenho muita coisa em meus ombros no momento para que eu possa começar a me preocupar com os problemas de Harry!".

Hermione parecia que ia soltar fogo pelo nariz. "E QUAIS, exatamente, são os SEUS problemas?"

"Eu tenho um filho que me diz que eu sou CASADO com você, quando a gente nem ao menos está saindo! As pessoas estão me importunando para sair com você, quando nós nem mesmo SABEMOS se é dessa forma que ficamos juntos! E, no topo de tudo, o meu MELHOR AMIGO é GAY junto com o meu PIOR INIMIGO, Ron gritou em consternação.

"E como você acha que Harry está pensando sobre isso! Ele nem mesmo sabia que era gay antes de hoje! E então ele descobre que tudo o que ele fizer esse ano será apagado de sua memória! Pense isso, Ron! Ele finalmente encontra seu verdadeiro amor, e perde isso, não para a morte, mas por uma perda de memória! Ele tem muito mais sendo jogado sobre seus ombros do que você no momento, mas você se quer CONSIDEROU isso!", Hermione bufou. "Você não estava lá dentro escutando tido sobre isso!".

Os ombros de Ron caíram pesadamente enquanto ele deslizava pela parede e sentava-se no chão.

"É, acho que você está certa", ele disse baixinho. "Mas por que tudo na vida dele tem que ser tão complicado? Quero dizer, por que ele não pode viver uma vida normal como o resto de nós?"

Hermione sorriu levemente enquanto se sentava próximo a ele. "Eu tenho certeza que ele se faz a mesma pergunta toda noite antes de dormir".

Ron sorriu. "É".

Vários segundos se passaram em um silêncio significativo.

"Então... parece que nós estamos sozinhos por agora", Ron disse.

"Eu acho", Hermione disse.

"Ninguém aqui... só eu e você".

"Certo", Hermione disse.

Ron limpou a garganta nervosamente. "Então... você gostaria de sair comigo algum dia?"

"Eu adoraria", Hermione sorriu radiante.

Um rubor surgiu nas bochechas de Ron enquanto ele sorria abertamente. Mas o sorriso teve uma vida curta quando Hermione repentinamente jogou Ron no chão, o beijando loucamente **(1)**.

**xxxxxxx**

"Então... já que estamos apenas nós aqui, posso lhe chamar de pai?"

"Não", Harry respondeu.

"Ah, vamos! Não será confuso, eu prometo!".

"Não".

"E se eu chamar Malfoy de pai (father) e você de pai (dad) **(2)**?".

"Não".

"Espere um minuto", Malfoy interrompeu. "O que você quis dizer com 'se'você me chamar de pai (father) **(2)**? Você não deveria me tratar com mais respeito?"

"Bem, eu o faço na frente de outras pessoas", Gabe disse, "mas quando está somente você e eu, eu normalmente o chamo apenas de pai (dad)".

Malfoy torceu sua cara.

"Pelo menos eu mantenho as aparências da família".

"Isso não importa agora", Harry disse irritado. "Chame ele do que quiser, mas, por favor, continue me chamando pelo nome".

"Tudo bem. Desde que todas as distrações se foram, nós devemos continuar?", Gabe questionou.

"Então, como o _Cicatriz_ derrota o Lorde das Trevas?", Malfoy perguntou, sua curiosidade o vencendo.

Gabe riu e balançou a cabeça.

"O que?", Malfoy amuou-se.

"Desculpa. É que Cicatriz é o apelido carinhoso pelo qual você chama o Harry. E escutar você o usando agora...", a explicação de Gabe foi se transformando em uma gargalhada ao olhar para os rostos de seus pais.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram em sinal de horror e sua boca se escancarou que nem um peixinho dourado, enquanto Malfoy parecia que estava lutando com sua ânsia de vomito. Essas expressões rapidamente desapareceram sendo repostas por olhares mortais primeiramente entre sis e então para Gabe.

A risada de Gabe morreu instantaneamente. "Certo. Desculpas. Então eu estava a dizer sobre quando eu tinha três anos e Harry me levou para voar e quase me deixou cair?"

"Espere, você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta!", Malfoy exclamou.

"Eu não posso responder a isso, você é um Comensal da Morte", Gabe disse. "E você mesmo disse que eu não deveria responder a essa pergunta na sua frente".

"Honestamente, Gabriel, como um Malfoy, eu esperava mais de você. Eu também disse que planejava deixar meu pai fora disso já que nós não iremos nos lembrar nada disso...", Malfoy falou em seu arrastado.

"Hey, ele está certo!", Harry concordou.

Gabe suspirou. "Eu não posso dizer a vocês, porque vocês não acreditariam em mim, mas que seja verdade".

"Gabe, você jogou muitas coisas sobre nós nas últimas doze horas. Eu realmente duvido que nós decidamos que essa será a única coisa que nós não acreditaríamos", Harry disse.

"Ok. Ele morre rindo".

"Ele O QUE?", perguntou os dois outros garotos.

"Ele morre rindo", Gabe simplesmente disse.

Pelos dois rostos confusos, ele elaborou.

"Harry perde uma estranha aposta e ele tem que se vestir como uma garota. Nós temos uma foto disso em algum lugar. Vocês deveriam ver! Ele de salto alto, meia arrastão em suas pernas, um curtíssimo short cobrindo sua... bem... bunda, e um justíssima blusa com a bandeira da Inglaterra que mau cobria sua barriga. Ele também usou muita sobra nos olhos e um batom vermelho em seus lábios, e várias presilhas em seu cabelo. Voltando ao assunto principal. Assim que ele termina os últimos toques em seu cabelo e maquiagem, a batalha final começa e ele não tem tempo para se trocar e corre para enfrentar Voldemort. Voldemort então dá uma boa olhada para Harry e o que ele está usando e morre rindo. Fim".

Pela segunda vez naquela noite, Malfoy sentia que poderia morrer por falta de oxigênio por rir tanto.

"Isso é uma mentira!", Harry gritou, completamente fora de si.

O rosto de Gabe se quebrou um largo sorriso igual ao de um gato que acabou de pegar um rato. "Sim, é mentira. Embora seja uma ótima história para se contar a outros Comensais da Morte que não estejam tão intentos em manterem isso escondido de suas famílias".

Malfoy tentou sorrir com escárnio no meio de suas risada, mas falhou.

"Então, como eu realmente o derroto?", Harry perguntou.

"Não posso dizer", Gabe disse.

"Por que não?", Harry perguntou raivoso.

"Por que você no futuro me deu estritas ordens para não dizer a vocês", gabe disse enquanto ele fingia que examinava suas unhas.

Harry rosnou, mas decidiu continuar.

"Tudo bem. Como exatamente nós", Harry moveu um dedo entre ele e Malfoy, "mantivemos nossa relação escondida de Voldemort e de futuros Comensais da Morte?"

"O que prova que eu não tagarelo tudo a meu pau e o Lorde das Trevas", Malfoy disse presunçoso.

"Mas esse não é o ponto!", Harry disse. "O maldito Voldemort sabe ler mentes e no topo disso ele tem acesso direto a minha cabeça! Como ele não descobre sobre tudo isso e encontra um meio de usa isso como vantagem!".

"Acesso direto a sua cabeça? Sobre o que você está balbuciando, Potter?", Malfoy perguntou.

"Nós somo conectados, graças a essa estúpida cicatriz. Porque ele se diverte implantando imagens em minha cabeça quando eu estou dormindo apenas para me torturar", Harry disse, sua voz parecendo cansada.

"Não se preocupe mais sobre os pesadelos, pai. Draco irá lhe ajudar em breve", Gabe disse suavemente.

"Como você sabe sobre os meus sonhos", Harry perguntou desconfiado.

"Eu sou seu filho. Dãh!".

"Por que eu ajudaria Harry com seus sonhos, especialmente quando eles são criados pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas?", Malfoy demandou.

"Amor", Gabe disse alegremente.

O rosto de Malfoy se torceu. Tinha sido um longo e difícil dia, e ele estava realmente se enchendo dessa coisa toda de 'amor'.

"Bem, foi isso, ou o Tio Ron estava certo sobre você, que você apenas estava com Harry numa tentativa de acabar com ele", Gabe deu os ombros.

"O que você quer dizer? Você está dizendo que não tem certeza?", Harry repentinamente perguntou.

"Bem, há sempre a possibilidade de vocês dois estarem me alimentando com alguma doce e fantasiosa história para me manter alegremente satisfeito", Gabe disse.

"Eu nunca mentiria sobre uma coisa dessas! E Malfoy já provou a Ron que nunca jogaria tão baixo! Mesmo que ele seja um Malfoy!", Harry disse.

"Tudo bem então!", Gabe disse, feliz que sua psicologia inversa tenha funcionado tão bem. "Você dois realmente estavam apaixonado um pelo outro".

"Não tenha tanta certeza", Malfoy disse, olhando para Harry com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Ele ainda estava levemente sentido pelo insulto ao nome de sua família. Honestamente, nem todos os Malfoy eram tão maus assim!

"O que isso quer dizer?", Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Eu não acredito em amor", Malfoy disse honestamente enquanto virava sua cabeça.

Por alguma razão desconhecida, esta simples declaração desapontou Harry.

"O QUE! Como você não pode acreditar em amor!", Harry se levantou abruptamente, derrubando sai cadeira.

"Simples. Como um Malfoy, eu tenho tudo, e tenho tido qualquer coisa que eu possa ter querido. Desde que o amor nunca esteve entre nenhuma dessas coisas, então ele não pode existir", Malfoy disse.

"E Gabe? Como você explica a existência dele então?".

Malfoy deu os ombros. "Talvez o Weasley tenha razão e eu tenha me rebaixado a esse ponto".

"Você está mentindo", Harry disse.

"E como exatamente você pretende provar o contrário?", Malfoy o desafiou.

"Como você não pode acreditar em amor, Malfoy? Certamente você reconsidera alguma coisa no decorrer desse ano", a voz de Harry saiu com um tom pedante.

"Reconsiderar! Com você! Abra seus olhos, Potter! Nós temos sido inimigos desde que nos conhecemos! Eu realmente acho praticamente impossível que repentinamente coloquemos nossas diferenças de lado e fiquemos apaixonados em menos de um anos! Especialmente após o fato que eu realmente irei me tornar um comensal da morte!", Malfoy agora estava em pé. "Eu não sei sobre você, mas para mim, todas as minhas ações gritam '_Morte ao garoto-que-sobreviveu'_!".

"Você não pode estar falando a verdade!", Harry protestou.

"Por que não!".

"Porque você está aqui! Apenas isso já prova que alguma parte de você quer isso!".

"Foda-se, Potter! Eu só vim porque estava curioso!".

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram em choque, depois em mágoa, antes de se estreitarem em raiva.

"Tudo bem", ele gritou enquanto foi buscar sua varinha. "Eu tentei acreditar o que você me disse, Gabe. Mas agora eu volto a disse o que havia dito anteriormente. Malfoy não é nada mais um idiota odioso que não se importa com ninguém, apenas consigo mesmo".

Com isso Harry saiu tempestuosamente da sala.

**xxxxxxx**

O som da porta se batendo fez com que Ron e Hermione rapidamente se afastassem um do outro.

"Harry, o que houve!", Hermione perguntou enquanto eles se apressavam para acompanhá-lo.

"Devagar, colega!", Ron o chamou.

Mas Harry não diminuiu seus passos. Na verdade, ele apressou seus passos enquanto tentava se afastar mais do que conseguia do Malfoy.

"Harry, você quer parar?", Hermione agarrou a manga de Harry e o forçou encarar ela e seu novo namorado.

"Você estava certo, Ron", Harry disse esquentado. "Não há outro modo".

Ele então se virou e retomou sua caminhada até seu salão comunal, seu amigos em seus calcanhares.

**xxxxxx**

"SEU IDIOTA", Gabe gritou assim que Harry saiu pela porta. "VOCÊ TEM IDÉIA DE QUÃO PERTO ELE ESTAVA DE TER DADO UMA CHANCE!".

"E por que eu gostaria que ele me desse uma chance", Malfoy perguntou com seus braços cruzados.

Gabe rosnou e correu suas mãos por seus bagunçados cabelos. "Por que ele pode lhe dar a única coisa que mais ninguém pode!".

Ele parou para ver se isso havia causado algum efeito em Malfoy, antes de continuar. "Mas você, sendo o imbecil que você TEM que ser, escolheu não olhar para isso, ao invés de tentar encontrar as mais diversas maneiras com que você pode transformar a vida dele num inferno pior do que já é!".

"Claro! Este é meu trabalho como arqui-rival", Malfoy disse ignorando a declaração previa que veio em ter os insultos jogados contra ele.

"Merlin, e aqui, eu achando que o tio Ron estava sendo apenas teimoso! Eu estou começando a acreditar que ele está certo em alguns pontos!", Gabe disse com raiva.

"Bom. Então você pode ir e se juntar ao feliz Trio Dourado e aprender as demonstrações deles de 'Eu Odeio a Sonserina'".

"Pai, não seja assim", Gabe disse, com sua voz repentinamente mais suave. "Eu conheço você. Você não tem que pôr seus muros comigo".

"Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando", Malfoy disse enquanto se remexia em sua cadeira.

Gabe torceu seu rosto. "Por que você insiste em seu tão difícil?"

"Não sou eu que estou sendo difícil. Foi Potter que saiu batendo portas. EU não sei porque ele está tomando minhas decisões tão pessoalmente", Malfoy disse teimosamente.

"'Por que?'. Você quer saber POR QUE?", Gabe o desafiou.

"Era uma pergunta retórica-".

"EU IREI LHE DIZER POR QUE! É porque em toda sua vida, ele nunca teve nada disso! Seus pais foram mortos antes que ele pudesse sequer se lembrasse deles! Ele foi criado por parentes que o odeiam! Seu padrinho, que era a coisa mais próxima que ele tinha de um pai, foi morto assim que o pai o encontrou!", Gabe parou rapidamente para respirar.

"A coisa mais próxima que ele tem de uma família agora, é a família de seu melhor amigo, e mesmo assim não é a mesma coisa! E agora ele descobre que ele tem a chance de ter um amor verdadeiro, e de criar sua própria família e não ter que dividi-la, você apenas fica aí sentado e diz a ele isso NUNCA irá acontecer!".

"E?", Malfoy perguntou.

"E! E! E você está tirando a única coisa que ele deseja ter! Como você se sentiria se o mesmo acontecesse com você!", Gabe gritou.

"Que seja. EU estou cansado. Você vem?", Malfoy perguntou enquanto se levantava e ia buscar sua varinha.

Gabe deixou um urro frustrado escapar ao seguir seu pai de volta aos dormitórios da Sonserina, lutando contra a vontade de lançar uma maldição pelas costas.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

OI, gente.

Eu sei que demorei, mas parece que tem mais coisa para fazer quando você está de férias! XD!

Gostaram desse cap? Cada vez o Gabe dá mais mostras que realmente tem Slytherin no sangue não? Rsrsrsrs. Mas também não tem como não notara parteGriffindor!

**OBS: PS Nº 01 Perdido**

**Quanto o pessoal que percebeu que faltava PS nº01, eu já arrumei. Eu vou explicar: depois que eu descobri o significado da expressão, eu não consegui arrumar-la no texto sem ficar muito pesada e mexer totalmente no texto para desse um sentido a ela. ai eu substitui. Mas agora relendo o texto (eu nunca releio o texto, eu traduzo de uma vez e o posto), eu acho que vou colocar o sentido verdadeiro, porque fica muito mais engraçado. Então se vocês quiserem, voltem para o cap anterior e releiam.**

Gente, deixem review! PLEASE! Não custa nada! Rsrsrsrrs. E mais reviews, significa mais rápido o cap virá! XD!

**Leiam também minhas outras traduções**: **Ava Adore, Me Chame De Sr. Potter e The Depths Of Winter**E também leiam as fics do **Grupo Os Tradutores**.

Meus Agradecimentos à: **Safira-Star, Half-Danes** (tem muita coisa ainda por vim desses dois!),**Mel Deep Dark, Barbara G.** (vc agora ouviu aleluia e os sinos dos anjos!XD), **Aniannka**, **Pandora**(tudo na vida tem uma explicação! XD), **Dark Wolf 03** (eu amo essa fic de GW! Se chama TE AMO! Quanto a mudança, pelo o que ela me explicou, essa fic cresceu mais do que ela esperava. Ela tinha previsto apenas alguns caps, mas surgiram tantas ideias que a fic virou uma trilogia! Tudo tem explicação. Te prometo!), **Cherryx** (obs acima!), Monica Beckman (eu vou tentar maneirar nos PS ok? XD), **Fabi-Chan** (não pare de mandar reviews, por favor! XD), **Dana Norram** (obrigado por ainda me amar!XD obs acima!), **Daniela T Almeida,Lee Megrock** (não minha irmã, irmã da autora. Nunca pensei que alguém fosse ler aquele texto!XD. Se você todos por que nunca deixou review? O.o).

**PS:**

**(1) -** GIRLS RULES! Dá-lhe, Hermione! X

**(2)** – Eu coloquei as palavras em inglês do lado para explicar a diferença e também porque se eu não o fizesse a piada a resposta no fim do Malfoy não iria ter graça. _Dad_ é um jeito mais informal de chamar pai; _Father_ é mais formal, o Draco nos livros em inglês apenas chama seu pai de _Father_.

E por hoje é só pessol...

Até a próxima...

Beijos

Anna J Malfoy


	10. Sonhos!

**Título:** HP e as Crianças do Futuro

**Adotada e Re-arranjada por:** Reyn

**Rate:** R para a linguagem usada, temas sexuais, violência e vidas alternativas.

**N/A:** Eu fiz um capítulo bônus para meus dedicados leitores. Eu tenho recebido várias reviews perguntando por mais informações sobre as crianças Malfoy-Potter. Então eu decidi criar fichas para cada uma das crianças mais novas da família.

* * *

**Capítulo 09 ½**

**Sonhos**

Harry estava se remexendo em seu sono. Uma parte dele sabia que ele não estava descansando e que iria acordar, mas seu inconsciente se recusava a perde o controle e o garoto de cabelos rebeldes caia mais e mais na escuridão...

Brilhantes olhos verdes olharam em volta, tentando adivinhar onde ele estava. Ele parecia estar em um tipo de escritório. Olhando atentamente a sua volta, Harry deduziu que estava no Ministério da Magia. Mas em que departamento? Seria esse algum tipo de truque de Voldemort?

Olhando para mesa em frente onde estava sentado, Harry notou uma grossa pasta. A curiosidade o tomando, o fez apanhar a pasta e começar a folhear seu interior.

Após olhar várias páginas, Harry percebeu que toda aquela informação era sobre ele! Mais precisamente, sobre sua futura família. Pondo a questão sobre o que ele estava fazendo no futuro, ele começou a ler atentamente os papéis em sua frente.

Havia informações sobre Harry e Draco quando eles estavam na escola, onde eles viviam, o que eles faziam para se sustentarem. Harry parou para olhar algumas fotos de sua casa (era enorme!) e franziu quando notou que pareciam fotos tiradas dele brincando com seus filhos.

Pondo as fotos de lado, Harry olhou para próxima folha e viu que era um perfil de Gabe, obviamente preenchido pelo garoto e não por um profissional. Harry não conseguiu impedir-se de rir ao ler algumas das repostas que o garoto havia escrito. Era obvio que ele não tinha levado esse pequeno relatório a sério.

**Nome Completo:**Gabriel Harry Malfoy-Potter

**Idade: **13. Ou cinco, como Mack sempre afirma.

**Data de Aniversário: **Sabe, eu tecnicamente não tenho um nascimento já que eu realmente

não 'nasci'. Para mim, poderia ser 'terminado de ser consebido'. Ou talvez – (notas os

olhares que Rama e Mack estão dando à ele). Ok. A minha data de nascimento é 11 de

novembro.

**Sexo: **Embora eu caminho para os dois lados, eu não diria não a um pouco de força.

**Ollhos: **Prata com raios de verde. As pessoas costumam encarar.

**Cabelo: **Pretos com mechas loiras e bagunçados que nem do papai.

**Rosto: **Pálido e obtuso, ou 'sofisticado' como Pai costuma dizer.

**Corpo: **Pequeno e magrela. Eu culpo o papai embora que ele diga que eu tenho um corpo

perfeito para um apanhador e que eu eventualmente crescerei.

**Pais:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Eu poderia pedir pais melhores embora eles

constantemente levem um ao outro a loucura.

**Família:** Duas irmãs mais novas gêmeas, Jasmine e Rose (com quase dez anos), que eu

juro são as pessoas com a mais estranha conexão telepática porque elas sempre estão

trocando olhares. Há também o Lief, meu irmão caçula de oito anos, que almeja ser como

eu um dia, meus pais, e os Weasleys que são minha família 'estendida'. E meu avó Lucius,

mas eu não estou bem certo se é seguro classificá-lo como família.

**Animais de estimação: **Nyoka e outras cobras que vem e vão. Um sinistro chamado

Snuffles (em homenagem a Sirius) que nós deixamos solto pelas terras para assustar os

repórteres. E minha coruja, Felix

**Residência: **Godric's Hollow. Outra prova que Papai ama o pai. Senão, por que ele se

mudaria para um lugar que tem seu nome em homenagem a Godric Gryffindor.

**Membro Favorito da Familia: **Lief. A pobre criança fica doente só de esperar que eu vá

para casa.

**Casa e Ano: **Terceiro ano, Grifinória

**Melhor Matéria: **Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas (Meu pai a ensina!)

**Pior Matéria: Poções**. Eu não sou tão ruim, mas Snape não gosta de mim

**Professor Favorito: **Professor Malfoy-Potter (Dãh)

**Professor Que Detesta: **Professor Snape

**Gosta de: **Quadribol

**Não Gosta De: **Da imprensa e do Ministério da Magia.

**Amigos: **Mack e Rama

**Inimogos: **Parker Winchester (Ele precisa urgentemente tirar sua cabeça de sua bunda!)

**Personalidade: **Gentil…arrogante as vezes…amigável na maior parte do tempo.

**Vida:**Eu me divirto!

**Melhor Lembrança:**Da vez que meu pai me levou para voar quando eu tinha dois anos.

Foi a primeira vez que eu havia o visto pessoalmente.

**Pior Lembrança: **A noite do meu aniversário de três anos. EU pensei que finalmente eu

ficaria com meu pai, mas eu estava errado. Papai ficou comigo por várias horas me

explicando a situação. Mesmo que eu não pudesse entender.

**Habilidades Especiais: **Eu sou parselmouth. Há algo nos meus olhos com que faça ser

difícil saberem o que eu estou sentindo.

**Outros:** Eu sou o apanhador do time da Grifinória.

**xxxxxxxx**

Indo para a próxima página, Harry parou. Havia mais informações sobre seus outros filhos. Por que o ministro tinha tantas informações sobre seus filhos?

Esperando encontrar algumas respostas, ele ler os três relatórios seguintes. Pelo relatório de Gabe, ele sabia que 'papai' era ele e 'Pai' era o Malfoy.

**Nome Completo: **Jasmine Lily Malfoy-Potter

**Idade: **9 anos e 11 meses

**Aniversário: **23 de Novembro

**Sexo: **Feminino

**Olhos: **Cinza

**Cabelos: **Cereja Escuro. Eu acho que à parte 'cereja' vem da vovó Lily. Eu escutei dizer que ela tinha cabelos vermelhos.

**Rosto: **Delicado e Sofisticado. Pelo menos é o que o Pai diz.

**Corpo: **Crescendo Harmoniosamente.

**Pais: **Draco e Harry Malfoy-Potter.

**Família: **Papai e Pai, minha irmã gêmea Rose, Gabriel (ele vai para Hogwarts) e Lief.

**Animais de Estimação: **Cobras e Snuffles, nosso Sinistro. Ele parece um cachorrão para mim **(1)**.

**Residência: **Godric's Hollow.

**Membro Favorito da Família: **Rose.

**Casa e Ano: **Eu ainda não vou para escola. Mas eu espero que seja colocada na Sonserina.

**Melhor Matéria: **Poções.

**Pior Matéria: **Feitiços e DCAT.

**Professor Favorito: **Meu pai.

**Pior Professor: **Pelo o que o Gabriel diz, Snape. Mas Pai diz que ele não é tão mau assim.

**Gosta de: **Conspirar com Rose; Assustar as pessoas usando nossa conexão especial.

**Não de: **Quando as pessoas me confundem com a Rose. Nós não somos parecidas. E eu também não gosto do Ministério da Magia. Eles já tentaram seqüestrar o Lief.

**Amigos: **Rose, nossas cobras, Papai e Pai.

**Inimigos: **Os amigos de Gabriel. Especialmente Rama. Ele é realmente horrível.

**Personalidade: **Sombria e Misteriosa.

**Vida: **É um prazer.

**Melhor Recordação: **Todo ano quando Gabriel e seus amigos pegam o trem.

**Pior Recordação: **Os aniversários de Gabriel. Todos os seus amigos aparecem.

**Habilidades Especiais: **Eu posso falar Parseltongue **(2)**. Eu também tenho um vinculo especial com a minha irmã, então eu sei o que ela está pensando e sentindo. Por alguma razão isso assusta as pessoas.

**Outros: **No próximo ano eu vou para Hogwarts. Eu quero ser da Sonserina, assim poderei evitar Gabriel e seus amigos com maior facilidade.

M-P... M-P... M-P... M-P...M-P

**Nome Completo: **Rose Narcissa Malfoy-Potter

**Idade: **Um mês para fazer 10.

**Aniversário: **23 de Novembro

**Sexo: **Feminino

**Olhos: **Verdes Cintilantes.

**Cabelos: **Loiro Morango, mas não rosa.

**Rosto: **Delicado e Sofisticado

**Corpo: **Magrela.

**Pais: **Draco e Harry Malfoy-Potter.

**Família: **Papai e Pai, Jasmine, ela é minha irmã gêmea, Gabriel; ele é meu irmão mais velho, e meu irmão caçula, Lief.

**Animais de Estimação: **Cobras e um cachorrão chamado Snuffles. Snuffles parece um Sinistro.

**Residência: **Godric's Hollow.

**Membro Favorito da Família: **Jasmine.

**Casa e Ano: **Quando eu chegar, eu acho que prefiro a Sonserina. Meu Pai disse que eu vou me dar melhor lá.

**Melhor Matéria: **Feitiços e DCAT.

**Pior Matéria: **Poções.

**Professor Favorito: **Papai e Snape. As histórias que contam dele não são verdadeiras.

**Pior Professor: **McGonagall. Nós sempre recebemos cartas dela sobre como o Gabriel age mal na escola. Eu não acho que ele seja tão mau assim...

**Gosta de: **Conspirar com a Jasmine.

**Não gosta de: **Quando as pessoas me confundem com a Jasmine. E quando as pessoas dizem que meu cabelo é rosa. Ele não é rosa! É loiro morango! Eu também odeio a imprensa por ter traumatizado Lief no ano passado.

**Amigos: **Jasmine, Papai e Pai, nossas cobras.

**Inimigos: **Os amigos de Gabriel. Embora eu ache o Rama doentiamente fascinante.

**Personalidade: **Eu me acho simples e sincera

**Vida: **Melhor no verão, quando todo mundo está aqui.

**Melhor Recordação: **Quando o Gabriel e todos seus amigos estão aqui em casa para o verão.

**Pior Recordação: **Quando Gabriel e todos seus amigos vão embora para escola.

**Habilidades Especiais: **Eu sou uma Parselmouth e eu e Jasmine compartilhamos uma conexão especial.

**Outros: **Se eu for escolhida para ser da Sonserina quando eu for a Hogwarts, eu mostrarei as pessoas que a casa não é tão mau.

M-P... M-P... M-P... M-P...M-P

**Nome Completo: **Lief Draco Malfoy-Potter

**Idade: **Quase nove

**Aniversário: **27 de Fevereiro.

**Sexo: **Eu sou um garoto.

**Olhos: **Verdes com alguns traços de cinza.

**Cabelos: **Loiro com algumas mechas negras.

**Rosto: **Fino.

**Corpo: **Pequeno, mas tudo bem.

**Pais: **Harry e Draco Malfoy-Potter.

**Família: **Meus pais, minhas irmã, que são gêmeas, e meu irmão mais velho Gabe. Ele é brilhante!

**Animais de Estimação: **Nosso cachorro Snuffles e algumas cobras.

**Residência: **Godric's Hollow.

**Membro Favorito da Família: **Gabe. Ele me dá presentes e gosta de sair comigo e me deixa brincar com ele e com os seus amigos, quando eles estão aqui.

**Casa e Ano: **Em dois anos eu estarei indo para Hogwarts.

**Melhor Matéria: **Erm... quadribol?

**Pior Matéria: **Não sei... Eu não gosto de entrevistadores! Eles invadem nossas terras.

**Professor Favorito: **Papaizinho!

**Pior Professor: **Professora McGonagall. Ele sempre nos manda corujas dizendo o quanto o Gabe é ruim. Ele não é mau!

**Gosta de: **Jogar quadribol, e também gosto do Gabe e do Rama.

**Não gosta de: **Do Ministério da Magia. Eles dizem que bebês de caldeirões não são permitidos e que deveriam me tomar para me fazer de exemplo.

**Amigos: **Gabe e Rama e Mack.

**Inimigos: **Os repórteres e o Ministério da Magia.

**Personalidade: **Eu quero ser que nem o Gabe!

**Vida: **É realmente divertido no verão quando o Gabe e seus amigos estão aqui.

**Melhor Recordação: **Logo depois que os repórteres nos atacaram. Gabe e Rama me levaram até Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes e Tio Jorge e Tio Fred nos levaram para o depósito e nos mostraram vários coisas para me animarem. Eles até fizeram Rama e Gabe provarem alguns de seus produtos. Foi muito engraçado.

**Pior Recordação: **Quando nós fomos ao Beco Diagonal para pegar o material para o segundo ano de Gabe em Hogwarts. Era minha primeira vez lá e alguns repórteres nos viram e nos atacaram. Um deles até tentou me seqüestrar! Rama me segurou bem apertado para me proteger enquanto Gabe tentava lançar um feitiço nele. Todo os outros se separaram na confusão e eu estava muito assustado.

**Habilidades Especiais: **Eu posso falar com cobras. Meus olhos fazem com que seja difícil que as pessoas possam dizer o que eu estou sentindo, mas Gabe consegue ver. E Rama também, mas ele nem mesmo precisa estar olhando para mim para saber.

**Outros: **Eu quero ficar com a minha família.

O queixo de Harry estava caído em choque e raiva. Por que diabos o Ministério queria levar seu filho mais novo?

Folheando o resto do conteúdo da pasta, Harry notou uma detalhada descrição de uma poção de bebê de caldeirão, uma cópia do decreto que bania crianças de caldeirão, uma lista de vários modos de ser ter uma criança e notas de onde veio cada criança Malfoy-Potter.

Ele parou para ler as notas. Mesmo que os olhos de Gabe apontavam claramente para a poção, Malfoy havia afirmado veemente que ele nasceu de forma natural. Malfoy havia dito que engravidou uma garota, que havia bebido várias poções perigosas, e por isso que o garoto havia nascido com uma aparência diferente.

As gêmeas pareciam naturais o suficiente, então o Ministro simplesmente assumiu que um dos pais havia pulado a cerca e dormindo com alguma mulher **(3)**.

Enquanto a Lief, parecia que algum repórter teria conseguido o pressionar, e ele deixou escapar que não havia nascido naturalmente.

Harry olhou com raiva para os papéis. Então eles queriam lhe tirar seu filho mais novo porque ele havia nascido de uma poção ilegal! Que merda eles pensavam! Ele não havia se sacrificado o suficiente por eles! Agora eles queriam lhe tirar alguém de sua família! A porção tinha sido feita e Lief tinha saído normal! Por que não podiam esquecer?

Fumegando, Harry atirou a pasta e todo seu conteúdo na parede. Ele permaneceu lá parado, olhando para a bagunça que repentinamente se transformou em chamas.

Ninguém, _ninguém_ iria se meter na sua vida daquele jeito! Ele obviamente havia trabalho duro para isso, e ele estaria louco se deixasse alguém tomar seu filho de si! Nem mesmo-.

Harry piscou, o nome 'Malfoy' vacilou no fim da sentença. Mas Malfoy já estava metido nisso, não estava? Na verdade, ele era parcialmente responsável por criar coisas tão perfeitas.

Harry vagarosamente se afastou das cinzas. Malfoy nunca tiraria seus filhos dele porque ele havia ajudado a criá-los. Ele fez isso porque amava Harry. Não era isso que Gabe estava tentando lhe dizer todo esse tempo?

Mas então... oh Deus. Fora Harry que fugira de tudo isso. Era ele que estava tirando tudo isso de si mesmo. Se ele se recusasse a acreditar nisso, então não haveria Lief pelo qual lutar. Sem gêmeas para proteger. Sem família própria.

Virando-se, Harry correu. Ele não sabia para onde ir, apenas queria ir o mais longe daquele escritório. O mais longe da terrível verdade que ele era o único que estava destruindo sua própria vida. Devagar, o corredor crescia e crescia. A luz se apagou e a escuridão tomou lugar.

E de repente ele estava caindo.

Harry acordou de repente, respirando pesadamente, lágrimas caindo por suas bochechas sem sua permissão. Que merda tinha acontecido? Ele obviamente havia tido um sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo julgando pelo estado que acordou. Mas sobre o que havia sido?

Lutando contra o sono que estava o chamando de volta, Harry tentou se lembrar, mas seus esforços foram vencidos quando seus olhos se fecharam.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Gente, esse cap não existe mais na história original. Ele foi retirado porque a autora criou uma pagina com a descrição das crianças. Eu achei melhor colocá-lo. O que vocês acham?

Por essa razão a tradução vai ficar com uma cap a mais que o original. Tudo bem para vocês?

O que vocês acharam das outras crianças Malfoy-Potter?

Vocês devem estar se perguntando porque esse cap veio em menos de uma SEMANA, não é? EU respondo: por causa de vocês! Vocês deixaram reviews! Então gente, deixem review! PLEASE! Não custa nada! Rsrsrsrrs.

**Leiam também minhas outras traduções**: **Ava Adore, Me Chame De Sr. Potter e The Depths Of Winter**E também leiam as fics do **Grupo Os Tradutores**

Meus agradecimentos a: **Aniannka, Srta Kinomoto, Kirina-Li, Mel Deep Dark, Dana Norram, Anushka-chan, Narcisa Lê Fey, Baby Potter, Amy Lupin e kijulia.**

**PS:**

**(1)** – Animais tão nooormais que eles têm, não? XD! Apenas algumas cobras e um SINISTRO! Rsrsrsrs.

(2) – Eu não traduzo essa palavra. Eu a prefiro no original como várias outras palavras! EU ODEIO A LIA! XD! Mas ela significa Ofidioglota (é assim que se escreve?).

(3) – Que coisa feia! Pensarem mal de nossos garotos! Eles nunca seriam capazes de fazer isso! Bem, o Potter não, já o Malfoy... XD!

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a próxima...

Beijos.


	11. Pronunciamentos

**Título:** HP e as Crianças do Futuro

**Autora:** Reyn

**Rate:** R para a linguagem usada, temas sexuais, violência e vidas alternativas.

**Traduzida por: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo 10 : **Pronunciamentos

Harry acordou na manhã seguinte se perguntando por que ele se sentia tão miserável. Sua confusão logo se transformou em raiva assim q eu ele se lembrou os eventos da noite anterior.

'_Maldito Sonserino'_.

Felizmente, Ron escolheu esse momento para entrar dançando no quarto, usando nada mais que uma toalha, obviamente recém-saído do banho, que com sucesso o distraiu da carreira de pensamentos sobre um certo sonserino.

"Ou os Chudley Cannons apareceram no café da manhã ou a Hermione viu você nos chuveiros e se jogou em cima de você. Qual dos dois?", Harry perguntou.

"Bem... não foi a primeira opção...", Ron murmurou enquanto seu rosto assumia uma tonalidade de vermelho.

A boca de Harry se abriu em choque. "Então ela viu você no chuveiro e-".

"NÃO! Não! Também não foi isso!", Ron rapidamente o cortou. "Agora dá para falar baixo!".

"O que está acontecendo?", perguntou um sonolento Simas atrás das cortinas de sua cama.

"Ron estava no chuveiro quando ele-mmph...", Harry lançou um olhar mortal a Ron havia colocado sua mão esquerda em boca, antes de lamber a mão dele.

"EW! Isso é nojento!", Ron retirou sua mão, tentando limpá-la na toalha. "Eu nem mesmo sei onde essa língua esteve!".

"É? Bem, eu também não sei onde sua mão...", Harry parou de falar ao se lembrar que Ron havia vindo agora do banheiro. Depois a dancinha, obviamente pensando em Hermione. Vindo do banheiro. Com os pensamentos em Hermione. O chuveiro. Pensamentos de Hermione.

Harry pôs a mão na boca ao correr para o banheiro para escovar os dentes, deixando um dormitório cheio de garotos rindo atrás de si.

"Eu sou destro, seu idiota!", Ron disparou para se retratar com Harry.

"Então. Por que você está tão feliz essa manhã?", Neville timidamente perguntou ao pegar suas meias. Ele ainda não tinha certeza o que Ron pensava sobre ele se casar com Gina, e ele sabia que Ron podia ser muito intimidante, mesmo de bom humor.

Ron simplesmente sorriu enquanto ia ao seu baú e apanhava seu uniforme.

"Não seja tolo, Neville", Dino disse, arremessando um travesseiro na direção de Neville. "Ele não nos dirá até que Harry tenha voltado".

"Pode estar certo disso", Ron confirmou enquanto se vestia.

"Hey, Ron", Simas disse enquanto se se levantava da cama. "É verdade o que aquele garoto disse ontem à noite? Sobre Harry estar com Malfoy?"

Ron repentinamente se virou, sua astral feliz se transformando rapidamente em algo obscuramente perigoso. "Nenhuma palavra sobre isso com Harry por perto, ok? Isso já é um assunto delicado para começo de conversa e se você o trouxer outra vez, eu os espancarei tanto que vocês nunca mais verão outro dia raiar".

Neville tremeu e se escondei debaixo de suas cobertas enquanto Dino e Simas encaravm Ron de queixos caídos.

"Então... eu acho que isso significa que é verdade?", Simas perguntou com um meio sorriso.

"O que é verdade?", Harry perguntou, voltando do banheiro.

"Já estava na hora de você voltar", Dino disse ao fechar a tampa de seu baú com mais força do que o necessário. "Agora Ron, nos diga a razão de sua felicidade".

"Sim, Ron. Nos conte", Harry disse rindo. "E melhor que seja boa, considerando que você entrou dançando com nada mais que uma toalhinha".

"Bom, garotos, se vocês querem mesmo saber, eu (uma significativa pausa) não sou mais um homem solteiro", Ron disse dramaticamente.

Uma onda de felicitações foi dita, mas rapidamente silenciada quando o ruivo continuou.

"E a sortuda garota, que agora possui toda atenção desses maravilhosos olhos azuis", ele se abaixou para escapar de um travesseiro que foi arremessado em sua direção, "é ninguém menos que nossa amada Srt. Hermione Granger".

"Já estava na hora!", veio um coro de vozes seguindo por risadas.

Ron franziu as sobrancelhas. "Vocês, garotos, deveriam me dar parabéns, e não me sacanear".

"Parabéns, Ron!", Harry disse enquanto deu um tapinha em seu ombro. "Se importa de nos dar mais detalhes?"

Ron sorriu abertamente. "Bem, depois que ela me expulsou da sala, ele começou a gritar comigo".

"Nos conte algo novo", Simas disse.

Ron pacientemente esperou que as risadas morressem antes de continuar. "E uma vez que ele acabou, ao invés de um de nós ir embora, como nós normalmente fazemos, nós ficamos e eu apenas perguntei".

"E ela disse sim?", Neville perguntou.

"Claro que ela disse sim!", Dino disse. "Foi só isso? Sem nenhum amasso?"

Ron corou rapidamente. "Eu não sou de ficar e contar".

"Ha! Então houve amassos!", Dino disse.

Ron corou mais ainda.

"Muitos amassos pelo que parece!", Simas riu.

"E como ela é?", Dino perguntou.

"Hey!", Harry finalmente se expressou. "É da minha melhor amiga que vocês estão falando! Mais perguntas como essa e eu terei que socar algum bom senso em vocês".

"Desculpa, Harry", várias vozes responderam.

Nesse momento a porta se abriu e Mack entrou. "Hey, caras! Alguém com fome?"

"Boas notícias, filho!", Ron disse enquanto dava nó em sua gravata. "Eu finalmente convidei sua futura mãe para sair!".

Mack rodou os olhos e disse. "Ótimo".

"Hey, você deveria ficar feliz por mim! Eu precisei de muita coragem!", Ron protestou.

"É, mas para que? Vocês todos irão esquecer de tudo assim que nós formos embora", mack disse.

O queixo de Ron caiu e ele soltou um fluxo enorme de xingamentos enquanto o grupo seguia Mack escada abaixo.

"Hey, agora, não fique bravo!", Mack disse. "Mamãe ainda está feliz! Ela está no Salão Comunal esperando por você, veja".

As bochechas de Ron ficaram rosadas quando ele viu Hermione pular de sua cadeira próxima à lareira e se aproximar rapidamente.

"Oi", disse ela.

"Er... oi", foi a resposta engasgada de Ron.

Harry não pode deixar de sorrir ao olhar para seus dois melhores amigos. "Credo, você dois são tão...".

"Tão o que?", Hermione perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Nada", Harry riu. "Mas devo dizer que estou feliz por vocês dois. Vocês têm um brilhante futuro à frente, e mesmo que vocês não se lembrem disso, é melhor que vocês dois façam isso valer a pena".

"Oh, Harry. Mas você também-", Hermione parou abruptamente ao perceber o olhar nos olhos de Harry. Havia felicidade, mas não muito escondido, havia também muita tristeza.

"Honestamente tio Harry", Mack agarrou seu braço e o arrastou para fora do retrato, "aquilo pareceu um brinde casamento. Eles estão a penas saindo. E provavelmente não vai durar muito".

Harry apenas sorriu fracamente e olhou para trás apenas para ver Hermione e Ron corados. Ele se perguntou por quê, mas isso até notar que eles estavam de mão dadas.

'_Graças a Merlin eu não tenho que passar por nada disso'_.

Harry franziu ao se lembrar que ele _tinha_ que passar por isso e instantaneamente se amaldiçoou em pensamento. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que não teria nada mais que pensamentos felizes esse ano, droga! Ele havia deixado Malfoy fuder coma sua resolução.

Com um suspiro, Harry se forçou a esquecer esses pensamentos quando percebeu que se sua _'carga de felicidade ambulante' _ainda não havia aparecido essa manhã.

"Ei, Mack, você viu o Gabe?", ele perguntou.

"Não desde ontem à noite", Mack respondeu indiferentemente.

Harry olhou para ele. "E você não está preocupado?".

"Na verdade, não. Ele provavelmente ele deve ter ficado com o tio Draco no dormitório da Sonserina".

"Mas ele não é da Grifinória?"

Mack deu os ombros. "Sim, mas nos foi dada permissão de ir a outras casas se nossos pais forem de casas diferentes de nós. Tipo algum tipo de conforto".

"Oh", foi tudo que Harry conseguiu dizer ao pensar que tipo de conforto alguém teria dormindo nas masmorras.

"Agora pensando nisso, eu não vi o Rama desde que chegamos", Mack murmurou para si mesmo.

"Quem é Rama?", Harry perguntou, tentando afastar seus pensamentos mesmo que remotamente de um certo Sonserino.

"Melhor amigo", veio à resposta.

"E você não viu essa pessoa desde que chegou nessa época", Harry pensou que isso era algo para se preocupar.

"Não. Eu achava que ele iria ficar conosco já que seu pai já se formou há muito tempo. Não é como se ele tivesse outro lugar para ir".

"E você não está preocupado. E se a viagem no tempo deu errado?".

"Realmente, Tio Harry, você deveria ter mais confiança em suas habilidades. Eu tenho certeza que ele está ficando com seu irmão mais velho na Corvinal ou algo assim", Mack disse. "Além disso, mesmo que ele tenha se perdido, ele é mais do que capaz de se ajudar".

"Mas se ele estiver perdido, não teríamos problemas em encontrá-lo?".

"A chance de você ter perdido um aluno em trezentos é remota. Você não deveria se preocupar com isso. Eu tenho certeza que ele irá aparecer. Além disso, como as coisas saíram depois que eu saí?".

Harry se fechou à resposta. "Eu não quero falar sobre isso".

"Ah, deixa disso. Não pode ter sido tão ruim".

"Foi. Quero dizer, algumas coisas que Malfoy disse-".

"Como o quê?", uma estridente vinda de trás deles os interrompeu.

Todo o grupo se virou para ver ninguém mais que Pansy Parkinson, visivelmente tremendo de raiva.

"Oh, espere, eu sei. Eu aposto que ele disse que o amava e queria te foder até você não agüentar mais!".

"Não foi isso-", Harry tentou dizer.

"Você se acha tão bom por tirar meu Draco de mim, Potter!", Pansy guincho alto, fazendo que quem tivesse escutado parasse e olhasse na direção no som.

"Não, na verdade-".

"Nós deveríamos nos casar depois da formatura! Eu deveria ser a pessoa com quem ele passaria o resto de sua vida!".

"Bem, você-".

"Mas ao invés disso", a voz de Pansy foi se tornando mais alta à medida que ela falava, "eu estou presa a uma vida com Goyle e tenho um filho cabeça de vento com ele!".

"Por que você não se casaria com um homem gorila que não consegue colocar duas palavras na mesma frase?", Ron falou.

"VÁ SE FODER, WEASLEY! NÃO É COMO SE EU TIVESSE ESCOLHA! DRACO DEVERIA SER MEU, MERDA! NÓS DEVERÍAMOS FICAR JUNTOS!".

"Obviamente, não é-", Mack começou a dizer.

"MAS VOCÊ TINHA QUE SE COLOCAR NO CAMINHO E... E", Pansy saiu correndo.

Harry permaneceu lá piscando. Ele havia tentando dizer a garota que ela era mais do que bem-vinda a tomar Malfoy, já que ele não tinha nenhuma intenção em buscar a companhia de Malfoy, mas ela não havia deixado ele dizer nada. Elas tinham uma maneira misteriosa de ver as coisas, e então atiravam suas conclusões quando você falhava em tentar imaginar o que elas estavam tentando dizer antes de sair tempestuosamente.

Ele deveria ficar agradecido que Malfoy tivesse dito o que ele queria e não ter saído tempestuosamente depois disso. Mas então, não fora Harry que havia saído batendo porta? Droga, isso queria dizer que ele era a _garota_ da relação?

Harry parou de andar e empalideceu.

Seria ele que ficava embaixo?

Agradecidamente, Harry foi interrompido desses pensamentos ao chegar na mesa e ver a comida. Ele não havia comido muito no jantar da noite anterior e se encontrar faminto n o momento.

Ron olhou por c ima de sua pequena pilha de salsichas para encontrar Harry atrás de uma enorme pilha de ovos mexidos.

"Com fome, amigo?".

"Deixe ele quieto, Ron. Ele não comeu muito ontem", Hermione disse.

"Oh, sim", Ron disse. "Você não acha que Gabe e Harry comem do mesmo jeito. Alias, cadê o Gabe?".

Ao invés de responder, os olhos de Harry escanearam a mesa da Sonserina. Ele rapidamente encontrou Malfoy e Gabe sentados juntos usando idênticas caras fechadas enquanto esfaqueavam a comida em seus pratos.

Harry encontrou-se imaginando se ficar perto da família Malfoy fazia sua cara naturalmente se transformar em algo desagradável, e se isso havia já havia acontecido com ele já que ele ficaria com Malfoy para sempre.

Sacudindo a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos, Harry retornou sua atenção para o prato em sua frente.

**xxxxxxx**

Draco fatiada seus ovos cozidos desanimadamente e assistia com satisfação quando a gema mal cozida escorrida de dentro do ovo.

'_Maldito Potter'_.

Na note passada, as palavras de Gabe o haviam afetado mais do que ele gostaria. Ele teria conseguido os ignorar se estivesse sozinho, mas o garoto tinha insistido em ficar próximo de seu Pai e dormir em seu quarto.

Com o som da sua suave respiração de Gabe alcançando seu ouvido, Draco não pôde impedir se de refletir sobre o que havia acontecido na última hora.

Suas piores suposições foram confirmadas. Ele e Harry Potter estavam apaixonados. Mas só porque isso havia sido confirmado não provava que isso fosse verdade. Franzindo, Draco havia decidido que não acreditaria em tão absurda declaração ao menos que ele visse provas com seus próprios olhos.

Estando satisfeito com sua conclusão, Draco seguiu para a próxima frase que estava ecoando em seus ouvidos desde que Gabriel havia a disparado.

"Por que ele pode lhe dar a única coisa que ninguém mais pode!".

Draco realmente queria isso de Potter? Ele supostamente quis, considerando que o futuro já lhe havia dito que sim. Além disso, Draco simplesmente não conseguia encaixar em sua cabeça como tais eventos poderiam acontecer, especialmente sob as dadas circunstâncias.

Ele seria um Comensal da Morte, fazendo com isso Potter seu inimigo jurado. Eles estariam em uma guerra um contra o outro, lutando em lado diferentes em um sangrento campo de batalha. Como de tudo isso, ele iria viver uma vida pacifica e criando uma família com o seu dito rival?

Não apenas isso, mas como ele convenceria Potter a lhe dar uma chance?Não que ele quisesse uma, mas ele estava curioso. A coisa toda em sua cabeça parecia realmente engraçada.

Incapaz de responder as essas perguntas na noite passada, Draco encontrava-se pensando sobre isso enquanto esfaqueava mais uma vez os seus ovos. Nada daquilo fazia algum sentido, e isso o irritava mais ainda. Esse não era um problema que ele conseguiria resolver apenas dando uma volta pelo castelo, muito para o seu desgosto.

Repassando mais uma vez a conversa da noite passada na esperança de encontrar mais pistas, Draco parou de repente. Potter havia dito que ele era bonito.

Traços de um sorriso apareceram nos lábios de Draco.

Potter pensava que ele, Draco Malfoy, era bonito.

Mas aí, o maldito Santo Potter tinha que continuar e transformar isso em um insulto, chamando sua beleza de enganosa.

Malfoy sorriu desdenhosamente ao continuar esfaqueando seu café da manhã. Sua aparência não era enganosa! Sua aparência era natural! Acompanhado de seus gostos aristocráticos, ele não era menos que um deus! Mulheres, e vários homens se jogavam aos seus pés por uma chance de ficar com ele!

Potter não tinha o direito de tornar tão maravilhoso elogio em algo como aquilo!

"Er... Pai?".

Draco saiu de seu transe e encarou Gabriel. "O quê?".

Dando um pequeno sorriso de lado, Gabriel levantou uma de suas mão e a pôs em cima da mão possuída de seu Pai.

"Eu tenho certeza que ele já está morto".

Franzindo, Draco olhou para seu café da manhã e notou que todo seu prato e boa parte da mesa ao redor dele estava encharcado com a gema amarela e seus olhos estavam tão mutilados que não eram nem mais comestíveis.

**xxxxxxxx**

Apesar do enorme apetite que abateu sobre Harry, ele se alimentava meio distraído. O café da manhã parecia estranhamente quieto, mas o moreno não conseguia levantar sua cabeça para averiguar o por quê. Ele sabia que tudo o que encontraria seriam sussurros e olhares em sua direção e na de Malfoy.

Então ele manteve seus olhos grudados na comida a sua frente, ouvindo a conversa entre Hermione, Ron e Mack.

"- eu não sei como ele planeja guardar segredo disso, a não ser que ele planeje parar-".

"Ele pode fazer isso? Certamente haverá reclamações sobre isso. Violação de nossos direitos", declarou Mack.

"O que você quer dizer com 'nossos direitos'?", bufou Ron. "Sobre quem diabos você planeja escrever?".

"Ron! Maneire sua linguagem na frente de nosso filho!".

"O, por favor, Herm! Eu tenho falado coisas assim desde o nosso segundo ano!".

"Mas você cresceu com cinco irmãos! O Mack-".

"Está tudo bem, mãe!", Mack interrompeu, sentindo uma briga se aproximando. "Ele agora ainda é um adolescente! Além disso, eu e meus amigos falamos assim o tempo todo!".

Ao invés de reprimir a raiva de Hermione, isso fez exatamente o oposto.

"Ok então!", ela bufou. "Talvez você não devesse andar com esses seus amigos. Isso ou eu devesse ter uma boa conversa com os pais deles!".

Mack apenas riu. "Bem, eu não sei o que isso resolveria, considerando que Gabe e eu somos praticamente colados desde que somos bebês. O pai de Rama provavelmente está do outro lado do mundo nesse momento, e se você for falar com Tio Draco sobre a linguagem correta... te desejo boa sorte!".

Todos os garotos riram com a explicação de Mack enquanto Hermione se enraiveceu mais ainda por um momento antes que ela arregalasse os olhos.

"Espere, volte um pouco. Você acabou de dizer que você e Gabe se conhecem desde que vocês eram bebês?", ela perguntou.

Mack deu os ombros. "É. Nós somos amigos desde que eu me lembre. Por que?".

Hermione olhou apreensivamente para Harry, antes de perguntar. "Bem, como você teria conhecido Gabe se Harry... bem... se Harry não estava por perto?".

A conversa agora tinha a completa atenção de Harry que olhava para Mack, esperando por uma resposta.

Felizmente o ruivo foi salvo pela voz estrondosa de Dumbledore.

"Alunos, eu poderia desviar a atenção de vocês de seus pratos por alguns minutos?".

O Salão Principal ficou em silêncio enquanto todo os olhos se fixaram no diretor.

"Como você podem ter notado, as corujas estão meio que atrasadas hoje. Isto porque eu interrompi o correio de ir e vir".

Altos sons de protestos imediatamente irromperam antes que o velho bruxo tivesse a chance de terminar suas palavras.

"A razão pela", Dumbledore disse mais alto que o barulho e todos se calaram, "a razão pela qual o fiz é para termos certeza que nada sobre isso vaze para a imprensa ou para o Ministério, ou para qualquer outra pessoa fora daqui, já que as conseqüências poderiam ser desastrosas".

Harry tinha certeza que os olhos do Diretor vagaram entre ele e Malfoy antes de se dirigirem a Gabe, tão rapidamente que logo já se dirigia ao resto dos alunos.

"Agora, que já falamos sobre isso, eu tenho um pronunciamento especial que tenho certeza que todos irão gostar. Em homenagem a estadia de seus futuros filhos aqui em Hogwarts, os professores e eu decidimos dar a todos futuros casais a chance de já começarem seus relacionamentos com a ajuda de um baile".

A reação a essa nova noticia foi muito melhor. Instantaneamente, garotas deram gritinhos entusiasmados e começaram a falar umas com as outras enquanto muito dos rostos masculinos ficaram carrancudos.

O garfo de Harry caiu em seu prato com um baque enquanto seu queixo caia. Do outro lado do Salão, o sorriso de escárnio de Malfoy foi substituído por um olhar horrorizado e horror.

E Gabe, bem, para ele o Natal havia chegado mais cedo.

Dumbledore limpou a garganta para recuperar a atenção dos alunos. "O Baile será amanhã a noite, considerando que não sabemos por quanto tempo nossos visitantes ficarão. Com sorte, isso será tempo o suficiente para que todos vocês localizem seus companheiros. Se eles não estiverem aqui, sintam-se livres para convidar outra pessoa ou vão sozinhos. E nossos visitantes...".

Dumbledore parou e olhou para as mesas lotadas. Todas as crianças pareciam estar segurando suas respirações.

"Eles serão mais que bem vindos na festa".

Exclamações de vivas dos visitantes de Hogwarts. Harry mal notou os olhares incrédulos que muitos dos professores estavam dando ao Diretor antes de pôs sua cabeça em suas mãos e soltar um gemido. "Por que eu?".

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Oie, Gente!

Eu estou totalmente sem tempo entre faculdade, estágio e projeto de monografia, então o próximo cap deve demorar um pouquinho, ok?

Eu estou postando, mas não tenho certeza que vocês merecem não. Cadê o meu pagamento? Eu não já disse que meu trabalho é pago com reviews? Hahahahaha

Todo mundo amou o Lief, né? Ele é lindo mesmo! rsrsrs

Outra coisa se houver alguns erros grotescos, me avisem. Eu traduzi esse cap correndo em uma hora e meia e deve estar cheio de erros, então eu dependo de vocês.

Meus Agradecimentos à: **Dana Norram **(SUMIDA! XD), **Kirina-Li** (A mistura Potter-Malfoy trás resultados NADA seguros! Rsrsrs), **Srta. Kinomoto, Narcisa LE Fey**, **Baby Potter, Moony Ju, kijulia, Fabi-Chan, Nan Cookie** (sem traumas, por favor! XD!) e **Dmi.gh**.(Pode add a vontade! XD).

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a próxima...

Beijos


	12. Poções

**Título:** HP e as Crianças do Futuro

**Autora:** Reyn

**Rate:** R para a linguagem usada, temas sexuais, violência e vidas alternativas.

**Traduzida por: **Anna Malfoy

**N/A:** Ao contrário do último capítulo, eu me divertir ao escrever este.

A longa conversa entre o Draco e Snape é para me desculpar pela minha leve quebra de promessa no capítulo passado.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Poções**

Harry se dirigiu às masmorras, onde teria aulas de poções, sentindo como se estivesse caminhando para o sacrifício. Snape com certeza teria ouvido os rumores agora e que, acompanhando pelo fato que haveria um baile amanhã, era praticamente garantido que Harry teria a pior aula dupla de Poções de sua vida.

O moreno estava a imaginar como Snape trataria Gabe no futuro, quando Hermione repentinamente interrompeu seus pensamentos.

"Harry, você realmente não deveria ficar tão deprimido, sabe?".

Harry levantou a cabeça para olhar furioso à garota, mas antes que ele pudesse ter a chance de responder, Ron veio em seu socorro.

"Você ficou maluca, Mione? Claro que ele tem razão para se sentir assim! Nós agora vamos ter aulas duplas de Poções! Com tudo o que está acontecendo, é como se Harry estivesse entregando sua alma para o seboso!".

"Na verdade, Poções é provavelmente o único lugar em que Harry estará salvo das fofocas", Hermione disse ajeitando seus cabelos.

Ambos, Ron e Harry pararam e a encararam sem entender. Com um impaciente suspiro, a garota explicou.

"Pelo amor de Merlin! Pensem nisso vocês dois! Isso não é apenas sobre o Harry; é sobre _Malfoy_ e Harry! Isso quer dizer que o Malfoy provavelmente já ameaçou e chantageou todos os Sonserinos pelo silêncio deles, e Snape manterá todos os Grifinórios calados para proteger seu aluno favorito".

Harry fez uma careta desgostosa. "É, mas a que preço Hermione? Ele provavelmente deduzirá pontos de mim por apenas eu ter ido a aula!".

"Verdade, nós teremos pontos deduzidos. Isso está praticamente certo, mas ao menos Snape não será capaz de te atormentar sobre seu futuro sem estar atormentando Malfoy também", Hermione declarou enquanto eles dobravam um corredor.

O rosto de Ron formou um grande sorriso. "Eu aposto que ele está enlouquecendo por não poder te zoar por '_ficar de barraca armada'_ por outro cara no futuro".

"Ron, você poderia não usar o termo '_armar barraca'_ quando eu estiver por perto?", Harry perguntou em tom cansado, mas incapaz de impedir que um pequeno sorriso se formasse em seus lábios quando eles entraram na sala.

Momentos após eles se sentarem, o Professor Snape adentrou pela porta sendo uma perfeita imagem de fúria mal contida.

"Bem? Por que seus livros não estão abertos? Abram na página 351 _agora_, antes que eu comece a deduzir pontos! Patil! Cinco pontos da Grifinória por ficar mostrando esta foto ridícula de seus filhos!".

Lilá deu a sua amiga um olhar simpatizante enquanto a garota corava violentamente e rapidamente escondia a foto.

"Se eu escutar o mínimo murmúrio sobre qualquer coisa se suas supostas crianças futuras, você se encontrarão limpando os banheiros em detenção. Eu me fiz claro?".

O olhar de Snape varreu a sala para enfatizar sua declaração antes de continuar a aula.

"Hoje, nós aprenderemos sobre poções de Amor e Luxúria e como identificá-las e iremos conhecer suas propriedades, então vocês terão a chance de evitá-las se algum de vocês se depararem com essa terrível armadilha". Os olhos de Snape viajaram a Malfoy antes de pousarem em um par de olhos verdes, lançando-lhes um olhar mortal.

Naquele momento, Harry não quis nada mais que se enterrar em seu banco e se engolido pelo chão de pedra. Ele deu uma rápida olhada na direção de Malfoy para ver como ele estava reagindo a isso e ficou levemente desapontado ao ver as emoções do garoto escondidas atrás de sua usual mascara, embora seu olhos pareciam perigosamente estreitos.

'_Eu gostaria se saber como pôr uma máscara que nem aquela'_.

Suspirando mentalmente, Harry virou sua cabeça para olhar para frente para outra vez encontrar Snape olhando furioso em sua direção, ódio irradiando dele em ondas.

"Se suas cabeças ocas forem capazes de reterem as informações que vocês aprenderão aqui hoje, isso certamente os salvará de horrendas conseqüências no futuro", Snape parou momentaneamente quando notou a insuportável Granger praticamente pulando se seu banco com sua mão balançando no ar.

Planejando ignorá-la, ele continuou a falar de onde parou.

"Me desculpa, Professor, mas se eu me lembro corretamente, o senhor não disse uma vez que se pegasse qualquer um de nós com os nossos livros abertos nessa parte do livro, você passaria uma detenção e tiraria 25 pontos da casa dos alunos que não obedecesse?".

Os olhos de Snape se estreitaram.

"Você nos disse isso no ano passado perto do Dia dos namorados quando Lilá e Parvati ficaram dando risinhos durante a aula", Hermione disse, como se estivesse tentando reavivar a memória dele.

"Claro que eu me lembro, sua garota idiota", Snape respondeu, esperando que isso a impedisse de ir mais fundo no assunto, o que ela normalmente tinha tendência a fazer.

"E você tinha realmente planejado nos ensinar sobre essa matéria, ou esse é apenas uma maneira que você encontrou de pegar no pé do Harry?".

Harry (junto com o resto da classe) encarou sua amiga devoradora de livros. O rosto dela estava tomado com uma seriedade absoluta, e ele não pôde impedir-se de sentir-se agradecido por ela o defender mesmo que fosse contra um professor tão horrível quanto Snape.

A mandíbula de Snape pareceu ter ficado torta por um momento. "Claro que eu tinha a intenção de ensinar a todos vocês isso, sua insolente-".

"Verdade? Todos nós ou só o Malfoy?".

A classe inteira arfou. Assistir a Monitora-Chefe desafiar um professor assim era o suficiente para deixar todos perturbados. Depois de ficar boquiaberto por alguns segundos, Harry saiu de seu choque e se inclinou em direção a Hermione.

"Mione, por mais que eu aprecie o que você esteja fazendo, eu realmente acho que você deveria parar", ele pediu baixinho.

Mas Hermione ainda não havia acabado.

"Você realmente acredita que Harry desceria ao nível de usar uma poção para forçar uma pessoa ficar com ele? E mesmo que ele o fizesse, eu realmente duvido que ele escolhesse o Mal-".

"É ISSO QUE ACONTECEU, GRANGER!", Snape rosnou, mas antes que ele pudesse falar sobre deduzir pontos, Ron tinha sua mão levantada.

Essa visão foi o suficiente para fazer Snape parar. O maldito Trio Dourado não sabia que já havia se metido em problemas suficientes, então por que merda o ruivo tinha levantado sua mão?

Foi só movido por uma mórbida curiosidade que Snape permitiu que o Weasley falasse, para logo se arrepender.

"O que o você quer, Sr. Weasley?".

"Eu tenho algo a dizer, senhor, e é melhor que seja dito agora quando o assunto está sendo exposto. É verdade que o Harry é gay e que gosta do Malfoy".

Sussurros varreram a sala como se fosse fogo. Os olhos de Harry quase saltaram de sua cabeça ao ouvir seu amigo. Que porra ele achava que estava falando?

"Mas não é só isso, ele também meio que gosta de você, senhor. Veja, Harry tem um pouco de tendência masoquista e a maneira que o senhor e o Malfoy o tratam, sempre o perturbando e o fazendo ficar deprimido faz com que ele-".

"WEASLEY, SE VOCÊ DÁ VALOR A SUA VIDA O SUFICIENTE PARA EVITAR O INFERNO, VOCÊ NÃO IRÁ TERMINAR ESTA SENTENÇA!", Malfoy repentinamente gritou enquanto pulava de seu banco.

A sala toda pareceu congelar ao assistirem as ações de Ron e Malfoy, até mesmo Snape.

Harry piscou após vários segundos tensos e voltou a raciocinar enquanto uma maligna idéia veio à mente.

"Com ciúmes, Malfoy?", ele perguntou debochado.

A boca de todo mundo se abriu em choque. O único som que foi ouvido foi o som de Pansy caindo de sua cadeira ao desmaiar. Potter acabou de confirmar tudo o que seu amigo havia dito?

Até mesmo Malfoy pareceu ficar aturdido, mas foi apenas por um segundo antes de voltar ao seu usual sorriso de escárnio. "Apenas se você quiser que eu fique, Potter".

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram antes que ele rapidamente se recuperasse. "E se eu quiser?".

"Bem, então, eu tenho que dizer _que pena_. Eu não tenho ciúmes de um órfão bastardo com cicatriz sem nenhum senso de moda".

O Orfão Bastardo Com Cicatriz Sem Nenhum Senso de Moda teria tacado O Insuportável Albino de Cabeça Descolorida se sua melhor amiga não tivesse chutado sua perna na hora.

"É, continue a falar assim, Malfoy, e Harry aqui talvez precise de um banho frio!", Simas de repente se meteu no meio, achando que a expressão de dor de Harry fosse por causa de Malfoy.

O rosto de Malfoy tingiu-se de um leve tom de rosa enquanto os vários risinhos das garotas parecia ter tirado Snape de seu choque.

"BASTA! Todo mundo para fora! Classe liberada! E 20 pontos da Grifinória... e 1 da Sonserina".

Malfoy virou-se e encarou o professor de Poções com um olhar traído enquanto todo mundo rapidamente catava seus pertences e saía das masmorras o mais rápido possível.

Apesar disso, Harry decidiu continuar com sua zoação e aproximou-se da mesa de Snape depois de todos terem saído.

"Com licença, senhor?", Harry o olhou com uma mascara de ansiosa esperança.

Snape sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz do garoto e levantou o olhar. "O que foi, Potter?".

"Bem, já que Ron revelou o segredo que eu mantive desde do dia que pus os olhos no senhor, eu estava imaginando se talvez você pudesse me dar uma detenção e me fazer-".

"Potter, saia".

"Mas-".

"AGORA!".

Incapaz de lutar contra um enorme sorriso, Harry se apressou em sair da sala para alcançar seus amigos e dar uma boa risada.

Snape deixou-se cair em sua cadeira e se inclinou em direção à mesa, pondo sua cabeça em suas mãos. Ele estava ficando muito velho para isso.

A brincadeira que Potter e seus amigos tinham armado era praticamente idêntica as de James e seus velhos amigos faziam em seus dias de escola.

_Maldição_, ele pensou. Essas malditas piadas idiotas deveriam ter sido esquecidas quando todos eles se formaram, mas não. Potter Pai tinha que ter um filho para prolongar a tortura de Snape. E agora Potter Filho tinha que continuar o círculo vicioso e ter um filho.

Snape podia apenas esperar que ele estivesse aposentado ou morto em futuro próximo. Isso ou rezar para que o moleque herdasse mais dos finos genes Malfoy.

"Arramm". (**N/T**: Façam de conta que isso é um barulho produzido pela garganta! XD)

_Falando no diabo_... Snape levantou o olhar apenas para ser agraciado com a visão de um furioso loiro platinado.

"Eu posso ajudá-lo, Senhor Malfoy?".

"Que porra foi aquilo!", Draco demandou, permitindo que sua raiva tomasse o melhor de si.

"Qual parte? A inquirição da Srta. Granger, a declaração do Sr. Weasley ou a confirmação do Sr. Potter?", Snape perguntou secamente.

"Nada disso, imbecil! Eu quero saber sobre a lição! Em que você estava pensando quando planejou isso?".

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha. "Sr Malfoy, eu meramente estava olhando por seus interesses. Se não fosse pelo fato que há provas concretas diante de meus olhos, eu estaria inclinado a dizer que tudo isso era uma grande pilha de merda de dragão. Mas seu filho está aqui, e a existência dele obviamente significa que você e o Sr Potter virão a se importar um com outro no futuro".

"Eu já sei de tudo isso, merda!", Malfoy gritou.

"Então você também deveria ter percebido que as chances de você e o Potter ficarem junto são inexistentes do jeito que as coisas vão. Isto apenas deixam algumas poucas opções para se predizer como isso realmente irá acontecer".

"Então você está dizendo que eu serei estúpido o suficiente para tomar uma maldita poção de amor e ninguém irá notar isso e tentar impedir?".

"É possível".

"Por dezenove _anos_?", Draco perguntou incredulamente.

Snape franziu as sobrancelhas. "Do que você está falando? O seu moleque está no terceiro ano. Ele deve ter no máximo treze anos".

Draco sorriu misteriosamente. "Sim. Bem, eu tive uma conversinha com o meu '_moleque'_, como você tão gentilmente colocou, e descobri algumas coisas sobre o meu futuro".

"Sr Malfoy, você foi avisado que estes estudantes estão proibidos de revelar qualquer tipo de informação em relação ao futuro? Se eles forem pegos fazendo isso, as conseqüências poderão ser ruins para eles", Snape proclamou perigosamente.

"Meu querido professor Snape, você está esquecendo sobre quem estamos falando. Esta criança não apenas é um Malfoy, como também é um Potter. Não apenas as regras não são aplicadas a ele, como ele também acha maneiras de não ser pego", Malfoy respondeu meio divertido. "Além disso, mesmo que você tente fazer meu filho pagar por isso, eu direi que o forcei a me dar informação".

"Ah, sim, porque um Malfoy se equiparia a um ato tão vulgar, um nível trouxa de bater em seu próprio filho", Snape respondeu sarcasticamente.

"Olha, apenas porque você e eu sabemos como a família Malfoy funciona, não quer dizer que o resto do mundo saiba", Draco respondeu rispidamente ao se lembrar das palavras do Weasley na noite anterior. "Todo mundo acredita que eu sou um moleque egoísta e odioso e que se eu decidir odiar meu filho apenas por rancor contra Potter, eu não me importo de me curvar a essa imagem para proteger meu filho de sua língua solta".

"Em caso de você não ter notado, Malfoy, você já desceu a essa imagem há muito tempo atrás", Snape disse com escárnio.

"Você entendeu o que eu quero dizer", Draco respondeu.

"Você parece totalmente protecionista com alguém que é parte Potter", Snape perguntou desconfiado.

"Bem, você sabe o que dizer, sangue corre mais grosso que água (**N/T:** Fiz o máximo ao traduzir essa expressão. Deu para entender, não deu?)", Draco disse dando de ombros.

"Sim, mas outra pessoa chegaria a pensar que você não se importa em ter um futuro com Potter", Snape disse pensativo.

Draco franziu a essa declaração, mas permaneceu quieto.

'_Porque ele pode lhe dar a única coisa que ninguém mais pode!'._

O professor olhou para o garoto diante de si. "Por favor, não me diga que você e ele já estão juntos!".

"Merlin, não! Você ficou louco! Eu nunca me aproximaria daquele bobão!", Draco gritou raivosamente.

"Então me explique por que, Draco!", Snape demandou enquanto deixava de lado as formalidades.

"Por que você está tão malditamente curioso?".

Snape inclinou-se em sua cadeira. "Você sabe o quão próximos seu pai e eu somos".

Draco concordou com a cabeça.

"E você também sabe que o correio foi interrompido".

"Onde você quer chegar com isso?", Draco perguntou enquanto estreitava os olhos.

"Draco, eu estaria correto em assumir que você planeja manter seu pai no escuro sobre seu filho e seu futuro com Potter?".

"Possivelmente".

Severus suspirou. Ele poderia dizer que Draco não seria muito cooperativo com ele sobre isso.

"Você planeja convidá-lo para o Baile?".

Draco não pode deixar de sorri debochado a curiosidade do professor.

"Bem, professor Snape, se você não tiver nada de importante para discutir, eu irei embora", Draco disse se virando para a saída da sala. Mas antes que ele chegasse à porta, a voz de Snape o parou.

"Eu ainda falho ao tentar ver o que o mantém de não se tão contra isso quanto deveria".

"O que eu posso dizer?", Draco se virou para encarar Snape. "Potter tem coisas muito boas para barganhar, além do Gabriel".

"Boa o suficiente para te impedir de acabar com esses ridículos rumores?", Snape perguntou incrédulo.

'_Porque ele pode lhe dar a única coisa que ninguém mais pode!'._

"Sim. Bem", Draco se virou para a porta. "Eu seria um tolo de desistir da chance ser totalmente feliz".

Com isso, o aluno se foi, deixando o professor ponderando suas palavras.

* * *

"Eu não acredito nisso! Isso vai ficar logo cima na lista de socar a Doninha!", Ron exclamou alegremente enquanto eles entravam no Salão Principal.

"Mas nós-".

"Não, Hermione. Por favor. Eu quero saborear este momento em sua plenitude, porque eu sei que eu nunca mais terei um dia assim de novo", Ron disse ao fechar seus olhos em êxtase.

Harry simplesmente riu do olhar desgostoso de Hermione. "Ah, vamos, Mione. Você sabe que é verdade. Nós provavelmente nunca mais teremos a chance de insultar Snape e Malfoy ao mesmo tempo".

"Fico feliz que vocês vejam isso como uma grande piada", Hermione disse enquanto se sentava.

"Ver o que como uma grande piada?", uma voz familiar perguntou.

O trio olhou para Gabe, Mack e um outro garoto, magro, com cabelos castanhos e olhos dourados, que estavam sentados na frente deles.

"Oh, apenas esses dois aprontaram uma peça no Malfoy e no Professor Snape e fizeram a Grifinória perder pontos", a sabe-tudo respondeu.

"Ah, por favor, Hermione. Foi você quem começou", Ron replicou.

A boca dela se abriu para responder, mas nada disse. Hermione corou e virou sua atenção para a comida a sua frente.

"Então, o que vocês fizeram?", Mack perguntou curioso.

"Bem, Snape encontrou uma nova forma de tortura o Harry, mas a Hermione pegou isso rapidinho", Ron falou. "Então, para não fazer o professor tirar pontos dela, eu intervim".

"Da maneira mais não-ajudante", Harry adicionou.

"Sim, bem, eu sinto muito por quaisquer novos boatos que eu talvez tenha começado".

"O que Ron disse?", o terceiro garoto perguntou.

"Eu apenas mencionei que Harry talvez tivesse uma queda pelo masoquismo-".

"Mencionado? Você declarou isso como se fosse um fato! E agora Snape me odeia ainda mais-".

"Sim, mas ele não pode fazer nada sobre isso. Quero dizer, agora ele ficou assustado-".

"Ele vai saber que isso foi uma piada, Ronald!", Hermione disse enquanto jogava seu garfo em seu prato. "Como um Monitor, eu esperava mais de você!".

"Ah, é? E você desafiando Snape sobre a lição? Você é Monitora Chefe e eu _definitivamente_ esperava mais de você, Hermione", Ron falou. "Enquanto eu for um dos companheiros do Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, eu tenho permissão de pensar que as regras não se aplicam a mim de vez em quando".

"O que-.. você-... de todos os-... Ronald Weasley! Você sabe perfeitamente bem que eu desafiei o Snape porque ele estava sendo injusto!", Hermione disse, já recuperada.

"Erm... mãe? Talvez você pudesse nos explicar o que ficou faltando na conversa?", Mack perguntou.

Com um suspiro impaciente, Hermione descreveu o que havia acontecido em Poções, com ocasionais comentários de Ron e Harry. No final da história, todos os cinco garotos estavam rindo.

"Isso foi ótimo, Tio Harry! Eu não acredito que você foi até o Snape após tudo isso!", Mack disse rindo.

"Isso não foi nada ótimo! Isso foi irresponsável-".

"Ah, por favor, Tia Hermione! Papai age assim o tempo no futuro", Gabe a interrompeu com um movimento de sua mão.

"Sim, mas aqui e agora esse comportamento é totalmente anormal para ele!", Hermione argumentou.

"É, mas ele se divertiu, não foi? Quero dizer, olhe para ele! Eu não vejo ele sorrir assim desde que eu cheguei aqui!", Gabe explicou. "E eu sei isso pelo fato que ele sorri assim o tempo todo no futuro".

Normalmente, falar sobre ele como se ele não estivesse no lugar zangaria Harry, mas Gabe estava certo. Por alguma estranha razão ele não se sentia feliz assim há tempos.

"É, e mesmo assim isso não chegou perto da que nós fizemos semana passada...", o terceiro garoto adicionou com um estranho brilho nos olhos.

Ron levantou o olhar de seu prato para o garoto. "Bem, de quem essa criança supostamente seria?".

"O que? Ah desculpa. Meu nome é Rama. Rama Lupin", o garoto se levantou para cumprimentar Ron.

"Lupin? Você não seria parente de Remus Lupin, seria?", Hermione perguntou curiosa.

"Claro! Ele é meu pai", Rama esclareceu alegremente.

Três bocas abriram em choque.

"Eu... desculpa, mas... você acabou de dizer que Remus Lupin é seu pai?", Harry perguntou.

"É. Eu não te chamo de 'tio' como os outros, porque se nós formos comparar as gerações, você seria mais como meu primo", Rama disse enquanto apontava para Mack.

"Mas Lupin é velho o suficiente para ser seu avô!", Hermione disse.

Rama deu um sorriso de lado. "Você está esquecendo que a idade de quem tem sangue de lobisomem é um pouco diferente das de humanos normais. Eu, na verdade, sou o mais novo da família. Embora, considerando o ano em que nós estamos, eu diria que meu irmão mais velho, Wolcott, está perto de ser concebido".

Ron e Hermione torceram o nariz em menção disso.

"Eu não acredito nisso! Quero dizer, Lupin finalmente encontrou alguém?", Harry perguntou feliz.

"É", respondeu Rama.

"E ele tem uma família?".

"É".

"E ele está vivendo feliz e em paz?".

"É. Bem, eu não sei sobre a parte de em paz considerando que ele tem a mim como filho, mas ele é definitivamente feliz".

Harry estava exultante. Ninguém mais merecia uma boa vida do que seu antigo professor. Depois de viver uma vida torturante e ter seus amigos arrancados dele, ele merecia um final feliz. Harry sentia que não podia ficar mais feliz por Lupin.

"Espere um pouco", Hermione repentinamente falou. "O Ministério não baniu a reprodução de lobisomens?".

A atitude alegre de Rama acabou. "O Ministério baniu muitas coisas".

Hermione obviamente queria descobrir o que Rama queria dizer com aquilo, mas nunca teve a chance de perguntar graças a Ron.

"Hey, já que Lupin era um lobisomem, que dizer que você é também?", Ron perguntou.

"Eu prefiro o termo parte-lobisomem", Rama disse defensivamente.

"Então, Harry, como você e o Pai estão de dando?", Gabe falou, esperando trocar de assunto.

"Se você contar com o pequeno fiasco em Poções, eu diria que não muito bem", Harry disse enquanto colocava comida na boca.

"Bem, ao menos vocês dois fizeram uma piada juntos", Ron apontou esperançosamente.

Rama concordou. "É, o fato de ele não levantar e te lançar uma maldição já é um bom sinal".

Harry rodou os olhos. "Claro".

"Infelizmente para nós, temos Poções agora, e eu tenho certeza que Snape estará descontando em nós todo o seu péssimo humor", Mack disse enquanto recolhia seus livros. "Acho melhor nós sairmos agora ou chegaremos atrasados".

"Espere um segundo. Eles estão fazendo com que vocês tenham aulas?", Ron perguntou.

"É, nós temos aula com os grifinórios do terceiro ano daqui", Gabe disse enquanto eles saiam.

Ron se virou para Harry. "Eu pensava que com o traumatizante evento de ir para o futuro o excluiriam de ter aula".

Harry simplesmente concordou com a cabeça enquanto seus olhos sem querer percorriam a mesa da Sonserina, agradecido por Gabe está muito distraído para perguntar sobre o Baile.

* * *

Nota Da Tradutora:

Finalmente mais um cap online! Eu sei que demorou, mas valeu a pena esperar, não?

E pode todo mundo que ler deixar review, pois a falta de reviews me deixa triste e eu triste não produzo nada! Rsrsrsrsrs.

Meus Agradecimentos à: **Dana Norram, Darl Wolf 03, Moony Ju** (eu também adoro o Rony nessa fic! XD), **Lis, Fabi-Chan, Drika, Nakisuki-chan, Kaliandra, AganishLottly**, **Srta. Kinomoto, Dmi.gb, Maaya M, Jé Black** (adorei que você tenha gostado! E _COMO ASSIM_ o Ron não combina com a Mione? XD), **Kirina-Li, Senhorita Mizuki** (Não importa que outras pessoas deixem reviews, VOCÊ também tem que deixar! XD) e **Bela-Chan**.

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a Próxima...

Beijos

Anna Malfoy


	13. Os Esforços de Gabe

**Título:** HP e as Crianças do Futuro

**Autora:** Reyn

**Rate:** R para a linguagem usada, temas sexuais, violência e vidas alternativas.

**Traduzida por: **Anna Malfoy

**Betada por**: Ilía-Chan

**N/Autora:** E agora, um presente para você, fãs de Gabe! Introduzindo (Por favor, toquem os tambores) uma POV do Gabe! Ehhhh! Bem, quase uma...

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Os Esforços De Gabriel**

"Harry. Hey, Harry".

A figura a ser chamada não notou que o estava sendo, ou estava caminhando tão rápido pelos tumultuados corredores — porque talvez estivesse atrasado para alguma aula — apesar de estarem na hora do intervalo.

"Harry! Maldição! PAPAI!".

Gabe começou uma perseguição atrás de seu pai Grifinório, mas ao virar um corredor, ele viu que seu pai #2 havia desaparecido mais uma vez.

"Maldito filho da puta dos infernos!", Gabe gritou frustrado ao se virar e chutar uma parede, o que resultou em mais uma série de xingamentos.

"Evitando você mais uma vez, Gabe?", Rama perguntou assim que ele e Mack viraram o corredor, andando sem pressa de acompanhar a perseguição.

"Ah, cale a boca", Gabe fechou a cara enquanto pulava em círculos, desejando que a dor de seu pé sumisse.

"Quero dizer, você acha que ele está tentando te evitar ou algo assim?", Mack disse com um sorriso.

"O que é muito estranho. Quero dizer, você é filho dele", Rama disse em concordância.

"É. Então você sabe que ele deve estar se _coçando_ para contar a você como ele vai pedir hoje ao Tio Draco para ir ao Baile com ele", o ruivo ponderou.

"Parem com isso. Ou eu lhes darei uma amostra do que eu dei a essa parede", Gabe ameaçou.

"O que? Auto-inflição de dor?", Rama perguntou enquanto começava a rir.

Gabe simplesmente olhou de cara feia para eles ao mesmo tempo em que se perguntava porque esses dois idiotas tiveram o prazer de chamá-lo de melhor amigo (**N/T**: Parece com algum loiro que vocês conhecem?) enquanto tudo o que eles mereciam era uma poderosa maldição direta em suas bundas.

"Você tentou falar com o Tio Draco ao invés?", Mack perguntou, uma vez que sua risada acabou.

"Ele tem estado ocupado com as obrigações de Monitor Chefe, especialmente agora que ele está ajudando a arrumar o baile. E mesmo quando ele não está ocupado, aquela puta da Pansy está sempre pendurada no braço dele", Gabe disse raivoso. "Que tipo de nome é Pansy? (**N/T**: Enquanto Pansy a flor significa amor perfeito, em gíria que dizer homossexual! Anna também é cultura! XD) Os pais dela não sabiam da gíria sobre esse nome? Ela precisa aceitar o maldito futuro dela e-".

"E o que?", uma estridente voz perguntou do outro corredor.

Os três garotos se viraram para ver Pansy Parkinson praticamente arrastando Draco Malfoy pelo corredor.

"Olá, Pai", Gabe disse, ignorando a prostituta de cara de pug pendurada em seu braço.

Draco não pode evitar sorrir; o garoto tinha razão. Que tipo de nome era Pansy afinal?

"Olá, Gabriel... Sobre o que você está reclamando?".

"É, o que você estava reclamando? É melhor eu ter ouvido errado quando eu estava vindo para cá!", Pansy demandou enquanto forçava a se tornar parte da conversa.

Mas, mais uma vez, Gabe a ignorou.

"Eu simplesmente estava expressando o meu", Gabe procurou pela palavra certa, "entristecimento sobre a falta de tempo e chance de falar com você hoje. Especialmente quando sinto que precisamos discutir assuntos importantes".

'_Especialmente com essa puta de dois knuts que você está praticamente usando como brinco'_, ele adicionou silenciosamente.

"Entendo. Bem, eu estou aqui agora, fale".

Gabe simplesmente olhou de cara feia para Parkinson. "Na verdade, eu estava esperando que nós pudéssemos sozinhos".

"Muito bem. Pan-".

"Bem, o que vocês dois estão fazendo parados aí?", Pansy perguntou para Rama e Mack. "Vocês ouviram o garoto! Vão!".

Mack deu de ombros e se virou para ir, tendo visto o distintivo de Monitor nas vestes dela, mas Rama não fez nada.

"Na verdade, eu acho que ele estava olhando para você quando ele disse que queria falar a sós", Rama fechou a cara para ela.

"Isso não faz sentido! Daniel nunca pediria para a sua querida Tia Pansy sair!", Pansy disse arrogantemente.

"O nome dele é Gabriel", Draco disse enquanto seu humor mudava rapidamente.

"O que foi?", Pansy disse. "Agora, o que é que o pequeno Gabe gostaria de falar com sua Tia?".

O humor que Gabe piorou rapidamente, seus olhos pareciam lançar raios pratas enquanto sua ´_Tia_ se inclinava para ficar cara a cara com ele.

"Agora me escute, sua puta de cabeça vazia, eu nunca, nem mesmo um dia, a considerarei minha tia ou parenta minha. O Pai nunca me forçou a isso, e por isso eu sou grato a ele. Enquanto a nossa conversa, Rama está certo. Eu quero que você vá embora. Não eles, não o Pai, apenas você", Gabe disse em um tom que muito assustadoramente lembrava à Draco seu pai. Ele instantaneamente começou a pensar o porquê de seu filho não ter sido escolhido para a Sonserina.

Gabe olhava para Pansy enquanto a boca dela continuamente se abria e fechava por uns bons 30 segundos. A cena lembrava a Gabe do dia que a sua família foi a um restaurante japonês, e como o peixe no tanque que o olhava diretamente como se tentasse fazê-lo sentir-se culpado pela refeição que iria comer.

Por alguma razão, seus pensamentos se focaram no movimento da boca do peixe, que era igual a como Pansy estava agora.

De repente, Gabe foi arrancado de suas lembranças por mãos agarrando o colarinho de sua camisa e puxando com força para frente.

"Agora ouça você, seu pequeno insignificante. Você pode não gostar de mim, assim como eu tenho certeza que não gosto de você, mas não tem maneira alguma pelas Cores da Sonserina que eu não esteja envolvida no futuro de Draco, então é melhor você se acostumar a me ter por perto!".

A mudança em Gabe era assustadora. A íris verde de Gabe se expandiu, forçando o prata a se retrair em um pequena linha enquanto seu rosto se endurecia.

Os olhos de Draco adquiriram um brilho mortal enquanto ele agarrava o barco de Pansy, com toda a intenção de puxá-la e a jogar no chão; modos aristocráticos que se fudessem, quando Gabe se movimentou primeiro.

O agora-garoto-de-olhos-verdes empurrou a garota para trás. Fortemente. Se ele usou as mãos ou tivesse sido uma explosão de energia, ninguém podia dizer ao certo.

Pansy teria caído de costas no chão se não fosse pela mão que ainda fortemente a segurava pelo braço, o qual estava no momento torcido dolorosamente.

Gabe sorria com escárnio ao ficar parado com seus braços cruzados em um verdadeiro estilo Malfoy enquanto esperava que seu Pai ajudasse a puta a ficar de pé. Seu sorriso cresceu mais ainda ao perceber que Draco não fazia nenhuma tentativa de ser gentil ao ajudá-la a se levantar.

Dando uma olhada para seu pai, Gabe deu um passo à frente.

"Você vê isso?", ele perguntou enquanto apontava para o próprio rosto. "Você vê ALGUM traço de Parkinson em mim?".

Pansy hesitou, olhando para outro lado, fazendo com que Gabe sorrisse outra vez.

"Foi o que eu pensei. Tudo o que você vê é Malfoy e Potter. Não pug (**N/T**: Todos sabem qual é o cachorro pug? È aquele do Homens de Preto 2!). É melhor você dar uma boa olhada agora, porque qualquer encontro que tivemos em meu tempo não foram apenas acidentais, como não existentes. Pessoalmente, eu me acostumei a isso, porque você não faz parte de nossas vidas".

"É, e não pense só porque você tem cara de pug que você pode se juntar a minha família numa tentativa de entrar para a família deles", Rama decidiu adicionar.

Nem Gabe ou Mack tentaram esconder suas risadas ao ouvirem Rama, ou viram a confusão que tomou Draco e Pansy.

Finalmente se recuperando, Pansy deu um passo para trás e gritou. "Como-como você se atreve! Eu sou uma Monitora e não serei tratada dessa maneira! Vinte pontos a menos para você! Vinte pontos do Weasley! E vinte pontos do Lu-".

Ela parou quando compreendeu o sobrenome de Rama. Mais uma vez a expressão do rosto dela lembrava a Gabe a de um peixe, só que dessa vez não demorou muito para ela se recuperar.

"Você-você é um maldito lobisomem, não é?", ela acusou.

Os olhos de Rama se estreitaram enquanto ele dava um passo defensivo para trás. Ambos Mack e Gabe instantaneamente se moveram a sua frente, o protegendo da fúria de Pansy.

Draco reconheceu a expressão de Gabe instantaneamente. Quantas vezes ele não tinha recebido esse olhar quando Potter dava um passo à frente para defender seus amigos.

Pansy deu um passo para trás, olhando para a varinha que agora estava na mão de Gabe. Ele podia estar no terceiro ano, mas se ele realmente era uma criança Malfoy, ele saberia com certeza algumas poderosas maldições.

"Eu direi", ela ameaçou enquanto dava outro passo para trás. "Eu direi para toda a maldita escola! Não, vocês sabem o que? Que se foda a escola! Eu encontrarei um jeito de levar isso a publico! Apenas olhem e aguardem! Eu encontrarei um jeito!".

Com isso Pansy se virou e saiu descendo o corredor.

"Merda", Draco xingou ao se virar para ir atrás da raivosa garota. "Pansy! Pansy, espere! Maldição! _Obliviate_!".

As três crianças estancaram de boca aberta enquanto Draco calmamente voltava até eles depois que o feitiço atingiu o alvo. Ele cuidaria dela mais tarde.

"Por que você fez isso?", Gabe perguntou; seus olhos tinham voltado ao normal.

Draco piscou. Ele pensou que isso fosse óbvio. Ele fez o que fez para impedir Pansy de espalhar o segredo do amigo de seu filho para toda a escola, assim os salvara. Honestamente, você pensaria que ele estaria agradecido e não o encarando de forma estúpida imaginando porque ele tinha feito aquilo. Nenhuma surpresa do moleque ser um Grifinório.

"Por favor, nos diga que você sabe propriamente como lançar um feitiço de memória?", Mack perguntou, seus olhos nunca deixando Pansy, que no momento se encontrava quase ao final do corredor, encarando a parede estupidamente. (**N/T:** Ok, qual é a novidade! XD)

Draco piscou de novo e olhou para a sua varinha. ´_Merda´._

Gabe e Rama reprimiram uma risada pela repentina mudança de humor da situação, enquanto Mack gemia.

"Em que você pensava ao lançar o feitiço". Ele perguntou, usando o mesmo tom de voz que se usa com uma criança de cinco anos.

"Sabe, vocês deveriam ser um pouco mais agradecidos", Draco resmungou. "O único pensamento que vinha na minha cabeça era que devia impedir dela contar a todos sobre o segredo desse pequeno mestiço".

Mack suspirou com alivio. "Bom. Com sorte terá sido suficiente. Ela deverá ficar bem depois que passar os efeitos do feitiço".

"De qualquer forma, voltando ao meu assunto", Gabe disse, "Pai, posso, por favor, falar com você? _Agora_".

"Mas, a aula começa em…", Mack consultou seu relógio, "quatro minutos!".

"Não se preocupe sobre isso", Rama disse ao colocar uma mão no ombro de Mack para trazê-lo consigo. "Nós temos Herbologia agora. Nós diremos a Professora Sprout alguma historia melosa sobre você estar tendo uma conversa de coração para coração com Harry. Ela vai acreditar".

"Por que não comigo?", Draco perguntou, sentindo-se um pouco ofendido.

"Porque ela realmente _gosta_ do Harry. Inferno, todos os professores gostam do Harry, Exceto pelo Snape. Às vezes eu me perguntou se aquele homem se esforça para ser difícil, quero dizer realmente...".

As palavras ditas por Rama ficaram no ar enquanto os dois garotos iam embora, deixando Gabe e seu Pai a sós.

"Então, o que é tão horrível que não pode esperar até o fim das aulas?", Draco perguntou, cruzando os braços.

"Você vai pedir para o papai ir ao Baile com você?". Gabe perguntou, indo direto ao ponto.

"Quem?" Draco se arrependendo de ter perguntado.

Gabe suspirou impaciente. "Papai" Quero dizer, Harry! Sabe, o Potter?".

"E por que eu pediria para ele ir ao Baile comigo?", Draco disse desgostoso. Ele ainda não tinha superado a humilhação da aula de Poções de ontem.

"Porque é um Baile Para os Pais!".

"Um o que?" Draco perguntou.

"Baile Para os Pais! É assim que nós, crianças da próxima geração, estamos chamando esse Baile. Você PRECISA pedir para o Papai! Especialmente desde que sua presença é obrigatória", Gabe disse com um beicinho.

"Eu ainda não vejo nenhuma razão para pedir para Potter ser meu par. Ir sozinho é uma ótima opção e eu pretendia aceitá-la. Se você está tão desesperado para nos juntar, deveria pedir ao Potter para que ele me convide, porque eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de descer do meu nível para implorar que Potter vá comigo a um Baile bobo".

"Mas se o Papai perguntar, isso vai fazer de você a garota! Além disso, ele tem me evitado o dia todo".

"Que pena", Draco disse arrastando as palavras em um tom entediado.

Gabe franziu as sobrancelhas. De todas as vezes que seus dois pais tinham que ser teimosos, por que justo agora?

"Mas seria um escândalo se você fosse dançar com outra pessoa enquanto eu estou aqui", Gabe reclamou.

"Não um escândalo tão grande quanto Potter não aparecer", Draco disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

Gabe piscou. Não havia ocorrido a ele que seu Papai recusar-se-ia a aparecer.

"Por que você está dizendo isso?".

"Oh, por favor. Não é segredo nenhum que Potter odeia eventos sociais de todos os tipos, especialmente bailes. Ele os evita como uma praga".

"Mas-".

"Não. Não há porque gastar meu tempo e esforços para tentar trazer o Garoto Dourado para fora de sua toca quando ele obviamente se esforça para manter-se lá".

Gabe fechou a cara. "Tudo bem. Que tal nós fazermos um acordo? Eu provarei que você está errado, e o Papai irá ao Baile".

"Há. Boa Sorte com isso. Eu topo. Você faz Potter aparecer – se vestindo decentemente, eu não vou ser visto com ele com aquelas vestes horríveis – e eu pedirei a Potter que dance comigo", Draco sorriu. "Mas se ele disser _não_, não é mais problema meu, e eu não vou insistir".

"E se ele disser sim?".

"Então nós dançaremos. Inferno, Eu até mesmo afirmarei para todos que ele é o meu par se isso fizer você feliz!". (**N/T**: Que Pai mais fofo! Tudo pela felicidade das crianças! Anna puxando um lencinho)

"Ótimo. Eu você não poderá dançar com a Parkinson, mesmo que Papai permita", Gabe rapidamente adicionou.

"O Quê? Por que não?".

"Porque Essa é a mãe do Goyle, e ela é uma puta imprestável (**N/T**: Boquinha suja o Gabe, Não? **N/B**: Inglês, Ana, ele é inglês u.u). Além disso, ela é problema do Goyle-Pai. Por favor, Pai?", Gabe olhou para eles com aqueles olhinhos de filhote sem dono.

"Ok. Só pare de me olhar assim".

Gabe comemorou enquanto ele pegava seus livros caídos no chão e caminha em direção a aula, parando ao alcançar uma Pansy ainda desnorteada.

"Ah, a propósito, não era necessário obliviá-la. A maioria dos alunos amam o Professor Lupin, então eu tenho certeza que eles não ligariam pela condição de Rama. O pior que ela teria conseguido, era fazer papel de idiota na frente de todas as casas", Gabe disse usando outra vez aquele tom Lucius Malfoy.

Draco se arrepiou quando a questão surgiu outra vez em sua mente. Por que Gabriel não era Sonserino?

"Além disso, apagar a memória dela é uma coisa tão cruel", Gabe ralhou enquanto se virava e ia embora.

Ah, por isso. Apenas um Grifinório poderia considerar as ações de um Sonserino cruéis.

_Maldito seja você, Potter. Você corrompeu nosso filho! __É tudo culpa sua_!´, Draco pensou enquanto pegava seus livros e caminha em direção a Pansy.

Mas então-.

"Eu acabei de reconhecê-lo como NOSSO filho!". (**N/B**: huahuahuahuahauhauhauhau gargalhadas histéricas)

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

Eu, antes de tudo, gostaria de agradecer a Ilía-Chan por ter me ajudado em frases que eu tinha estancado e sem ela esse capítulo não teria saído hoje.

Também gostaria que vocês me dissessem como vocês preferem os PS: ao final do texto como antes ou logo após a frase como fiz com esse? Espero respostas!

Eu sei muitos de vocês estão se matando para saber sobre a família Lupin, mas isso ainda vai demorar um pouco, mas logo vocês irão conhecer outro membro dessa família.

**Para as pessoas que não receberam o aviso: O cap 13 de Luz Embaixo Dagua teve uma parte INEDITA acrescentada! Leiam.**

Quero agradecer á: **Moony Ju** (Todas essas suas dúvidas sobre a família Lupin vão ser explicadas, mas mais à frente!), **Dana Norram **(SUMIDA! Ainda falta um pouco para os segredos da Família Lupin!), **Lis, Baby Potter** (não tenho nada contra o Snarry, apenas prefiro o Drarry!), **Bela-Chan, Maaya M, Amy Lupin, Eternia Melody, Dark Wolf 03,** **Pipe** (_desculpa, não agüentei esperar por você_!), **Lika Malfoy, Jé Black, Mewis** **Slytherin, Eowin Symbelmine, maripottermalfoy (**Leu a minha Me Chame de Sr Potter?) e **Arwen Mione.**

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a Próxima...

Beijos

Anna Malfoy


	14. Gabe Apronta Harry

**Título:** HP e as Crianças do Futuro

**Autora:** Reyn

**Rate:** R para a linguagem usada, temas sexuais, violência e vidas alternativas.

**Traduzida por: **Anna Malfoy

**Betada por**: Pipe

* * *

**N/A:** Wow! O momento pai/filho entre Harry e Gabe se tornou muito mais angst que eu tinha planejado... o resultado foi o que está aí. Eu acho que fiquei cansada de ficar sentada aqui pensando sobre o que eu deveria escrever, então eu apenas deixei meus dedos digitarem. Eu espero que o resultado seja bom...

É melhor vocês apreciarem o que eu passei para todo essa cena de "preparando Harry". Quando veio a parte de dar essência a cada um dos garotos, eu realmente usei vários perfumes corporais e loções tentando achar a melhor essência para dar a cada um. O resultado foi eu cheirando a um monte de coisa e um nariz escorrendo pelo resto do capítulo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13: HARRY SE ARRUMA**

Harry se largou em sua cama com um alto suspiro. Tinha levado todo a sua destreza e sete anos de conhecimento em passagens do castelo (secretas ou não) para escapar da incessante perseguição de Gabe.

E agora, com duas horas antes de começar o Baile, Harry decidiu que desviando e escapando e até mesmo pulando todas as suas refeições tinha valido a pena. Ele agora estava a salvo em seu quarto, enfiado em sua cama, e protegido por inúmeros feitiços que ele havia posto nas cortinas. Agora nem mesmo Voldemort conseguiria alcançar ele se quisesse.

Sentindo-se contente com si mesmo, Harry deixou e fechou seus olhos planejando passar uma calma noite fazendo nada mais que ficar sem fazer nada e dormir dentro dos confins de sua cama.

Seu plano foi interrompido, quando seu estomago deu um alto e doloroso ronco. Harry então decidiu com um franzido de sobrancelha que ele teria que se levantar e se esquivar até a cozinha para pegar algo para comer. De preferência quando já estiver na metade do Baile quando ninguém estive por perto para lhe encher.

Voltando a pensamentos mais tranqüilos, a paz de Harry mais uma vez foi interrompida, dessa vez por um som de algo sendo rasgado. Ele havia posto um feitiço de Silencio em suas cortinas, então de onde estava vindo esse som?

Harry abriu seus olhos e foi agraciado com a chocante visão da cabeça de Gabe aparecendo no alto de sua cama, rapidamente seguida pelo resto de seu corpo quando o garoto perdeu seu equilíbrio de onde quer que ele estivesse em pé e caiu pelo buraco que havia criado.

"ARGH! GABE! MAS QUE MERDA!".

Gabe rapidamente saiu do emaranhado dos cobertores e sentou-se sobre as pernas de seu papai, para prevenir uma possível fuga.

"Oi, papai!", ele disse animadamente enquanto se sentava.

"Eu disse que não quero que você me chame disso! E que merda você está fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que tivesse posto um Feitiço de Impenetrabilidade ao redor da cama! E por que você cheira a peru?", Harry demandou.

"Bem, papai, eu estou aqui porque eu preciso falar com você, é claro. Eu estive tentando falar com você o dia inteiro, você tem fugido de mim. Você apenas pôs o feitiço nas cortinas, mas não no teto da cama, pelo qual eu fui capaz de fazer um buraco e entrar. E eu cheiro a peru porque eu trouxe alguns sanduíches, considerando que você faltou às refeições", Gabe disse ao entregar o prato a Harry.

Harry encarou com raiva seu filho, mas aceitou os sanduíches. Não havia necessidade de negar que ele estava faminto.

Ele devorou o primeiro sanduíche em silencio, olhando Gabe enquanto o garoto apenas ficava sentado e assistia seu pai comer.

"Bem, o que você quer?", Harry perguntou ao iniciar seu segundo sanduíche.

"Eu quero que você vá ao Baile hoje à noite".

"Não", Harry voltou sua atenção a sua comida.

"E se eu disser _por favor´_?".

"Então eu terei que dizer: Desculpe, mas não. Eu tenho outros planos".

"Que outros planos?", Gabe perguntou.

"Ficar aqui e descansar, dormir um merecido sono", Harry respondeu enquanto ele colocava o resto de seu sanduíche na boca.

"Você pode descansar no Baile!".

Harry parou antes de morder seu terceiro sanduíche para encarar Gabe. "Onde esta a maldita lógica disso?".

"Por que você não quer ir?", Gabe indagou, ignorando a pergunta anterior.

"Eu não danço", Harry disse simplesmente.

"Ninguém pediu que você dançasse. Eu apenas quero que você apareça".

"Por que?".

"Porque eu tenho o melhor, o mais legal e o mais poderoso papai do mundo inteiro e eu quero mostrar ele para todo mundo", Gabe declarou alegremente, ignorando o olhar estranho que Harry lhe dava.

"Por que você não pede ao Malfoy para ir?".

"Eu já pedi".

Harry parou. "E?".

"E ele disse que ele já estava planejando ir porque ele é o Monitor Chefe, mas eu realmente quero que você vá também".

"Isso não é um tipo de plano seu para tentar nos juntar, é?", Harry perguntou **desconfiadamente. **

"Claro que não!", Gabe disse inocentemente.

"Não".

"POR QUE NÃO?".

"Porque eu não quero ir. Ainda mais porque as pessoas ficarão olhando e me encherão de perguntas", Harry disse com um dar de ombros.

"É bom que você se habitue, porra, porque nossa família inteira é encarada e importunada com perguntas no meu tempo".

"Bem, eu tomarei nota disso quando chegar à hora", Harry respondeu afofando seu travesseiro e ajeitando-o para que pudesse se sentar mais confortavelmente.

"Maldição, papai! Você realmente tem que parar de se preocupar com que as outras pessoas pensam e começar a viver sua vida por si mesmo. Os outros que se fodam! Agora, você está indo ao Baile e você vai aproveitar cada minuto dele, você queira ou não!", Gabe gritou raivosamente.

"Verdade? Quem vai me forçar a ir?", Harry disse audaciosamente enquanto cruzava os braços.

Gabe não disse nada ao puxar sua varinha e apontar para seu pai.

"O que? Você vai lançar um feitiço em seu próprio pai agora?", Harry perguntou cinicamente.

"Você não deveria excluir essa idéia, considerando que eu tenho dois dos mais poderosos bruxos de todos os tempos como pais. E mais o fato que um deles é um bruxo das trevas, significando que eu poderia conhecer alguns feitiços bastante perigosos".

"Por Merlin, Gabe, o que você tem que deu em você para que você puxasse sua varinha contra mim?".

"Você realmente quer saber?".

"Sim".

"Tudo bem. É você, papai!".

Harry foi pego de surpresa. "Eu? O que eu fiz?".

"Você sempre muda de o que você sente ou sua forma de agir quando os outros falam sobre você! Ontem mesmo, você agiu como se não se importasse com o que os outros iam pensar quando sacaneou o Snape e começou todos esses rumores sobre você ser gay e masoquista!", Gabe gritou enquanto apontava sua varinha para todas as direções. "E hoje, de repente, você se escondeu pelo castelo evitando a todos e tudo que se relacionasse ao Baile, porque você estava preocupado com o que as pessoas iam dizer olhando para você e o Pai!".

Harry abriu a boca para retorquir, mas foi impedido por Gabe ao continuar seu discurso desvairado.

"Bem, eu te direi um pequeno segredo! No meu tempo, as coisas não ficam mais fáceis. Você quer saber por quê? Cale a boca, porque eu estou dizendo para você!", Gabe o cortou quando Harry mais uma vez abriu a boca para falar. "O Ministério sabe sobre mim. Eles sabem que eu sou um Bebê de Caldeirão. O mesmo vale para o Lief. No meu tempo, as coisas são mais difíceis, Hermione estava certa. Bebês de Caldeirão são ilegais. E reprodução de lobisomens também. Você acha que o que você tem é ruim? Apenas espere até você ver o que Lief, Rama e eu passamos todo dia! Especialmente o Lief! Ele não conhece nada diferente da vida de perseguição que ele tem e isso o apavora! Então, ao invés de você se preocupar com o seu estúpido probleminha, eu sugiro...".

Gabe parou repentinamente e olhou para o outro lado. Harry estava surpreso com as lágrimas nos olhos do garoto.

"Eu apenas... é que quando você age assim...", Gabe recomeçou, mais calmo do que antes. "Sabe, no futuro, você sempre diz para nós o quanto você se orgulha de todos nós e como o Ministério e os repórteres podem ir se meterem no cu morto de Voldemort, porque você tem a nós e isso é tudo o que importa. Mas vendo como você é agora, eu começo a imaginar se é isso que você realmente sente quando diz isso. Porque suas palavras são tão importantes para nós, e eu... eu...", Gabe interrompeu com um sufocado soluço.

Harry apenas ficou sentado lá, incerto do que fazer. Ele sabia que deveria confortar o garoto, mas infelizmente, conforto paternal era uma coisa que ele nunca havia aprendido.

"Sabia que eu tive que pedir para o maldito Chapéu Seletor me por na Gryffindor? Aparentemente, eu tenho fortes características da Slytherin", Gabe deu um pequeno sorriso. "Eu terminei sentando lá por quase cinco minutos brigando com aquela maldita coisa para me colocar em Gryffindor. E não adiantou muita coisa, até eu ameaçar colocar fogo no Chapéu, que aquilo concordou em me colocar onde eu queria".

Harry não pode impedir de rir disso. "E ainda assim o Chapéu não te colocou em Slytherin? Eu nunca soube que o Chapéu Seletor fosse tão fácil de se ameaçar".

"É. Bem, a razão pela qual eu lutei tanto para ser da Gryffindor é porque, mesmo antes de eu saber que você existia, você era meu herói. E a razão pela qual eu continuo tem pedindo para você ir ao Baile é porque você continua sendo meu herói", Gabe disse calmamente.

"Gabe, no caso de você não ter notado, eu sou o herói de várias pessoas".

"Por favor, papai? Eu prometo não pedir nada a você enquanto eu estiver aqui".

Harry gemeu. "Tudo bem. Você ganhou. Eu irei a essa merda de Baile".

"Verdade?", Gabe perguntou, sorrindo através das lagrimas.

"Sim. Agora saia de cima das minhas pernas. Elas estão dormentes".

Gabe se atirou para frente e circulou o pescoço de Harry com seus braços, em um apertado abraço. "Obrigado, papai".

Harry estranhamente retornou o abraço. Essa coisa toda de família demoraria um pouco para ele se acostumar.

"Oh, e promete que você nunca irá contar ao Pai o que eu disse a você? Ele não ficaria muito feliz", Gabe disse.

"Qual parte? A do herói ou da luta para ser um grifinório?".

"As duas, se você não se importar".

"Claro", Harry disse sorrindo.

"Agora vamos, nós precisamos lhe aprontar e nós não temos muito tempo", Gabe levantou e agarrou as cortinas, com a intenção de puxa-las, apenas para elas continuarem no mesmo lugar que Harry as havia colocado.

Com um impaciente puxão, ele se virou fazendo beicinho para seu pai, que já estava rindo ao puxar sua varinha para remover todos os feitiços. Assim que as cortinas estavam livres, Gabe saltou da cama e se dirigiu ao dormitório, anunciando suas boas noticias para todos.

Harry cuidadosamente levantou-se da cama e notou que Rama e Mack estavam jogados na cama de Ron, enquanto Ron e o resto dos garotos do sétimo ano já estavam vasculhando seus guarda-roupas procurando algo para vestir.

"Banho! Agora!", Gabe ordenou ao agarrar o braço de Harry e o arrastar para o banheiro.

Harry simplesmente rolou os olhos antes de se despir e entrar no chuveiro já aberto.

"E use seu shampoo com cheiro de manga!", Gabe gritou sobre o barulho da água.

"Por que?", Harry gritou de volta.

"Porque é preferido do Pai".

"Eu pensei que você havia dito que não estava tentando nos juntar".

"Eu não estou!".

"Bom, porque meu shampoo acabou semana passada! Eu tenho usado o do Ron!".

"O QUE!", Gabe gritou em horror. "NÃO SE ATREVA A ENCOSTAR NO SHAMPOO DO TIO RON! EU JÁ VOLTO!".

Com isso, Gabe correu para fora do banheiro e de volta ao dormitório.

"Onde é o fogo, amigo?", mack perguntou.

"Por favor, me digam que um de vocês usa alguma coisa com o cheiro de manga", Gabe implorou.

Os garotos do sétimo ano trocaram olhares antes de negarem com a cabeça.

"Desculpa. Eu uso frutas cítricas", Dean respondeu.

"Canela", Ron declarou.

"Eu uso manteiga de cacau", Neville disse. (**N/T**: Não está errado não. É essa mesma a essência que ele usa!)

"Essência de pétalas de Dama da Noite".

Todo mundo vira para encarar Seamus.

"O que? Tem cheiro bom"

Gabe rosna em sinal de frustração. "Eu preciso de manga".

"Por que você não pergunta a Lavender? Eu lembro dela cheirando a manga uma vez", Dean ofereceu enquanto Seamus acenava concordando.

"Quem é a porra da Lavender?", Gabe perguntou impacientemente.

"Lavender Brown. Ela é do sétimo ano".

Gabe se virou e saiu correndo do dormitório indo em direção ao Salão Comunal e parou aos pés da escadaria que leva aos dormitórios das garotas.

"Lavender!".

Ele esperou alguns segundos antes de gritar de novo.

"LAVENDER!".

De repente ele ouve uns risinhos, seguidos de um:

"Sim?".

Maldição, ela era uma _daquelas_ garotas.

"Eu preciso que você me empreste seu shampoo!", Gabe gritou.

"O que?", seguido de mais risinhos.

"Eu disse que preciso que do seu shampoo emprestado!".

"Por que?".

Para que ela achava que ele queria um maldito shampoo?

"Olha, seu shampoo é de manga, certo?".

"Um deles é sim. Por que?".

_Quem precisa mais de um shampoo_?´, Gabe suspirou. (**N/T**: Só poderia ser um garoto a pensar isso! Eles não sabem que existem vários tipo de shampoo, cada um com sua utilidade, não garotas?)

"Por que meu papai precisa usar ele".

Mais risinhos.

"Quem é o seu papai?".

"Isso não importa! Agora, por favor, me empresta o seu shampoo!".

"Não até você me dizer ao mesmo quem é você!".

Mais dos malditos risinhos. Gabe rosnou.

"Gabriel Malfoy-Potter! Agora me emprestará o maldito shampoo, ou não, mulher!", Gabe gritou sobre a repentina explosão de risinhos que pareciam vir de mais de um dormitório feminino.

"Tudo bem, não há necessidade de você arrancar minha cabeça! Espere um pouco!".

Gabe cruzou os braços e batia seu pé do chão impacientemente. Após alguns minutos ele viu um vidro de shampoo sendo levitado escada a baixo.

"Já era hora, merda", Gabe murmurou ao agarrar o vidro no ar.

"Você o pegou?", Lavender gritou.

"Sim!", Gabe gritou de volta ao correr de volta ao banheiro dos garotos, apenas para se confrontado pelo cheiro de canela.

"PELAS BOLAS DE MERLIN! PAPAI, EU DISSE PARA VOCÊ NÂO USAR O SHAMPOO DO TIO RON!".

"Bem, você demorou tanto que eu tinha que usar alguma coisa!", Harry se defendeu.

"Lave isso de seu cabelo imediatamente e use isso!", Gabe gritou enquanto jogava o vidro de shampoo de manga por cima da cortina do Box.

"Ai!", Harry reclamou quando o vidro acertou sua cabeça. "O que é isso?".

"É da Lavender. Agora cale a boca e termine seu banho", Gabe gritou.

"Mas isso tem cheiro de garota!", Harry reclamou ao colocar uma poção do liquido em sua mão.

"É de manga! Como isso pode cheirar mais a garota que o seu que tem o mesmo cheiro?".

"Eu não sei! Talvez eles adicionem essência de garota! Onde você arranjou isso?".

"Lavender Brown!".

"oh, mais que merda", Harry murmurou ao lavar novamente seu cabelo.

Quando Harry finalmente saiu do banho, ele se encontrou olhando mais uma vez um Gabe irritado.

"Você demorou muito tempo", Gabe reclamou ao se dirigir de volta ao quarto. "Eu quero que você saiba que eu terei que reduzir meu tempo para me produzir para te aprontar".

"Você não tem que fazer isso", Harry disse enquanto apertava a toalha ao redor de sua cintura.

Gabe rapidamente começou a fuçar no guarda roupa de seu pai. "Aparentemente eu tenho. Que merda, você não tem nenhuma roupa boa aqui!".

Harry suspirou ao caminhar em direção ao guarda roupa. "Que tal essa aqui?", ele perguntou enquanto segurava uma blusa de botão laranja bem gasta que já havia sido de Dudley.

"_ISSO_! Por favor, me diga que você está brincando", Gabe pediu, parecendo estar realmente horrorizado.

A expressão confusa de Harry disse a ele que não estava.

"TIA HERMIONE!", Gabe gritou ao correr do quarto dos garotos outra vez.

"Você deveria por as calças se o Gabe planeja trazer Hermione até aqui", Rama disse, sorrindo das atitudes de Gabe.

Harry soltou um gemido ao puxar de seu guarda roupa uma boxers e uma calça de malha e rapidamente as vestiu. Ele estava sentindo que isso ia demorar.

"Realmente, Harry, sobre o que o Gabe está falando?", Hermione perguntou impaciente ao entrar no quarto. Ela obviamente está se arrumando já que seu cabelo estava feito e a maquiagem posta.

"As roupas dele, Tia Hermione! As roupas dele!", Gabe disse enquanto apontava para o guarda roupa de Harry.

"O que tem de errado com as roupas dele? Elas parecem boas para mim", Hermione disse.

A boca de Gabe caiu. "Que inferno! Você também não!".

Mack e Rama explodiram em risadas enquanto Hermione rolava os olhos.

"Se você precisava de ajuda para vestir o Harry, por que você não chamou um dos garotos? Eu ainda preciso me vestir".

"Porque eu já conheço o senso de moda do Tio Ron e do Tio Neville".

"Explicação aceita", Hermione disse ao se dirigir ao guarda roupa de Harry.

"Hey!", Ron bufou.

"Honestamente, Harry, a sua única roupa boa é esse velho robe", Hermione o jogou na cama. "Parece que nós vamos que transfigurar uma roupa para você usar hoje a noite".

"Nós podemos fazer isso?". Ron perguntou.

"Sim, nós podemos. Agora, Gabe, por que você não vai arrumar o cabelo do Harry enquanto eu trabalho nas roupas dele".

Gabe sorriu enquanto agarrava o braço de Harry e o puxava de volta ao banheiro, ignorando os protestos de Harry ("Não há nada de errado com o meu cabelo") e as reclamações de Ron ("Por que ninguém nunca se importou em me dizer que podemos transfigurar nossas roupas!").

"De joelhos", Gabe ordenou ao parar na frente da pia de seu pai. (**N/T**: Pelo que entendi, cada garoto tem sua própria pia no banheiro)

"O que?".

"Eu preciso que você fique de joelhos. Você é muito alto para eu alcançar seu cabelo enquanto você está de pé", Gabe explicou.

"Oh, Certo", Harry disse enquanto se abaixava.

Os olhos de Gabe escanearam todas as pias antes de suspirar impacientemente. "Eu não acredito nisso, nenhum de você têm gel? TIA HERMIONE!". (**N/T**: Se alguém tinha alguma duvida até aqui se Gabe era filho do Malfoy, essa foi totalmente sanada! XD)

"O que?", Hermione gritou de volta.

"EU PRECISO DE GEL!".

O suspiro frustrado de Hermione pode ser ouvido enquanto ela deixava o dormitório dos garotos, presumidamente em busca de produtos de beleza.

Pouco tempo depois, Rama entrou, seus braços cheios dos mais diferentes produtos.

"Maldição, quanto gel ela acha que nós vamos precisar?", Harry perguntou enquanto ele assistia Rama deixar todos os produtos na bancada.

"Não é só gel. Têm spray de cabelo, mousse, bálsamo para cabelos, cera de cabelo, produtos anti-frizz, coisas para deixar o cabelo macio, coisas para deixar o cabelo áspero, coisas para colorir o cabelo, coisas para clarear, coisas para fazer o cabelo ficar mais pesado-".

"Sim, sim, sim, agora qual deles é o gel?", Gabe perguntou mais do que impaciente.

"Oh. Bem, nenhuma das meninas tinha gel, então elas nos deram todas essas coisas", Rama respondeu.

"Nenhuma tinha... o que há de errado com vocês!", Gabe reclamou ao apanhar um vidro de mousse.

O assunto foi silenciado ao Gabe começar a trabalhar na confusão de cabelos a sua frente.

"Hey, Rama, você convidou alguém para ir no Baile com você?", Gabe perguntou, um pouco depois.

"Nah, eu não tive tempo. Eu estava muito ocupado te ajudando a localizar Harry", Rama brincou, fazendo com que o Harry corasse levemente.

"Desculpa por isso", Harry murmurou.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Agora eu posso ir sozinho e me oferecer a todas as garotas e não apenas uma", Rama disse alegremente.

"Você é tão cheio de si mesmo", Gabe murmurou.

"Não é minha culpa se as mulheres me amam".

"Oh, por favor. A única razão das garotas te amarem é porque seu irmão é um Monitor e um dos candidatos favoritos a ser Monitor Chefe no próximo ano".

"Você tem um irmão?", Harry perguntou curioso.

"Sim. Wolcott. Ele é da Ravenclaw. E elas não me amam por causa do meu irmão. Tudo o que elas precisam fazer é olhar em meu olhos e já estão fisgadas", Rama disse.

"A única razão pela qual elas são fisgadas é porque quando elas olham em seus olhos, elas vêem aquele brilho animalesco e isso as assustam muito para dizer não", Gabe retrucou. "Pronto, acabou".

"Er... meu cabelo parece estar a mesma coisa", Harry disse ao se levantar.

"Não está não. Agora parece bem menos do que um ninho de pássaros e muito mais como se você tivesse acabado de ter o melhor amasso de sua vida", Gabe corrigiu.

"Bem, está melhor do que olhar em seus olhos e ficar vesgo", Rama disse.

Gabe zombou. "Eu quero que você saiba que os meus olhos são o meu charme e minha boa aparência me traz o que eu quero (**N/T**: Ok, mas alguém imaginou outra pessoa falando isso?). Agora, papai, tire seus óculos".

"Mas eu não consigo ver sem eles", Harry disse enquanto os tirava.

"Tia Hermione!", Gabe gritou.

"O que foi dessa vez?".

"Corrija a visão do papai!", Gabe disse enquanto arrastava Harry de volta ao quarto.

"O que!".

"Corrija a visão do papai!", Gabe ordenou sem paciência.

"Eu não posso fazer isso", Hermione disse.

"Claro que você pode. Apenas sacuda sua varinha e diga as palavras mágicas como você sempre faz!".

"Gabe, corrigir a visão de alguém é muito mais complicado que isso. Você tem que saber o quanto você tem que corrigir e a variação do movimento de varinha depende de quanto do globo ocular precisa ser corrigido", Hermione explicou.

"E?", Gabe perguntou.

"E, se eu tentar, há uma grande chance do Harry ficar cego!".

"Eu acho que vou usar meus óculos, Gabe. Obrigado de qualquer forma", Harry estendeu sua mão para pegar seus óculos.

"Não!", Gabe se afastou. "Tia Hermione, você tem que tentar".

"Não, Gabe".

"Por que não?", Gabe choramingou. (N/T: A teimosia de um garoto mimado lembra vocês de alguém?)

"Eu já disse a você que não, agora pare e me deixe ir me arrumar".

Gabe bateu seu pé no chão impaciente e encarou Hermione. "Sabe, de toda a minha família, você é a que menos me mima! Você é absolutamente horrível!".

"Gabe...", Hermione tentou, mas Gabe continuou.

"Tudo que quero é que papai mostre o seu melhor! E como ele supostamente deve mostrar o seu melhor usando ISSO!", Gabe perguntou, erguendo os óculos de armação grossa enquanto apontava para eles.

"Obrigado, Gabe", Harry disse secamente.

"E agora, nós estamos na noite MAIS importante do tempo em que eu estou aqui, e VOCÊ apenas fica aí e SE RECUSA a ajudar a causa!".

Hermione apontou para a pilha de roupas que estavam na cama de Harry. "Eu-".

"O Pai tem altas expectativas, sabe!", Gabe disse, lágrimas enchiam seus olhos enquanto ele se virava de costas. "E eu apenas quero ajudar o papai, para que ele possa se encaixa nessas expectativas, mas eu não sei mágica o suficiente, e foi por isso que eu pedi à você. E você... você...".

"Olha o que você fez, Hermione! Você fez o gabe ficar triste!", Rama fez cara feia enquanto colocava um braço de conforto no ombro de Gabe.

Com um suspiro frustrado, Hermione marchou até Gabe e arrancou os óculos de sua mão. "Eu verei o que posso fazer. Agora, saiam daqui e se aprontem".

"Obrigado, Tia Hermione!", Gabe disse alegremente ao que ele e Rama saiam do quarto.

Harry e Hermione ficaram ali parados ouvindo os garotos fazerem seu caminho até o andar de baixo.

("Charme e boa aparência, huh?", seguidos de um "Cale a boca").

Hermione sorriu. "Sabe, para alguém que obviamente herdou tanto do Malfoy, ele não é tão ruim assim".

"Sim, bem, deve ser o charme dos Potter", Harry disse enquanto apanhava suas roupas transfiguradas, examinando o que havia sido feito nelas.

"Tenho certeza disso", Hermione disse secamente ao fazer seu caminho até porta. "Agora se apresse e se vista. O Baile já começou e nenhum de nós está pronto. Ron deve estar tendo um ataque no Salão Comunal".

Com isso, Hermione saiu, deixando Harry sozinho no quarto. Todo mundo já tinha terminado de se vestir e já estavam no Baile.

Suspirando pela décima vez naquele dia, Harry começou a se vestir, torcendo para não se fazer passar por um total idiota como tem a tendência de fazer.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Depois de séculos aqui vai atualização e posso garantir a vocês que o Baile vai ser o máximo!

Para quem estranhou os nomes dos personagens, pois eu sou totalmente contra a tradução dos nomes:

Lavender – Lilá

Dean – Dino

Seamus - Simas

Obrigada a _Kirina-Li_ por me ajudar a colocar um palavrão no meu maldito lugar! Hahahahahah. E a minha beta kerida, a _Pipe_.

Meus agradecimentos à: **Lis, Bianca W., Tachel Black, xmaripottermalfoyx, Lika, Amy Lupin, Sofiah Black, Moony Ju** (quanto a explicação do Ramma ser metade lobisomem, seria porque na idéia da autora a licantropia seria passar para os filhos, por isso que lobisomens são proibidos de terem filhos), **Dark Wolf 03, Baby Potter, Kirina Malfoy, Srta Kinomoto, Fabi-Chan, Gi Gab Kev Ross, Ferfa** (todas nós queremos um Gabe, que ainda venha com os pais de brinde! XD), **Nan Cookie, Arwen Mione, Maaya M., Hermione Seixas **(eu ao contrário não sou fão do shipper H/Hr, mas tem gosto para tudo né? Rsrsrs), **Emo Potter, Marcos e Cin**.

E por hoje é só, pessoal...

Até a próxima

Beijos


	15. O Baile

**Título:** HP e as Crianças do Futuro

**Autora:** Reyn

**Rate:** R para a linguagem usada, temas sexuais, violência e vidas alternativas.

**Traduzida por: **Anna Malfoy

**Betada por**: Pipe

* * *

**Nota da Autora**: A Música de chama Dark Waltz, de Hayley Westenra, do seu álbum Purê. Eu totalmente recomendo ouvir a canção enquanto estiver lendo a cena da dança, porque eu escrevi a cena ouvindo a musica. Eu passei horas ouvindo e pensando como escreveria para que ficasse PERFEITO. 

Se vocês não acharem a música, leiam a letra.

NÂO MEBRIGUEM SE ACHAREM ESSE CAP GRANDE! Por que eu prometo melhorar e enquanto isso, me mandem reviews.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Draco encarou a porta pela 42º vez naquela noite. Eles estavam há quase uma hora no Baile, e seu futuro companheiro, junto com seu filho, ainda não haviam aparecido. Gabriel devia estar tendo dificuldades para convencer Potter a aparecer.

A única razão de Draco ainda esperar era que o moleque Weasley tinha aparecido pouco tempo depois do Baile ter começado e lhe dito que Gabriel estava arrumando Potter. O loiro estava realmente começando a duvidar da credibilidade dessas palavras. "_Quero dizer, quanto tempo um homem com minúsculo guarda-roupa poderia demorar a ficar pronto?_" Mesmo que ele tivesse que pensar sobre isso, suas escolhas limitadas não deveriam demorar tanto.

Dando um pequeno esgar (tem como melhorar?sempre tem), Draco começou a escanear o salão, pensando que talvez ele tivesse perdido a entrada do Garoto de Ouro. Ele rapidamente localizou o Weasel usando uma apresentável túnica aberta azul escura com calça e blusa pretas.

'_Alguém deve ter finalmente informado a ele como se transfigura as roupas'_, Malfoy sorriu com deboche.

Próximo ao Weasel estava Granger, usando uma túnica vermelho-sangue apertada que mostrava as curvas femininas que ela adquiriu em seus anos em Hogwarts. Apesar da falta de exercícios e as horas passadas sentada na biblioteca, seu corpo realmente não era nada mau (**N/T**: Draco não deixa nem a Hermione escapar... O.O). Até mesmo o normalmente cabelo armado dela estava preso em um elegante coque.

Vendo que Potter não estava com seus amigos, Draco continuou a escanear o resto do salão a procura de seu almejado alvo, parando de vez em quando para examinar o estado das vestimentas do resto do corpo estudantil. (**N/T**: Se Malfoy ainda duvidava que tinha algo de feminino, essa ação fez cair por terra qualquer alegação. Quer mais coisa de mulher, do que comparar as roupas?)

Ele logo avistou o moleque Weasley junto a vários ruivos rindo com o outro amigo de Gabriel, Lupin, que estava brincando de briga com alguém mais velho que parecia ser seu irmão. Ambos os Lupin vestiam túnicas anis e brancas, mas com diferentes modelos.

Sentindo um pequeno puxão em sua túnica, Draco se virou para encontrar um grande par de olhos verde-prata olhando para ele.

"Você finalmente desistiu do Potter? Eu disse a vocês que era um caso perdido", Draco disse arrogantemente.

"Na verdade, Pai, ele apenas estava terminando de se aprontar quando eu deixei o Salão Comunal. Ele deve estar aqui a qualquer minuto", Gabe disse sorrindo.

"Entendo", Draco fez uma cara feia. Parte dele estava esperando que Potter não aparecesse. Isso daria uma ótima história triste com as garotas, fazendo dele facilmente o centro das atenções.

Ele olhou criticamente o vestuário de seu filho.

"Todo de preto?", ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Sim, bem, eu não queria roubar a atenção de ninguém sobre a nossa atração principal", Gabe respondeu malicioso.

O Monitor Chefe franziu a testa levemente, mas antes que pudesse perguntar o que ele queria dizer, o som da porta do Grande Salão se abrindo, junto com o fim das conversas próximas a ele, desviou sua atenção do assunto. Virando-se para ver quem tinha causado tamanha comoção, o queixo de Draco caiu em choque e surpresa. Parado a porta estava ninguém menos que Harry Potter.

Seus grossos óculos foram estreitados e afinados, tirando sua velha imagem de garoto inocente, e substituindo por um garoto mais maduro, pronto para aprender e ansioso para ver como seu conhecimento pode ser usado.

Ele estava vestido adequadamente, com calças pretas justas que pareciam se ajustar nos lugares certos e seguras firmemente nos quadris sem a ajuda de cinto. Sua blusa preta de botões estava parcialmente escondida de visão por um colete de cor verde escuro que aderia ao seu corpo para mostrar sua forma adornada pelo quadribol. Isso somente era suficiente para gritar nobreza e graça felina. Mas sua capa, que eram da mesma cor verde da veste, levava sua aparência a um patamar acima do nível de desejo.

Sua capa estava aberta e levemente traçava os contornos do corpo de Harry. As mangas iam até as curvas dos cotovelos, dando a aparência que isso ia deslizar em segundos antes de ser notado, pronto para ser dado a uma pobre garota que estivesse tremendo, ou colocado em cima de uma poça de lama para que uma desafortunada garota pudesse atravessá-la. Ao menos essa seria a impressão que você teria da capa até que você notasse os cabelos dele.

Os volumosos cabelos negros não pareciam como se um coelho tivesse tentado fazer um ninho neles, mas eles tinham o distinto ar de quem tinha acabado de transar. Ou melhor, de alguém que tinha quase transado, mas foi interrompido no ultimo segundo e forçado a deixar isso para depois, se você levasse em conta o adorável rosado que ele ainda tinha em suas bochechas, junto com o modo como sua capa aderia a seus ombros na esperança que eles ficassem lá.

Saindo de seu choque vagarosamente, Draco forçou um sorriso enquanto se dirigia até a impressionantemente bela e mortal visão que era agora sua.

Notando todos os olhos sobre ele no segundo que ele caminhou pelas portas, Harry tentou dar um sorriso e falhou miseravelmente. Decidindo que o melhor era não fazer contato visual com qualquer um dos que o olhavam admirados para que não perdesse sua refeição, Harry olhou em volta, vendo seus arredores.

O teto encantado mostrava uma lua cheia muito brilhante descansando em cima de nuvens. O resto do céu era de um azul cintilante, repleto com incontáveis estrelas e algumas ocasionais nuvens. Como se isso não fosse romântico o suficiente, ao invés das usuais velas (o que era desnecessário com uma lua tão brilhante), vaga-lumes voavam vagarosamente sobre eles, ajudando fazer com que luz ficasse mais suave.

Passos no silencioso salão trouxeram Harry de volta à Terra. Abaixando o seu olhar, Harry sentiu-se mais uma vez transportado para outro lugar. Aproximando-se dele era ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy.

A calça preta de pregas era justa nos quadris de Draco, que oscilavam com o mínimo movimento dele. Sua própria camisa preta estava quase fora de visão, pressionada contra a sua pele por seu colete; que aparentemente parecia ter sido feito com fios de prata, mostrando sua forma esculpida. Era decorado com detalhes em veludo preto que de forma provocadora abraçava seu peito, estômago e costas com a promessa não dita de bem desenvolvidos músculos escondidos embaixo que imploravam para ser acariciados com os mais suaves toques.

Sua capa era de casimira preta, que não estavam tão firmes em seus ombros tais como os de Harry. Ela também estava aberta e possuía detalhes pratas em toda a sua extensão.

Os punhos de sua capa também possuíam o padrão prata e um deles estava lentamente sendo levantado até seu rosto enquanto uma mão levemente afastava uma mecha do cabelo loiro para o lado, onde dava um ar aristocrático ao rosto angelical. Essa era a aparência de um cavalheiro, que estava pronto para carregar você em seus braços e levar até seus sonhos e realizar as suas mais profundas fantasias.

Isso naturalmente atraia a atenção aos seus olhos, que, ao invés dos normais cinzas, pareciam cintilar brilho. Isso poderia ser o reflexo de suas vestes ou poderia ser o ardente olhar que ele portava, que seguravam a certeza absoluta de nada menos do que uma noite repleta de romance.

A boca de Harry estava seca enquanto o homem, que mais parecia um Adônis, prendia os olhos nos seus.

Malfoy parou na frente de Harry assim que começava os acordes de uma valsa. Repentinamente, a multidão pareceu desaparecer, deixando apenas Harry, Draco e a luz dos vaga-lumes.

Sorrindo suavemente, Draco estendeu sua mão com uma pequena reverencia.

"Posso ter essa dança?".

Sem fala, Harry ainda não sabia se havia registrado as palavras enquanto sua própria mão se estendia em reação ao movimento de Draco. Tomando isso com um sim, Draco escorregou a mão de Harry dentro da sua ao levá-lo para a pista de dança através da multidão.

_Nós somos os sortudos  
Nós brilhamos com mil sóis  
Quando todas as cores de misturam _

O loiro automaticamente assumiu a posição de condutor ao deslizar um braço em volta da cintura de Harry, puxando-o ao levantar suas mãos dadas à altura apropriada. Dando seus primeiros passos juntos, nenhum dos dois percebeu que eram os únicos de movendo na pista de dança.

_Eu manterei sua companhia  
Em gloriosa harmonia  
Valsando com destino ao eterno _

O esmeralda nunca deixando o prateado enquanto os garotos mergulhavam um nos olhos do outro, ambos impressionados com o que eles haviam achado. A emoção, o orgulho, a pura e absoluta beleza de tudo isso. Seus olhares nunca se desviando enquanto eles de perdiam em suas descobertas.

_Dance comigo pela noite  
Sob a Lua que brilha tanto  
Conduzindo me para a luz_

A luz dos vaga-lumes parecia fazer com que os olhos verdes de Harry brilhassem quase tanto quanto sua pele dourada. Draco gravou a visão em sua memória, não percebendo que Harry fazia a mesma coisa com sua radiante pele e olhos cinzentos.

O ar estava tomado por uma exótica e apimentada essência que parecia ter sido deixada em forma de fraca trilha dos vaga-lumes enquanto eles preguiçosamente vagueavam, assistindo as duas figuras que pareciam tão entretidas uma com a outra.

_Tempo dança rodopiando enquanto passa  
Eu vejo através do espelho  
E sinto que apenas além do meu alcance está o _

Do lado da pista de dança, os amigos, a família e os professores assistiam os futuros amantes movendo-se em graciosa sincronia, e começaram a entender. Gabe parou estufando o peito, seus olhos transbordando de orgulho, sua face tomada pela felicidade. Ele sabia que de alguma forma, seus pais estavam começando a não apenas perceber, mas ver como tudo isso era o certo.

_Sagrada geometria  
Onde movimento é poesia  
Visões de você e eu para sempre _

Os dois continuaram elegantemente fazer seu caminho pela pista de dança enquanto memórias começaram a surgir. Os primeiro encontro deles, a primeira verdadeira apresentação, a primeira vez deles sobre vassouras na escola, a detenção na Floresta Proibida, o primeiro jogo de Quadribol juntos, o primeiro duelo oficial, a primeira luta com punhos deles...

_Dance comigo pela noite  
Sob a Lua que brilha tanto  
Conduzindo me para a luz _

As sombras criadas pela luz que passeavam pelo Salão davam a Draco uma aparência mais suave, e Harry se encontrava sentindo-se seguro e confortável, nos braços do inimigo. O menor dos sorrisos fez seu caminho até seus lábios ao reconhecimento desse sentimento. O frouxo aperto que ele tinha no ombro de Draco repentinamente se tornou um pouco mais firme.

Abaixando sua cabeça e virando-a um pouco, Harry estava muito próximo de descansar sua cabeça no ombro de seu futuro companheiro. Um sentimento quente se espalhou por ele, da parte baixa de sua coluna e suas mãos para o resto de seu corpo, antes de dirigir e repousar em seu coração.

_Dance comigo pela noite  
Sob a Lua que brilha tanto  
Deixe a escuridão valsar o inicio_

O pequeno movimento em seu ombro retirou a atenção de Draco de suas próprias memórias e a trouxe para os olhos de Harry e todo o seu rosto. Notando o sorriso contente, o loiro podia sentir um dos seus próprios sorrisos surgir enquanto seu braço, que estava casualmente envolvendo a cintura de Harry, intensificar-se dando ao abraço mais propósito.

_Oh Deixe me rodar – Deixe me girar  
Deixe isso me tomar outra vez  
Conduzindo me para a luz _

O começo de um estranho sentimento começou a percorrer Draco, um que ele não entendia. Um sentimento de felicidade e aceitação junto com outras coisas. Ignorando a confusão que cercava isso, ele decidiu empurrar isso de lado e aproveitar enquanto o encantamento acontecia.

Draco liberou o aperto da mão de Harry, mas as palmas deles escolheram continuar conectadas. Gentilmente puxando o moreno contra o seu corpo, Draco reforçou seu aperto enquanto Harry levemente afrouxava o seu, seus passos diminuindo enquanto tocava os últimos acordes da música, ambos sentindo a mágica terminando.

"Harry…".

Harry olhou para os olhos de Draco por um momento antes de envergonhado, desviar o olhar.

"Obrigado... Pela dança, quero dizer", ele disse ao lentamente retirar-se do possessivo aperto e se virar para sair da pista de dança.

"Espere!", Draco chamou ao agarrar o braço de Harry.

Harry virou-se para olhar para ele curioso. Notando que todos olhavam para eles, Draco rapidamente se aprumou.

"Você realmente quer dar as pessoas que estão nos encarando a chance de encherem você de perguntas?", Draco disse rapidamente. "Você deveria ficar comigo. Desse jeito, eles pensarão duas vezes antes de se aproximar de nós".

Harry olhou em volta, como se visse todo mundo pela primeira vez. Ele podia sentir seu nervoso inicial retornar com seu corpo ficando tenso.

"É... certo", ele disse ao seguir Draco para fora da pista de dança, consciente de todos os novos sussurros e dedos apontados.

O Monitor Chefe o levou até um lugar próximo da mesa de comida ao começar uma nova canção. Harry notou Gabe sendo levado para a pista por uma garota de cabelos escuros, com vestes laranja claro enquanto vários outros estudantes e seus futuros companheiros começavam a dançar. Um pequeno arrepio atravessou seu corpo ao que notou vários casais dançantes olhavam em sua direção e sussurravam novas fofocas.

"Relaxe, Potter, Você está tenso. E pare de agir como se eu estivesse o levando para a morte", Malfoy disse, amarrando cara ao ver a expressão no rosto de Harry.

"Eu não consigo impedir. As pessoas estão encarando", Harry respondeu.

"Eu sei", Malfoy sorriu orgulhoso enquanto pegava uma taça de cidra que passou em uma bandeja flutuante.

Ouvindo o tom presunçoso na voz do loiro, Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. "Você está gostando disso, não está?".

"Claro! Você não sabia?", Malfoy disse em tom de surpresa fingida. "Minha felicidade cresce em seu estado de miséria. Embora, toda a atenção que eu recebo disso seja um bônus adicional".

"Você precisa parar de brincar com a mente de Gabe", disse se virando para encarar raivoso o seu rival, sua raiva aumentando pouco a pouco.

"Do que você está falando, Potter?", Malfoy respondeu. Sua voz aumentou um pouco de volume, o que não passou despercebido a Harry.

"Não aja como se não soubesse", Harry disse com escárnio. "Ele sempre fala tão bem de você, e mesmo assim, não importa o quanto eu tente, tudo o que eu acabo vendo é o sádico manipulador que você adora tanto ser".

"Cuidado agora, Continue falando assim e as pessoas vão podem pensar que você me odeia", Draco disse arrastando as palavras.

"O que, e você não me odeia por acaso?", Harry respondeu rispidamente.

"Eu nunca te odiei de verdade. Não até você pôr meu pai em Azkaban. Depois disso eu te odiei com tanta paixão que deixaria o Lorde das Trevas invejoso. Claro, desde que os Dementadores foram embora e-".

"Seu pai se pôs em Azkaban. Não tente pôr a culpa em mim", Harry disse zangado.

"Não, isso foi sua culpa, Potter. Se você não tivesse que ser o nobre Gryffindor, você teria ido ao Diretor-".

"Eu fui ao Diretor", Harry interrompeu.

"E?", Malfoy perguntou enquanto vagarosamente levava sua bebida à boca.

"E ele me mandou para o Snape".

Os olhos de Malfoy se arregalaram com surpresa e ele começou a se engasgar e cuspir sua bebida. Harry parou ao percebeu o que ele havia acabado de dizer.

"Snape! Ele mandou você ao Snape!", o loiro perguntou incrédulo.

"Não que isso importasse! Quero dizer... merda... Snape acabou me afugentando no final mesmo!", Harry disse, levemente entrando em pânico.

O olhar chocado de Malfoy rapidamente transformou-se em um humorado. "Ha! O que quer que você tenha feito a ele deve ter sido muito ruim se ele realmente te afugentou".

Harry corou a memória. "Por que você logo assume que tudo seja minha culpa?".

"Porque é sempre sua culpa", Malfoy disse com um tom entediado ao terminar sua cidra.

"Como? Por que é sempre a minha culpa?", Harry perguntou. Ele podia sentir o ressentimento e culpa borbulhando em seu peito.

"Oh, honestamente Potter. Não se faça de inocente. É sua culpa porque o maldito mundo gira em torno de você. O Perfeito Potter, o ídolo do mundo bruxo. Como você não pode entender isso?".

"Eu não quero que o maldito mundo gire em torno de mim", Harry disse um beicinho zangado.

"Bem, olhe para isso. Parece que pelo menos nós temos uma coisa em comum".

"Olha, apenas por que nós temos um-".

"Aí está você!", Hermione gritou ao colocar seus braços em volta de Harry em um abraço apertado.

"Você estava fantástico, parceiro! Eu não sei como eu vou ser capaz de fazer melhor do que aquilo", Ron disse ao se aproximar para gentilmente afastar sua namorada de cima de um desconfortável Harry.

"Por favor, Ron, isso não é uma competição de dança", Hermione brigou. "Mas ele está certo, sabe. Vocês dois estavam absolutamente maravilhosos dançando juntos".

Harry corou enquanto Malfoy estufava o peito levemente, parecendo feliz consigo mesmo.

"Erm.. com-com licença?".

O grupo virou-se para ver um garoto aparentando estar muito nervoso parado na frente deles. Harry o reconheceu como sendo do sexto ano da Hufflepuff. Ele tinha quase certeza que o nome dele era Dorian.

"Você precisa de algo, Damien?", Hermione perguntou gentilmente.

Ah. Damien. Era isso. Não Dorian.

"Bem...", os olhos de Damien vagaram pelos rostos de todos antes de parar sobre Harry. "Eu estava imaginando se eu poderia ter uma palavra com o Harry".

"Claro", Harry acenou enquanto dava alguns passos, se afastando do grupo. Eles estavam perto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem o que eles estavam dizendo, mas longe suficiente para facilitar para Damien. "O que é?".

"Eu apenas...", Damien parou para tomar fôlego. "Eu apenas queria agradecer a você, Harry, em nome de todo mundo".

Harry piscou confuso. "Erm... pelo que?".

"Bem, por ser tão aberto em seu relacionamento com Malfoy. Quando o resto de nós descobriu sobre isso, nós todos nos sentimos verdadeiramente inspirados".

"Mas eu não estou! Em um relacionamento com Malfoy, quero dizer! Não ainda pelo menos", Harry disse rapidamente. "E o que você quis dizer com _o resto de nós_?".

"O resto de nós homossexuais, claro".

"Oh", Harry corou ao ouvir Malfoy tentando conter o riso atrás dele.

"Seu casamento realmente traz esperança para o resto de nós. Quero dizer, antes disso, nós estávamos destinados a ter relacionamentos escondidos e sermos forçados a casamentos sem amor apenas para manter as aparências. Mas as crianças nos disseram que vocês dois quebraram completamente essa barreira, e que agora nós podemos exercer nossos direito mais livremente", Damien jorrou.

Neste ponto Malfoy intrometeu-se, desconfortável com o assunto de quebra de barreiras e outras mudanças tão radicais.

"Sim, bem, mesmo que isso seja muito gentil, há algo que você queira? Além de agradecer Potter por algo que nem aconteceu ainda?", Malfoy zombou.

"Bem... eu estava meio que esperando pedir a ele uma dança. Apenas uma música. Nada demais. Se estiver tudo bem para você, é claro, sendo que ele é seu e vocês dois estão juntos e tudo mais!", Damien disse rapidamente ao ver a reação de Malfoy se transformar no que só poderia se descrito em possessividade enraivecida.

Malfoy sorriu com escárnio; feliz ao ver que os outros já começavam a reconhecer o fato de que o famoso Harry Potter agora pertencia a ele.

"Bem...", ele disse arrastado enquanto olhava para suas unhas, aparentando estar pensando na proposta.

"Eu adoraria", Harry disse. Ele também estava observando Malfoy, e não havia gostado nada do olhar deste.

A boca de Malfoy se abriu em sinal de ultraje, apenas para ser fechada furiosamente antes de ser aberta novamente. Esse processo aconteceu várias vezes, mas incapaz de vir com algum comentário enquanto assistia Harry e Damien se dirigirem à pista de dança, a tempo de uma nova música.

"Apenas porque eu disse que estava tudo bem ele ser gay com Malfoy não queria dizer que estava bem com o fato dele se oferecer para o resto da população homossexual escondida da escola", Ron disse fechando a cara.

"Ron! Eu não acredito que você tenha dito isso!", Hermione disse chocada. "Aquele garoto falou em nome dos outros! Tem que ter muita coragem para fazer isso! E só porque Harry concordou em uma dança, não quer dizer que ele esteja se oferecendo e que vá transar com todo cara que aparecer! Ele não é assim! E mais, ele está com Malfoy!".

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Mione. Eu quis dizer que foi muito obvio que a única razão pela qual Harry aceitou ir foi para contrariar o Malfoy. Isso é completamente degradante, especialmente depois daquela dança que todos nós vimos. Não há amor em uma relação como aquela. Eu realmente espero que vocês dois não sejam assim quando vocês ficarem juntos, Malfoy, porque eu nem mesmo desejaria isso à – Malfoy?", Ron perguntou quando Malfoy passou por ele e tempestivamente se dirigiu ao casal dançante.

A pista de dança agora era um mar de corpos ao Draco lutar para saírem de seu caminho. Ele quase havia alcançado o seu objetivo quando alguém agarrou seu braço. Olhando para a pessoa, Draco viu o rosto de uma de suas muitas namoradas.

"Eu sei sobre todos esses rumores sobre você e Harry Potter, mas isso não deveria te impedir de dançar comigo, deveria?", ela perguntou, inclinando-se para falar próximo ao seu ouvido.

"Agora não", Draco rosnou ao livrar o seu braço. Dando alguns passos, ele parou, havendo perdido o que estava procurando. Olhando e volta por alguns segundos, ele rapidamente os encontrou e caminhando até eles, agarrou o braço de Potter.

"Eu sinto muito, mas se você nos der licença, eu preciso ter uma palavra com o meu futuro _marido_", Draco disse friamente enquanto puxava Harry de perto de um levemente assustado Damien.

Malfoy ignorou os protestos de Harry ao continuar o arrastando pelo braço antes de deixa-lo e se virar para encara-lo.

"Que merda. Qual é o seu problema, Malfoy?", Harry demandou raivosamente.

"Aquilo!", apontou um dedo em direção a pista de dança. "Que MERDA foi aquilo!".

"Aquilo foi uma dança! Eu creio que você saiba o que seja isso", Harry disse de volta.

"Aquilo não foi uma dança! Aquele maldito Hufflepuff estava tentando seduzir você! Ele teve a coragem de tentar tomar você de mim!".

"Aquilo também era uma dança! Ele não estava tentando me seduzir! E ele não poderia me tirar de você considerando que nós nem mesmo estamos juntos!".

"Nós estaremos!".

"O que faz você ter tanta certeza!", Harry perguntou, jogando de volta as palavras do loiro contra ele mesmo. "Até a outra noite você estava dizendo de jeito nenhum nós ficaríamos juntos!".

"Bem, aquilo foi antes e isso é agora", Malfoy declarou, cruzando seus braços teimosamente.

Harry rosnou, mas desistiu. "Sabe o que, tudo bem. Se isso faz você se sentir pessimamente, eu não dançarei com mais nenhum homem. Apesar do fato que nós não estamos juntos ainda".

"Bom. E você também não vai se aproximar de nenhuma mulher também", Malfoy disse, fechando o acordo.

"O que! Por que!".

"Porque, Potter, você pode não ser meu agora, mas logo será, E eu gosto de cuidar do que é meu". (**N/T**: Possessivo o menino, não?)

"Seu? _O que é_ seu? Maldição, Malfoy, eu não sou uma coisa ou algo que você possa possuir!".

"Claro que você é! Você é meu marido", Malfoy disse como se isso fosse lógico.

"Não é sobre possessão que faz um casamento!".

"Sim, é sim".

"Não, não é".

"Sim, é sim. É sobre ter todos os direitos sobre aquele que você julgou ser bom o suficiente para passar com você o resto de sua vida", Malfoy recitou.

"O que! Não é isso! É sobre amor e compartilhar o que você tem e passar o resto de suas vidas juntos e felizes!", Harry explicou. (N/T: Ok, se o Draco não quiser, eu pego o Harry para mim!).

O rosto de Malfoy continuou livre de expressão quando ele piscou.

"Sabe, amor? Paz? Felicidade? Aceitação?", Harry tentou.

Um pequeno franzido surgiu no rosto de Malfoy enquanto seus olhos ganhavam uma aparência desfocalizada como se estivesse tentando lembrar de algo.

"Não importa, Malfoy. Agora olhe, eu não-". Harry começou, mas foi interrompido por um suspiro de Malfoy.

"Olha, Potter. Eu talvez não entenda qualquer conceito que você esteja jogando em mim, mas eu estou tentando. E por mais que odeie admitir isso, meu conhecimento sobre o que você está gritando para mim termina em o que eu estou gritando para você. Você é meu. Assim como Gabe. E eu planejo cuidar de vocês do meu próprio jeito distorcido. Apenas confie em mim, ok?", Malfoy perguntou.

Agora foi a vez de Harry piscar enquanto toda sua raiva rapidamente o deixou. Ele honestamente acreditava que Malfoy não tinha a capacidade de ser civilizado, e ainda assim aqui estava ele, fazendo algo que Harry havia julgado não ser possível. Talvez existisse uma chance disto funcionar apesar de tudo.

"Draco, querido! Aqui está você!", uma voz estridente chamou.

Ambos os garotos viraram suas cabeças para ver Pansy deslizar para o lado de Malfoy e colocar-se embaixo de seu braço e o puxar vários passos longe de Potter, fazendo dela efetivamente o centro da atenção de Draco.

"Eu estive procurando você por todos os lugares! Por que você não me convidou para dançar ainda?", Pansy fez beicinho.

"Por que, querida, esse Baile é para os pais. Eu acredito que você tenha um filho com o Goyle, e seria rude de minha parte interferi", Draco disse polidamente.

"Sim, mas Gregory dança tão mal. Ele é realmente horroroso".

"Pansy, eu fiz uma promessa ao meu filho que não tenho a intenção de quebrar. Você terá se acertar com o seu futuro esposo ou encontrar outra pessoa para dançar com você".

"Você não é divertido, Draco. Promessa ou não, você sabe como desanimar uma garota. Eu tinha certas esperanças que essa sua aversão à reputação que você tão orgulhosamente clamava não duraria muito tempo", Pansy disse com um pequeno beicinho enquanto se afastava do loiro.

"Espere", Draco disse. Sua reputação era uma coisa que ele apreciava e não deixaria escapar assim tão fácil. "Eu vou lhe dizer o seguinte, quando o Baile terminar, se você ainda não tiver se divertido, eu a levarei para um jantar a luz de velas no meu quarto, completo com musica e uma dança particular só para nós dois".

"Eu não sei... e a promessa do seu filho?", Pansy perguntou, fingindo considerar.

"A promessa é só durante o Baile. Ele nunca disse nada sobre o depois".

Pansy sorriu. "Então eu acho que está marcado. Até logo".

Ela jogou um beijo para Malfoy antes de se virar e dar um sorriso malignamente satisfeito para Harry e se dirigir para a pista de dança.

"Confiar em você, huh?", disse uma voz.

Malfoy se virou para ver um furioso Harry Potter, dor brilhando em seus olhos. Merda, ele havia esquecido completamente que Harry estava parado lá.

"Então o que, ela também é uma de suas possessões? Alguém que você cuida porque é sua, ou algum dia será?", Harry perguntou raivoso.

"Potter, olhe-".

"Nem mesmo se incomode", foi tudo o que Harry disse antes de ir ao encontro de seus amigos, nem mesmo olhando um ultima vez para Malfoy.

**Nota da Autora:**

Capítulo grandinho, não? Espero que vocês gostem!

Meus agradecimentos à: **Kirina Malf**oy (Estou com saudades!), **Lís** (gostou da suspresa do Draco?), **TEREZINHA-FLEUR, Hermione Seixas, xmaripottermalfoyx** (como você nunca viu xampu de manga? Oo... de crianças especialmente, o meu é de melancia da Loreal Kids rsrsrsrsrs... eu não sei o xampu, mas a flor de Dama da Noite é muito cheirosa, tem uma arvore enorme aki em casa dela! E não liga para se empolgar, eu adoro reviews suas), **Gi Gab Kev Ross** (posso perguntar de onde vem um nick tão grande? rsrsr), **Amy Lupin** (A unica coisa que eu posso dizer que eles não vão ser um par, mas que eles vão te par! Ficou muito confuso? rsrsrs), **Sra.Potter-Malfoy** (eu tb kero!), **Cin, DW03** (você terá sua resposta nos proximos caps), **Arwen Mione** (eu adoro suas reviews de qualquer jeito), **Lyra Belacqua e Maaya M**.

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a próxima

Beijos


	16. Fim de Festa

**Título: HP e as Crianças do Futuro**

**Autora: Reyn**

**Rate: R para a linguagem usada, temas sexuais, violência e vidas alternativas.**

**Betada: **Nanda Malfoy

**PS: **Todos os erros foram corrigidos

* * *

**CAPITULO 15: FIM DE FESTA**

Com uma pequena reverência esperada de um Malfoy-Potter, Gabe agradeceu a menina pela dança, antes de ir procurar por seus amigos. Mesmo adorando toda atenção que estava recebendo, ele tinha um objetivo ainda maior.

Mack era obviamente o cérebro do trio, então seria mais lógico procurá-lo primeiro, mas o mero pensamento de ter que procurá-lo na multidão e tentar distingui-lo de sabe lá quantos ruivos, fez Gabe estremecer. Isso daria muito trabalho. Era mais fácil achar Rama e depois fazê-lo procurar Mack.

Isso não era tão ruim quanto parecia. Rama tinha um dom natural de encontrar coisas. Verdade. Ele tinha.

Não sendo do tipo que desperdiça talentos, Gabe se concentrou e começou sua caçada.

Depois de vários minutos sem obter sucesso, um biquinho acompanhado de um pezinho batendo no chão marcou o fim de sua busca. Isto se Gabe não tivesse acabado de avistar o irmão mais velho de Rama, Wolcott. Lembrando-se de ter visto os dois juntos no começo do baile, Gabe se apressou em sua direção esperando que o outro garoto pudesse ajudá-lo.

"Wolcott!", ele chamou para atrair a atenção do Ravenclaw.

Wolcott se virou e rapidamente localizou Gabe. "Ah, É a nefasta cria de Voldemort! Corram todos! O prodígio do Lorde das Trevas se aproxima! (**N/T:** Eu amo o Walcott. Ele me lembra os gêmeos Weasley)", ele gritou em um fingido tom de horror, enquanto lhe apontava um dedo acusador.

"Eu já lhe disse para não me chamar assim". Gabe disse, franzindo a testa.

"Ha! Suas palavras não tem efeito algum em mim. Vá embora, filho das trevas.", Wolcott disse, recusando-se a larguar seu ato.

"Engraçado. Qualquer um poderia dizer o mesmo de você.", Gabe disse rispidamente.

"Touché", Wolcott sorriu. "Então o que posso fazer por você, meu amiguinho psicótico?"

"Sabe, você tem sorte de poder culpar a lua por seu comportamento extremista. " , Gabe disse, fechando a cara.

"Ao menos eu tenho uma desculpa. Qual é a sua?", Wolcott provocou enquanto jogava um braço por cima do ombro do Gryffindor.

"_Eu_ sou o primeiro filho nascido do bem maior e do grande mal.", Gabe disse com autoridade.

"Ah, você é mimado".

"Eu não sou mimado!", Gabe disse indignado.

"Sim, você é. Admita! Você é um moleque mimado."

"Eu não sou. Eu simplesmente sou bem cuidado."

"Sei. Você está passando essa atitude manhosa para o meu irmãozinho, sabia."

"Eu não sou manhoso!"

"Claro que você é! Nhé nhé nhé. Isso é tudo o que eu ouço de você."

Gabe rosnou.

"Ei, que bom ver que meu irmaozinho tambem está lhe ensinando algo!", Wolcott retirou seu braço do ombro de Gabe para coçar a cabeça. "Falando nele, você viu o Rama?"

"O que? Você não pode me perguntar isso!", Gabe gemeu.

Wolcott piscou em sinal de confusão. "Por que não?"

"Porque eu iria lhe perguntar a mesma coisa!"

"O que? Você está me dizendo que já o perdeu?"

"O que você quer dizer com ´_eu o perdi_´! Ele estava com você mais cedo!"

"E?"

"E ele é seu irmão caçula, sendo assim, sua responsabilidade. Como você pôde perdê-lo de vista tão rápido?"

"Simples. Assim", Wolcott se virou, olhando para o lado, como se esperasse alguém estar ao seu lado. Uma expressão de fingida surpresa surgiu em seu rosto quando viu que não havia niguém, antes que começasse a olhar ao redor. "Ei, para onde o Rama foi?"

Gabe rolou os olhos.

"Viu? Desse jeito. ", Wolcott disse quando terminou sua pequena demonstração.

"Eu não sei porque me dei o trabalho de me aproximar de você tendo a lua cheia sido há tão pouco tempo.", Gabe disse amargamente.

"Sim."

"Você sempre tem que dificultar tanto?", Gabe perguntou enquanto procurava por Rama na multidão.

"Sim."

Gabe se virou para encarar Wolcott, mas notou que o outro garoto tinha os olhos fixos em outro ponto do salão.

"Você ao menos está me escutando?", ele perguntou enquanto seguia a direção do olhar de Wolcott.

"Sim."

Seu olhar estava fixo em uma garota de robes verdes que parecia estar no quinto ou sexto ano, e não era do tempo deles. Franzindo a testa, Gabe socou o braço do lobisomen.

"Ai! O que foi?"

"Eu estou tentando achar seu irmão e tudo o que você faz é ficar parado e babar sobre uma garota?".

"Aquela não é apenas _uma _garota. Ela é Meredith Somerhein. Filha do homem que comanda os negócios de exportação de caldeirões, crescerá para ser uma lutadora por nossos direitos, e logo será minha parceira na próxima dança", Wolcott orgulhosamente informou à Gabe.

"Tanto faz. Ela parece uma Hufflepuff."

"Devo lhe dizer que Helga Hufflepuff era uma bruxa muito doce e atraente em seu tempo.", Wolcott disse.

"Eu tenho certeza que era." Gabe respondeu secamente.

Wolcott riu ao se afastar. "Se você quer encontrar Rama, procure pelas as garotas mais bonitas. Você sabe que ele é atraído até elas como formigas ao açúcar quando a lua está assim".

Com um suspiro, Gabe começou outra vez a procurar pela multidão, mas dessa vez procurando por garotas. Ele logo avistou as famosas irmãs Hoshi, Akemi e Hotaru. Sabendo que Rama (e o resto da população masculina do tempo deles) estava atrás de ambas há séculos; ele decidiu manter um olho nelas até que Rama aparecesse perto delas.

Rapidamente ficando entediado com a espera, os olhos de Gabe começaram a vagar, desta vez parando em uma garota chamada Mea Star. Lembrando-se como Rama tinha uma estranho fetiche em garotas com nomes que possuíiam referências ao céu noturno, ele caminhou em direção à ela.

"Ei, Mea", ele chamou.

A garota se virou e o focalizou antes de começar a franzir o cenho, fazendo com que Gabe parasse repentinamente. Por que ela havia ficado tão emburrada?

"Olá, _Gabe_. Como foi o seu _verão_?", Mea perguntou rispidamente.

Gabe empalideceu ao se lembrar. No final do ano passado, ele havia dito a Mea que mandaria corujas a ela durante o verão. Merda, ele havia esquecido completamente de que havia prometido isso à ela.

"Erm…foi bom."

Isso aparentemente era a coisa errada a se dizer ao ver que o franzindo de testa de Mea se aprofundou.

"Que bom.", veio a resposta gélida.

O que ela esperava? Que ele mentisse? Dissesse que seus pais o levara para um lugar horrível onde ele não possuia acesso a corujas e que seu feriado havia sido arruinado pelo fato dele não ter sido capaz de enviar à ela uma maldita carta? Não muito possível. Ela não significava tanto para ele a ponto de isso acontecer. (**N/T:** Ele está me lembrando alguém. Rs). Além disso, comparado ao último verão, este havia sido uma paraíso. Não que ele fosse falar com ela sobre isso.

"Olha, você viu o Rama?"

"Eu acabei de dançar com ele.", Mea disse.

"Ok. Obrigado então", Gabe agradeceu, enquanto rapidamente saía dali, não dando a Mea oportunidade de começar uma conversa com ele.

Uma vez que se encontrava a uma boa distância, Gabe recomeçou sua busca mais uma vez, desta vez avistando Ebony Twilight. Ah sim, a adorável garota de cabelos negros, olhos azuis, de atitude e um louco sex appeal. Gabe deu um pequeno sorriso quando menos de dois segundos, Rama apareceu do lado da garota.

"Olá, linda", Rama disse docemente. "Que agradável encontrá-la aqui."

"Oh sim, é realmente estranho eu estar aqui com o resto da escola, não é?", Ebony disse sarcástica, olhando para o rapaz a sua frente.

'Ha! Vamos ver como você sai dessa!', Gabe pensou permanecendo no seu lugar assistindo a cena a sua frente.

"Você não entendeu. Eu quis dizer aqui, neste exato lugar – na minha linha de visão, onde sua beleza estonteante me detém", Rama parou para pegar a mão dela e depositou um beijo, "hipnotizado."

"Que brega!", Ebony bufou. (Gabe não pôde deixar de concordar). "A única maneira de eu cair de amores por você, será se eu tropeçar em um gato ou algo do tipo."

"Tudo bem, não se mova até eu encontrar um gato para pôr debaixo de seus pés." Rama disse enquanto seus olhos vasculhavam o chão.

"Oh, vamos logo com isso." Ebony disse ao segurar a mão de Rama e o conduzir para a pista de dança, os olhos dele ainda buscavam por gatos no chão. Gabe riu. Ah, claro. Ele levava esporro por não escrever uma maldita carta enquanto Rama tinha a atenção da garota mais gata com frases melosas. Havia algo muito errado nisso.

Gabe parou para pensar por um momento o porque de ele não estar tentando arranjar alguém para si dentre toda a população feminina, quando se lembrou. Esta noite era de seus pais. Era melhor aqueles dois apreciarem o sacrifício que estava fazendo para ajudá-los. Espere, tudo isso seria apagado da memória deles. Que se foda tudo.

O humor de Gabe piorou.

Com Ebony, era provável que Rama fosse ficar ocupado por um tempo. Isso queria dizer que Gabe tinha que procurar Mack entre todos os ruivos. Merda.

Com um gemido, Gabe começou a encarar todo mundo. Por que Mack não podia se esforçar para ser diferente e pintar seu cabelo de roxo ou algo do tipo? Mas não, ele tinha que ir e ter orgulho de sua Weasleytude com seus cabelos vermelhos e sardas e tudo mais. Os Slytherins tinham razão em chamá-lo de o Maior Maldito Gryffindor que eles já tinham visto. Gabe foi arrancado de seus pensamentos por uma figura ruiva familiar. Comemorando internamente, ele se apressou para que não a perdesse de vista.

"Mack!", ele chamou. "Ei, Mack!"

A pessoa se virou.

"Ma-oh, é você. Por que você tem que ser tão parecido com o Mack? Você precisa pintar seu cabelo!", Gabe disse raivoso.

Ron piscou. "E... o que?"

"Nós podemos ajudá-lo em alguma coisa, Gabe?", Hermione perguntou.

"Sim. Onde está seu filho? Vocês são os pais de Mack, vocês deveriam estar tomando conta dele!", Gabe disse acusatóriamente.

"Nós estamos!" Hermione se defendeu.

"Nós estamos?" Ron perguntou, surpreso.

"Vocês estão?", Gabe foi surpreendido.

"Sim. Ele está ali, falando com aquelas lindas meninas asiáticas.", Hermione indicou com a cabeça.

Gabe olhou na direção indicada e trincou seu maxilar. "Eu vou matá-lo. Eu juro pelo tumulo de minha mãe, eu vou matá-lo."

"Er... Eu pensei que você não tivesse mãe." Ron questionou.

Gabe girou em seus calcanhares, sua raiva agora era direcionada ao Weasley pai. "Eu acabei de dançar com uma garota não tão bonita que toda hora pisava no meu pé, um maldito lobisomen com ADD (**N/T: **Deficit de Atenção ou Hiperatividade) me dispensou por uma chance de estar na mesma atual posição de Mack com as gêmeas Hoshi, recebi vários olhares mortais de Mea por ter arruinado completamente o feriado dela não enviando cartas, Rama jogou algumas frases melosas para ser escolhido pela garota mais sexy da escola e eu fui deixado com nada. Você me ouviu? NADA! Esta noite tem sido uma verdadeira merda porque estou sacrificando tudo para ter certeza que meus pais ficarão juntos."

"Bem, então você não deveria estar procurando por Harry e Malfoy, e não Mack e Rama?", Hermione perguntou.

Gabe parou. Ela tinha razão. "Bem, eu preciso de Mack pelo cérebro dele."

Naquele momento, Harry se juntou ao grupo, aparentando estar lívido.

"Oi, papai!", Gabe disse brilhantemente.

Harry nada disse e pegou uma taça cheia de cerveja amanteigada de uma bandeja flutuante e a finalizou em três grandes goles.

"Er... onde está o Pai?", Gabe perguntou ao olhar em volta, esperando Malfoy estar ali.

"Quem liga?", Harry disse, franzindo suas sobrancelhas quando Hermione estapiou sua mão para longe de outra bandeja flutuante.

Harry rodou seus olhos. "Ele está ali, em algum lugar". Ele indicou comum pequeno gesto de sua mão numa direção qualquer.

"Bem, por que você não está com ele?", o garoto menor perguntou, fazendo um pequeno beicinho.

"Esta é uma boa pergunta", Malfoy sorriu com escarnio aparecendo de repente ao lado de Harry.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?", Harry perguntou irritado, dando alguns passos para o lado, pondo alguma distância entre si e o loiro.

"Você é meu par, por que eu não estaria aqui?", Malfoy disse desinteressadamente.

Isso era novidade para Harry. "O que? Eu nunca concordei em ser seu par".

"Claro que você concordou", foi a simples resposta de Malfoy.

"Não, não aceitei", Harry disse. "Eu nem mesmo me recordo de você ter me chamado para ser seu par esta noite".

"Bem, claro que não perguntei. Como eu poderia fazê-lo com você sendo o Sr. Evasivo pelos últimos dias?"

Harry fechou a cara, sabendo que Malfoy estava certo. Mas isso não dava a ele o direito de presumir.

"Além disso, você concordou em ser meu par quando me deu sua primeira dança".

"O quê?".

"Papai, você realmente deveria parar de lutar contra isso. Quero dizer, o Pai pelo menos está fazendo um esforço, então você deveria também", Gabe ralhou.

"Esforço! A única razão dele estar se esforçando agora é para cobrir suas escapadas!" Harry acusou.

Esta afirmação atraiu a atenção de todo o grupo, junto com de várias pessoas próximas. Harry podia sentir os olhares, mas nesse momento ele não se importava ao continuar seu desvairo.

"Oh claro, agora todos vocês estão interessados no que tenho a dizer! Muito bem! É melhor vocês ouvirem porque só falarei uma vez! E se eu ouvir até mesmo um sussurro de fofoca sobre isso de QUALQUER UM, eu irei lançar um feitiço que vocês não conseguirão sentar direito por uma semana!", Harry lançou olhares de raiva para a multidão que havia se juntado, como se os desafiassem a dizer alguma coisa.

"Potter, eu realmente-", um olhar mais gélido que a morte de Harry fez com que Malfoy se calasse rapidamente.

Após vários segundos de silêncio, Ron se sentiu compelido a falar.

"Bem?", ele perguntou ansioso.

Harry repentinamente sentiu-se sem palavras. O que ele poderia dizer? Ele poderia dizer a todos sobre como Malfoy era um completo idiota, mas todo mundo já sabia disso. Ele certamente não poderia prosseguir e gritar como ele se sentiu traído quando Malfoy virou suas costas para encarar Pansy e fazer promessas a ela, quando tudo o que ele podia dar a Harry era um "_Eu tentarei_". Isso soaria patético e implicaria que ele possuia sentimentos por Malfoy, o que ele tinha quase certeza de não ter. Ele certamente não poderia gritar e descontar suas frustações em Gabe. Não era sua culpa estar aqui e tentar forçar a paz entre dois rivais.

Com um desanimado sacudir de cabeça acompanhado de um pequeno sorriso de escarnio, Harry murmurou, "Esqueça", ao se virar e forçar seu caminho pela multidão, com toda a intenção de ir embora.

A pequena audiência permaneceu parada, com medo da ameaça de Harry ser posta em prática. A única pessoa que se atrevou a se mover foi Gabe ao perseguir Harry sem um segundo de hesitação, com a intenção de alcançar o moreno antes que este alcançasse a saída.

Após vários tensos segundos, a fala arrastada de Malfoy assustou a todos. "Bem, que bom que tudo correu bem, vocês não acham?".

Hermione fez cara feia e ela e Ron começaram a dispersar a pequena multidão que se juntou. Assim que a última pessoa se foi, Gabe voltou, aparentando estar duas vezes mais irritado que Harry.

Sem dizer uma palavra, agarrou o braço de Malfoy e saiu arrastando-o. Trocando um olhar, Ron e Hermione se apressaram atrás deles, ansiosos para descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

"Nao acredito que você… de todas as… estúpidas… sem sentido…", Gabe murmurava rapidamente, ignorando as tentativas de Malfoy de se libertar e dos chamados de Ron e Hermione atrás deles.

Gabe levou o pequeno grupo para o canto mais afastado, onde Harry estava sentado em das cadeiras. Ele estava inclinado para frente, com os cotovelos em seus joelhos, com sua cabeça virada para o lado falando com Lavender; que estava sentada na beira da cadeira próxima a ele, muito pròxima para o conforto de Gabe.

"Mova-se, estúpida!" (**N/B:** ele não é um fofo?)Gabe explodiu com Lavender; a expressão em seu rosto era perigosa, nao deixando vez para argumentos.

Com um hunf, Lavender se levantou e se foi enquanto Harry vagarosamente se levantava.

"Sobre o que ela estava falando com você?", Malfoy perguntou gelidamente (**N/T:** Tenho ciúmes, ciúmes de você, eeeeehh).

Harry nada disse enquanto seu olhar acompanhava a partida de Lavender para depois encontrar com os acinzentados olhos de Malfoy. Malfoy se encontrou temporariamente surpreso com a mal contida intensidade dos olhos verdes criando buracos nos seus, quando Gabe quebrou seu transe.

"Você!" Ele disse, apontando para Malfoy,"Se explique!"

"Olha, Gabe, eu disse a você que realmente não importa-".

"Sim, faz sim!", Gabe interrompeu Harry, mantendo sua raiva direcionada a Malfoy.

"Se você espera que me desculpe por não ser capaz de quebrar um hábito que mantenho há mais de cinco anos em menos de duas horas-".

"Você me prometeu!"

"Isso está na entrelinhas da promessa! Eu realmente-".

"Que entrelinhas! Não havia entrelinhas! Você-".

"Tudo bem! Uma brecha-".

"BRECHA! Você não pode sentar aí e encontrar brechas-".

"Sim, eu posso! Eu-."

"Eu sou o fruto de suas malditas bolas! Voce não pode se utilizar de Brechas-".

"O QUÊ! Você não pode falar assim comigo-".

"Eu falarei com você da maldita maneira que eu-."

"Você certamente não irá falar comigo assim! Eu sou seu-."

"HA! Eu gostaria de ver você tentar me pôr de castigo e-."

"Eu posso reduzir pontos da sua-."

"Não, você não pode! Você não tem motivo-."

"Por desrespeitar o Monitor-."

"EU ESTOU TENTANDO FALAR COM O MEU PAI E NÃO COM O MOLEQUE ESNOBE, CABEÇA DURA QUE ELE UMA VEZ FOI!"

Silêncio reinou enquanto Malfoy piscava. Então...

"Eu não sou ESNOBE!

"Voce é ESNOBE sim! Eu não sei como ninguém-".

"Se eu sou ESNOBE, então isso faz você ser meio cabeça dura-".

"Oh, muito maduro! Você nem ao menos -."

"Eu não sei o que há de errado com vocês, confundindo ter uma vida decente com-".

"Papai é que deveria ser o infantil e aqui está você, sendo pior".

"Ha! Você está na época errada, se você quer-".

"Uh…gente?", Harry perguntou, olhando de um para o outro entre Malfoy e Gabe.

"Eu não sei o que ele viu em você, considerando a maneira como você age-."

"Eu posso agir da maneira que eu quiser! Viu este distintivo! Eu-."

"Você precisa assumir suas responsabilidades-."

"Eu não sei o que estava pensando quando criei você-".

"Honestamente, você está agindo assim para me-·.

"Eu juro que você está aqui apenas-".

"IRRITAR!", as duas vozes gritaram juntas enquanto os dois garotos se encaravam, usando idênticos olhares.

"Er… bem, certo", Harry olhou para seus amigos, esperando por algum tipo de ajuda, mas Hermione aparentava estar em choque. Ron, por outro lado, parecia estar se divertindo muito enquanto continuava a olhar pai e filho, quase que esperando que eles continuassem brigando.

Percebendo que estava por si só, Harry deu um pequeno passo a frente, esperando que os dois não explodissem em outra discussão aos gritos.

Assim que concluiu seu pensamento, Malfoy e Gabe se viraram para ele, suas expressões exigiam que ele tomasse partido de um dos dois.

"Bem... vocês... er... ambos trouxeram alguns bons argumentos. "Harry engoliu nervosamente. "Eu realmente não tenho certeza do que vi em Malfoy. Ele é arrogante, e cabeça dura, e esnobe, e ("Anda logo com isso, Potter!") e certamente um moleque. Mas você também é, Gabe."

Nesta hora Malfoy e Gabe pareciam estar prontos para se unirem contra ele, então Harry rapidamente continuou.

"E eu sei que você quer que ambos agemos do jeito que seus pais agem, mas nenhum de nós está realmente pronto para isso. Quero dizer, nós ainda estamos tentando nos acostumar com a idéia. Mas nós estamos tentando, Gabe. Você tem que acreditar em mim."

"É, você deveria ter visto os dois antes de você chegar. "Ron finalmente falou. "Lembra do primeiro dia no corredor, quando Malfoy atirou Harry contra a parede? Eles eram assim o tempo todo."

"Você deveria deixa-los seguir no ritmo deles, Gabe. "Hermione disse suavemente.

Os olhos de Gabe se estreitaram de forma maligna enquanto absorvia o que lhe era dito. Mas apesar de demonstrar sua raiva, seus lábios havia formado um pequeno e trêmulo beicinho.

Malfoy notou isso e atirou suas mãos para o alto em sinal de irritação.

"Se nossos esforços não são bons o suficiente para você , então nós nos esforçaremos mais", ele disse ao colocar um braço em volta da cintura de Harry e o puxando-o contra si. "Viu? Eu já estou me esforçando."

Gabe simplesmente piscou para seus pais.

Decidindo que eles não pareciam convencidos o suficiente, Malfoy se virou e colocou seu outro braço em volta da cintura de Harry pela frente, trazendo-o para junto de si até que um dos de lados de Harry estivesse pressionado contra seu peito e estômago.

"E-ei!" Harry reclamou quando tropeçou para o lado no repentino abraço de Malfoy.

Seu protesto foi rapidamente interrompido quando sentiu o nariz de Malfoy em seu cabelo. Espere um momento. O quê?

"Malfoy, o que você está fazendo?" Harry perguntou enquanto tentava se afastar.

"Você tem um cheiro bom. Um pouco apimentado, mas ainda exótico. Se soubesse que você tinha um cheiro tão bom, teria tentado sentar mais próximo a você na sala de aula". Malfoy respondeu enquanto continuava aspirando pelo pescoço de Harry antes de parar logo atrás da orelha, como se tentasse encontrar exatamente a origem do divino aroma.

Harry franziu a testa antes da repentina realização do que estava acontecendo e seus olhos se arregalaram, enquanto seu rosto tomava um adorável tom de vermelho, ele renovou seus esforços para se livrar dos braços de Malfoy. Ron e Hermione explodiram em risadas enquanto Gabe sorria, feliz que seus esforços estivessem mostrando resultados.

Nessa hora, uma linda de menina de cabelos escuros e usando robes azul-claro, se aproximou do grupo. Ela aparentava ter a idade de Gabe e tinha a pele levemente morena, bochechas delicadas e largos olhos que combinavam com seu vestido.

Após sorrir educadamente para todos, ela concentrou sua atenção em Gabe.

"Ei, Desire." Gabe disse sorrindo.

"Oi, Gabriel. Eu notei que você não passou muito tempo na pista de dança. Há algo errado?", Desire disse com um tom de voz alegre e preocupado ao mesmo tempo.

"Não, não tem nada de errado." Gabe disse olhando de rabo de olho para seus pais que pararam de brigar para observar a nova garota.

"Então, eu devo presumir que é o momento apropriado para lhe perguntar por que você ainda não me convidou para dançar?", Desire provocou.

"Bem, sabe, eu iria, mas Parker -."

"Esqueça o meu irmão. Ele não é meu dono. Além disso, serei eu que dançarei com você, não ele." Desire disse firmemente.

Gabe mandou um olhar implorante para os estudantes mais velhos. Enquanto os garotos apenas o encaravam não entendendo nada, Hermione compreendeu.

"Quem é a sua amiga, Gabe?", ela perguntou, mantendo seu olhar na garota.

"Ok…er…esta é Desire Winchester. Ela é do segundo ano da Slytherin." Gabe disse enquanto encarnava seu lado cavalheiro. "Desire, esta é minha tia Hermione Granger, Monitora-Chefe da geração dela; meu tio Ronald Weasley, Monitor da Gryffindor; meu pai, Harry Potter; e meu pai, Draco Malfoy, Monitor Chefe."

"Entendo. Bem, então, Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy, eu espero que não se importem de eu roubar seu filho um pouquinho?", Desire disse enquando enlaçava um braço de Gabe, se preparando para arrastá-lo.

"De que casa você disse pertencer?", Malfoy perguntou, seu tom era casual o suficiente, mas o olhar que dava a menina era o mesmo que daria ao examinar um pedaço de carne em um açougue.

"S-Slytherin…senhor", Desire tentou encarar o olhar penetrante, mas falhou miseravelmente.

"Bem, podem ir dançar. Nós não impediremos vocês." Malfoy disse presunçosamente, feliz de ter sido capaz de colocar a garota em seu lugar tão rapidamente.

Com seu destino selado, Gabe decidiu fazer um esforço em colocar um sorriso no rosto e levou Desire entre os corpos dançantes. Ron se virou e sorriu para Hermione antes arrastá-la atrás deles, pronto para dançar.

"Você não é muito bom em ler as pessoas, não?", Harry perguntou quando se livrou do abraço de Malfoy, assim que seus amigos estavam fora de vista.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?", Malfoy perguntou.

"Gabe claramente não queria ir com a garota, e ainda sim, você-."

"Do que você está falando? Por que ele não iria querer ir com ela? Ela é agradável o suficiente e ainda por cima é Slytherin." Malfoy disse desinteressadamente.

"É, mas ela poderia ser uma pessoa horrível por baixo de sua aparência!" Harry discutiu.

"O que o faz pensar assim?"

Harry rolou os olhos. "A aparência pode ser enganadora, Malfoy".

"Engraçado. Eu poderia jurar que você disse algo assim sobre minha aparência outro dia, e aqui está você, dançando comigo e tendo um divertido momento gay." Malfoy disse com uma pontada de divertimento.

"Oh por favor, a única razão de você estar se divertindo com tudo isso é porque eu admiti que o acho um pouco atrente." Harry disse rabugentamente.

"Você não me acha um _pouco atraente_! Você me acha lindo de morrer!" (N\T: Não é minha invenção. Traduzi literalmente porque achei tuuudooo!) (N/B: Eu tb o acho lindo de morrer!!!)

"O quê? Eu nunca disse isso!"

"Bem, você certamente não disse que me achava apenas _um pouco atraente_!"

"Merlin, você é tão narcisista!", Harry disse incrédulo.

"Eu não sou narcisista. Eu simplesmente sei que sou melhor do que ´_um pouco atraente_'." Malfoy disse com um pequeno beicinho enquanto olhava para a pista de dança.

Harry piscou, incapaz de acreditar que estava prestes a massagear o ego de Malfoy com as suas próximas palavras.

"Tudo bem. Eu admito que você é bem bonito na maioria dos dias, não que eu tenha notado. Apenas aconteceu de eu escutar as meninas falando sobre isso nos corredores. ( N/B: ah claro...com certeza!)

Malfoy virou a cabeça para encarar Harry.

"E…bem… hoje à noite não pude deixar de notar o quão atraente você está." Harry murmurou, enquanto seus olhos passearam pela corpo de Malfoy antes de desviar o olhar, tentando esconder o rubor que surgiu em suas bochechas.

Malfoy abriu um sorriso malicioso. "Você também não está de todo mal, sabe. Talvez se você se esforçasse diariamente, quem sabe eu teria um adversário de verdade pela atenção das garotas."

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

"O que foi? Oh, se anime. Assim você saberá que elas estarão com você por causa da sua aparência e não apenas pelo seu nome." Malfoy disse.

"Eu realmente espero que nós não estejamos criando Gabe para ser igual a você." Harry disse exasperado.

"Por que? Como se você fosse um exemplo melhor, abnegadamente arriscando sua vida para salvar o mundo e depois se escondendo quando a glória tenta seguir você? Honestamente Potter, eu nunca conheci uma pessoa com a personalidade tão contraditória quanto a sua. A última coisa que nós precisamos é um filho esquizofrênico." Malfoy disse com um rodar de olhos.

Antes que Harry pudesse pensar em algum tipo de resposta, Mack repentinamente apareceu na frente deles, ofegante.

"Finalmente…" Mack suspirou aliviado.

"Er…ei, Mack. Você precisa de algo?" Harry perguntou.

"Sim, venham agora." Mack ordenou agarrando nas vestes de Harry e Malfoy e arrastando-os em direção a pista de dança.

"Ei! O que você acha que está fazendo?" Malfoy gritou quando os puxões não pararam. "Eu ordeno que você me largue neste instante!"

"Não há tempo." Mack respondeu enquanto abria caminho através da força bruta pela multidão.

Foi quando Harry notou que os corpos que eles esbarravam não estavam dançando, mas tentando ver algo que ocorria no centro da pista.

Após várias tentativas frustradas de tentar passar pela multidão, Malfoy finalmente perdeu sua paciência.

"Dá para vocês, malditos plebeus, sairem de meu caminho! Não há nada para se ver aqui!" Malfoy explodiu. "Não me olhem assim! Vocês tem idéia de quem eu sou? Eu sou Draco Malfoy. Eu sou o Monitor Chefe. Agora saiam da minha frente antes que eu faça o Harry Potter aqui amaldiçoar vocês."

Com isso a multidão finalmente começou a abrir espaço, sendo que grande parte apenas se mexeu para encarar o famoso par. A maioria dos rostos eram desconhecidos de Harry, o que significava que eles provavelmente não pertenciam a este tempo.

"Você me fará amaldiçoa-los?" Harry murmurou.

"Cale a boca, Potter. O meio utilizado justifica o fim a ser atingido." Malfoy disse com autoridade enquanto se dirigia para o centro da pista.

Harry não disse nada ao lançar olhares mortais para as costas de Malfoy, desejando fazer um buraco no meio dela. Ou ao menos fazer chamuscar seu cabelo perfeito. Ha!

A reação que Harry imaginou Malfoy tendo se seu cabelo de repente pegasse fogo, ficasse com suas mechas queimadas_, _foi o suficiente para fazer Harry rir, mas rapidamente disfarçou a risada com uma tosse, fazendo Malfoy se virar e o olhar com desprezo.

Naquele momento eles finalmente alcançaram o centro do espetáculo. Lá se encontrava um extremamente irritado Gabe com os punhos fechados e olhos estreitados. Atrás dele estava Rama, preparado, pronto para brigar se precisasse, e _rosnando_, se os olhos e ouvidos de Harry não estivessem lhe enganando.

Na frente de Gabe encontravasse outro garoto, provavelmente do mesmo ano. Sua altura era mediana, magro. Seu rosto era muito bem construído e tinha maçãs do rosto salientes, o que lhe dava uma boa aparência. Sua pele levemente morena fazia com que seus olhos, de um azul extremamente claro, se destacassem do resto de sua feições. Seu cabelo era castanho claro e parecia apontar para todas as direções, embora não pudesse ser chamado de bagunçado. O cabelo dele lembrava a Harry de um tipo de desenho animado trouxa. Anime. Essa era a palavra perfeita para isso. O garoto pálido encarando Gabe tinha cabelos castanhos claros iguais a de um anime.

Atrás do garoto estava, o que Harry assumia ser o grupo de amigos do rapaz, todos eles encarando e de punhos prontos para briga, prontos para brigar com Gabe e Rama. O primeiro pensamento que surgiu na mente de Harry foi 'Slytherins'.

"Qual parte de _´fique longe da minha irmã´_ você não entendeu?", o garoto com olhos azuis claros perguntou.

Gabe deu um sorriso debochado. "Bem Parker, considerando o fato que ela é apenas sua _meia_ irmã, eu diria-."

Mas Gabe nunca teve a chance de terminar o que estava dizendo, porque naquele momento, o garoto sacou sua varinha e gritou algo ilegível. Sem nem mesmo pensar, Harry já tinha sua propria varinha na mão e tirado Gabe do caminho e lançado um feitiço de escudo protetor que rebateu a maldição de volta ao grupo de alunos intimidantes, onde um dos rapazes, infelizmente, não foi rápido o bastante para desviar. (Harry mais tarde descobriu que ele havia sido levado de volta ao seu tempo ainda desmaiado.)

"O que está acontecendo aqui?", Malfoy enquanto observava a cena a sua frente. "Eu realmente esperava algo melhor de companheiros Slytherins."

O grupo de Slytherins, no momento em volta do amigo inconsciente, franziram a testa, mas não disseram nada.

"Você", Malfoy disse ao voltar sua completa atenção ao rapaz que Gabe estivera discutindo. "Qual é o seu nome?"

"Parker Winchester." O garoto respondeu em tom neutro.

"Me responda isso, Winchester. Por que, eu lhe pergunto, você lançaria uma maldição tão perigosa em _meu filho_?", a voz de Malfoy cresceu mortalmente quando praticamente rosnou suas últimas palavras.

Os olhos de Parker se arregalaram a pergunta antes de rapidamente se estreitarem formando uma carranca. Harry podia_ praticamente ver os pensamento passando pela cabeça de Parker, nenhum deles sendo dito em voz alta_

Finalmente, Parker pareceu escolher o melhor caminho a seguir.

"Perdoe-me, Malfoy. Eu simplesmente deixei a raiva tomar o melhor de mim."

Malfoy franziu a testa. Ele estudou o garoto, o qual mantinha sua cabeça baixa em uma pequena reverência. Harry sentia que Malfoy estava se debatendo em dar-lhe a pior punição por ele quase ter matado Gabe, ou o deixar ir por ele ser da Slytherin. Oh, que grande dilema.

"Você tem sorte, considerando que você não é dessa geração, então não é da minha alçada punir você." Malfoy finalmente disse.

Parker parecia levemente surpreso, como se tivesse dificuldade em acreditar que se safaria tão fácil.

"Mas tenha certeza de que, não apenas falarei com Professor Snape sobre isso, mas também com o Diretor. Tenho certeza que eles encontraram a punição perfeita para suas ações. Agora leve seu amigo e saia da minha frente."

Harry suspirou, imaginando se Malfoy manteria suas palavras ao assistir o grupo de Slytherins gentilmente carregando seu amigo caído e deixar o Salão Principal.

"Muito bem, Sr. Malfoy. Dez pontos para a Slytherin por lidar com a situação tão bem."

Harry emitiu um som de desgosto quando a voz oleosa alcançou seus ouvidos. Somente Snape premiaria a casa do aluno que tentou machucar outro aluno. Oh, bem, Harry decidiu se considerar com sorte por não ter pontos tirados por lançar um feitiço de escudo protetor ao invés de um que absorvesse o feitiço.

"Obrigado, Professor." Malfoy disse ao se virar em direção ao grupo de professores que finalmente estava começando a se infiltrar pelo grupo de aluno. "Eu presumo que você irá falar com Winchester mais tarde?"

"Fique tranquilo quanto a isso Sr. Malfoy, tudo será resolvido." Dumbledore disse, ao surgir ao lado de Rama e Mack, que no momento estavam ajudando Gabe a se levantar do chão. "Agora, acredito que tivemos diversão o suficiente para uma noite. Desejo a vocês todos uma boa noite de descanso, já que amanhã é um outro dia."

Entendendo que essa tinha sido a deixa, os alunos lamentavam-se ao vagarosamente deixarem o Salão. Gabe, aborrecido, seguia entre Rama e Mack ao acompanharem Harry e Draco.

"Ei, para onde você está indo?", a voz de Rama quebrou o transe em que Gabe se encontrava.

Malfoy se virou. "Para cama. Onde mais?"

"Você não vai levar o Tio Harry até o Salão Comunal da Gryffindor?", Mack perguntou.

"O quê? E _por que_ eu iria querer fazer isso?" Malfoy perguntou.

"Gente, não precisa disso -." Harry começou.

"Porque ele foi seu par desta noite e se me lembro corretamente, um Malfoy aspira por nada menos que a perfeição." Rama disse, efetivamente cortando Harry.

Os olhos de Malfoy se estreitaram.

"Além disso, você gostaria de servir de bom exemplo ao Gabe."

"Oh por amor a Helga! Vamos, Potter!", Malfoy respondeu rispidamente ao agarrar o braço de Harry e ir em direção as escadas, deixando Mack e Rama, que tentavam abafar os risos, para trás, .

"Bem, isso foi divertido." Rama disse sorrindo.

"Oh sim. Muito." Gabe disse sarcasticamente enquanto galgava os degraus.

"Aw, vamos, Gabe! Não deixe aquela briguinha pôr você para baixo.", Rama disse ao seguir Gabe.

"É, ao menos você dançou com Desire." Mack apontou, tentando ajudar.

Rama franziu a testa. "É, mas ela é o motivo que o pôs em uma briga. Eu nunca confiei nela."

"Quem se importa. Você está com inveja." Mack disse.

"Ha!" Rama rosnou. "E por que eu estaria com inveja?"

"Porque Gabe e eu arranjamos ótimos pares esta noite." Mack arrogantemente respondeu.

"Oh? E com quem você ficou?" Rama perguntou.

"As gemeas Hoshi."

"O quê?! De modo algum elas concordariam em sair com você, muito menos dançar com você!" Rama chiou.

"Apenas porque eu tinha um encontro com elas, não quer dizer que nós tenhamos de dançar."

"Ah-há! Você não pode dizer que saiu com elas quando você simplesmente andou até elas e começou a falar com elas."

Mack corou enquanto Gabe bufou.

"Você sabia que 'Hoshi' quer dizer _'estrela'_ em Japonês?" Gabe perguntou em tom ameno.

"É, bem, também quer dizer _boa mijada_ em outra lingua asiática." Mack murmurou secamente.

Rama riu. "OK, nós iremos deixar essa valer, Mack."

"Por quê? Você fez melhor?" Mack perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Depende." Rama provocou. "Voce acha que sair com Ebony Twilight melhor do que pegar duas gostosas orientais?"

"Você está mentindo!" Mack engasgou. "Gabe, ele tem que estar mentindo. De modo algum ele fez isso!"

Gabe fechou a cara. "Ele não está. Eu presenciei o fato."

"Mas que merda! Como ele conseguiu isso?" Mack perguntou.

"Ele soltou a pior linha que eu já tive a infelicidade de ouvir e ela o arrastou para a pista de dança!", Gabe disse irritado.

"Deve ter tido alguma armação", Mack disse.

"Mas é claro que não tem!" Rama disse.

"Tem que ter! Senão, como você chegou até Gabe tão rápido quando ele estava em apuros."

"Você está esquecendo de quem sou." Rama disse com autoridade. "Garotas se atiram em cima de mim para provar meu lado selvagem e quando sinto perigo, eu as deixo num segundo e salvo o dia."

"Eu encontrei com Mea mais cedo." Gabe disse, efetivamente mudando de assunto.

"Mea? Star? A quem você prometeu escrever durante o verão?" Mack perguntou.

"É." Gabe disse miserável.

"Você esqueceu, não foi?", a voz de Rama cheia de divertimento.

Gabe gemeu. "Ela agiu como se eu tivesse arruinado todo o verão dela!"

"Verdade? Que estranho." Rama disse pensativo. "Sempre pensei que um verão sem Gabe seria um paraíso!"

Mack explodiu em risadas enquanto Gabe rosnava e jogava Rama no chão onde os dois começaram a lutar.

Após vários segundos, Rama facilmente imobilizou Gabe, o prendendo no chão em uma posição impossível de sair.

"Admita isso! Você é uma péssima companhia!" Rama disse enquanto Gabe continuava lutando.

"Eu não sou!"

"Vamos! Diga!"

"Nunca!"

O som de alguém pigarreando fez os três garotos congelarem e olharem para cima.

Acima deles estava o retrato meio aberto da Mulher Gorda, que os olhava com uma sobrancelha levantada. Em pé ao lado estavam Harry e Malfoy, ambos observando a cena com expressões divertidas.

"Certo." Rama disse ao rapidamente se levantar. "E é assim que se exorciza um poltergeist sem o uso de mágica".

"Ohhh." Mack disse compreendendo.

"Eu manterei isso em mente." Gabe resmungou ao esfregar seu braço dolorido.

″Então, o que os dois estão fazendo aqui?"

"Bem, eu estava indo para meu quarto quando os três apareceram", Harry disse, um pé já no degrau do quadro.

"Você ainda não pode ir para cama!" Rama disse.

"Er…Por que não?"

"Porque vocês dois ainda precisam dar o beijo de boa-noite!"

"O QUÊ!", os dois sextianistas gritaram em horror.

"De jeito algum eu vou beijar um Gryffindor!"

"De jeito algum eu vou beijar um GAROTO!"

Gabe fez beicinho. "Mas pai… é a maneira perfeita de terminar a noite perfeita!"

"Não." Malfoy disse teimosamente. "Nós apenas concordamos em ir juntos ao baile. O baile terminou. Assim a noite tambem terminou."

"Ah. Por favor?", Gabe implorou. "Vocês estão desconfortaveis porque nós três estamos aqui? Nós podemos mudar isso! Nós iremos embora!"

Os três garotos se apresaram para entrar no Salão Comunal, empurrando Harry para fora.

"Viu? Indo embora!"

Mas ao invés de fechar o quadro, eles deixaram uma pequena abertura e olhavam através dela. Malfoy e Harry ficaram os encarando por isso.

"O que?", Gabe perguntou defensivamente.

"Vocês, nós não iremos fazer isso, agora se mexam e me deixem entrar. Eu estou cansado e quero dormir." Harry disse.

"Não. Você não poderá entrar até nós vermos um beijo." Mack disse ao reforçar sua posiçao segurando o quadro.

"É, nem tem que ser um beijo de verdade. Apenas um selinho." Gabe adicionou.

Malfoy franziu as sobrancelhas e abriu a boca para reclamar, mas suas palavras foram cortadas pelos encorajamentos dos três meninos, com frases com "Beijem logo", "Vamos!", "Nos mostre alguma coisa!", e "Beija, beija!"

"Querem calar a boca? Vocês vão acabar atraindo a atenção!" Malfoy sibilou raivosamente.

"Mais uma razão para vocês se apressarem e BEIJAREM LOGO!" Rama gritou, iniciando mais uma vez os apelos.

Harry estava em pânico. Malfoy estava certo. Ele já conseguia ouvir vozes de dentro do Salão Comunal. Ele também sabia, se Hermione ou Ron não passasse pela porta, ele não tinha nenhuma chance de entrar. Mas ele não queria esperar e ver se seus amigos aparecessem, porque até lá já haveria uma multidão, e essa era a última coisa que queria.

Mas, merda! Ele não queria beijar Malfoy! Ele olhou para o loiro e ficou um pouco alarmado quando viu que ele estava indo embora.

"Espere!" ele gritou, agarrando o braço de Malfoy. "Onde você está indo?"

Malfoy se virou. "Merlin, Potter! não me diga que você realmente _quer_ me beijar!"

"Bem, não, mas…" Harry se virou em direção a entrada da Gryffindor, onde a Mulher Gorda parecia estar lutando contra a orde de estudantes que queriam abrí-la.

"Se apressem! Nós não conseguiremos mantê-los por muito tempo!"

Merda, merda, merda, merda, merda, merda...

Em um momento de reação impulsiva, Harry virou para ficar em frente a Malfoy. Segurando seus dois braços apoiar-se, Harry rapidamente plantou um pequeno beijo na mandibula de Malfoy.

Antes que ficasse totalmente corado, Harry se virou para ir embora, apenas para ter Malfoy o segurado pelo ombro.

"Você chama isso de beijo, Potter?"

Levemente chocado, Harry se virou, apenas para ter seus lábios comprimidos contra os de Malfoy.

O calor se espalhou pelas bochechas de Harry, alcançando o resto de seu rosto e pescoço. Todo seu corpo pareceu tremer quando Malfoy suavizou a pressão, movendo gentilmente seus lábios com os de Harry, que estava muito nervoso para propriamente responder o beijo.

Harry estava levemente consciente dos aplausos quando Malfoy calmamente terminou o beijo.

Retirando seus braços da cintura de Harry (_Quando ele colocou seus braços em volta de mim_?) Malfoy manteve suas mãos nos cotovelos de Harry até ele ter certeza que ele poderia manter seu equilibrio sozinho.

Dando um sorriso levemente arrogante, Malfoy deu uma pequena reverência com sua cabeça para a audiência que se juntou, para então se virar para partir, deixando um confuso Harry para trás.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Olá, pessoal! Não me matem, senão voces não terao final!!!! rsrsr

Quero agraceder a **Alis Clow**, que me ajudou muito com esse capítulo, iluminando meu caminho pelo inglês. rsrs. Esse cap é dedicado à você, Alis. Muito obrigada mesmo.

Meus agradecimentos à: **Tachel** (Linda, te adoro!), **Mathew Potter-Malfoy**, **Lís**, **Mel Deep Dark, Baby Potter** (se vc ainda está viva, dê um sinal de vida), **Naty Yan Chan, xxxLunaxxx **(mais um pouco de ciúmes para você), **Lyra Belacqua, Amy Lupin**, **Cin,** **Arwen Mione**, **Ann Potter Malfoy, Thais Weasley Malfoy, Pan Grey, Carolzita Malfoy, Lunnafe, Sarih, Ro, mira_sempai, Samantha, Gih, Tety Potter-Malgoy, Jad´Malfoy, Rafael9296, Kau Potter, M.G.S., Baka Ranger, Kalyl Clyve, Bruk-Chan, MSTIAGO, Tonks Black, Miriam Suzana,TONKS BLACK2, Luna Fortunato, Paula-chan, Shuuya Yocamurius** (fiquei encantada com a sua review, alegrou meu diz), **Yocamurius, Mr. Malfoy Kinney, Gabi Chaplin, Nanda Weasley Malfoy** (Olá, beta!, Quem diria que um dia você betaria a fic, hein? rs), **Nyx malfoy** (Nyx, voce me deixou review e nunca me contou? rs), **tsuzuki yami, Vivian Malfoy, MalfoyHeir, ****MoonlightPrincess5sixthousand****, Helena Dyonisio, Nex Potter, Rafaella Lima, Sta-Leticia, Leo-Shaka** (estou sim traduzindo com os caps das outras fics já em tradução), **Leo-Shaka** (OBRIGADA! Voce deixou reviews em todos os caps, te amo!!!! rsrsr) e **Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari XP**

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a próxima

Beijos

* * *


	17. Conversas na Hora do Chá

**Título:** HP e as Crianças do Futuro

**Autora:** Reyn

**Rate:** R para a linguagem usada, temas sexuais, violência e vidas alternativas.

**Traduzida por: **Anna Malfoy

**Betada por**:

**N/T:** Nas falas de Hagrid, em que faltam letras não está errado. É para tentar imitar a maneira com que a autora escreve os dizeres dele.

* * *

**CAPITULO 17: Conversas na Hora do Chá**

Harry resmungou.

Era tudo o que ele podia fazer no momento enquanto cruzava o terreno de Hogwarts para chegar a cabana de Hagrid. Bem, ele podia resmungar e suspirar.

Então ele também suspirou.

Desde o maldito beijo na noite passada (para Harry havia sido _atentado ao pudor_), sua vida havia ido a Hades (**N/T:** Hades é um Deus grego. Deus do submundo, isto é, inferno). Aquele único ato havia sido o pior desastre que poderia ter acontecido em sua social e muito pública vida. E era tudo culpa de Malfoy.

Era sempre culpa do Malfoy, agora que pensava sobre o assunto. Havia sido culpa de Malfoy quando, no primeiro ano, Harry havia perdido 150 pontos da Griffyndor enquanto tentava salvar o dragão de Hagrid. Foi culpa de Malfoy, no segundo ano, quando Ron acabou vomitando lesmas. Tinha sido culpa do próprio Malfoy, no terceiro ano, quando ele foi atacado por Buckbeak (**N/T**: Bicuço?), quase causando a execução do Hipogriffo. Era culpa de Malfoy, no quarto ano, quando ele havia rebatido o feitiço de Harry para cima de Hermione. Havia sido culpa de Malfoy, quando no quinto ano Harry foi banido de jogar Quidditch para sempre (Bem, tecnicamente havia sido culpa de Umbridge, mas agora toda culpa era de Malfoy, considerando que ele era a pessoa que Harry estava mais irritado no momento). Era culpa de Malfoy no sexto ano quando-

"Harry!"

"O que!", Harry estorou.

"Pare de fazer esta cara", Hermione ralhou.

Harry piscou. "Que cara?"

"Esta contorcida cara de raiva. Ela realmente não combina com você."

"É, amigo. Faz você parecer com o Snape tentando fazer uma imitação da Umbridge." Ron tentou ajudar a explicar.

"Obrigado." Harry disse secamente.

Hermione emitiu um rúido estranho, fazendo com que os garotos olhassem para ela.

"Desculpe", ela disse rindo. "É que… Tentem imaginar Snape fazendo imitações…".

Foi a vez de Ron soltar uma risada, seguido de perto por um relutante Harry, que estava lutando para não rir. Ele supostamente deveria continuar com seu mau humor, e isto não o estava ajudando.

O humor do trio acabou melhorando consideravelmente quando eles começaram a fazer imitações de Snape, junto com o resto dos professores de Hogwarts. Ron tinha feito os outros dois explodirem em risadas ao chegarem a porta da cabana de Hagrid com sua expressão da professora de Estudos Trouxas quando Fred e George haviam pedido a ela para explicar para eles o conceito do adequado manejo de uma vassoura e Dr. Freud. (**N/T:** Tentei procurar o sentido da _Vassoura_ e _Freud_, e encontrei várias citações ligando os dois, mas nada que explicasse. Então, se alguém sabe, explica?)

"É bom vê-los em tão ´bom humor"; Hagrid disse os saudando e convidando os três Gryffindors a entrarem.

"Eu tenho certeza que é apenas temporário", Hermione disse, olhando de lado para Harry enquanto se sentava.

"Oh! E por que isso?", Hagrid perguntou, ao começar a limpar a mesa para o chá.

"Pergunte ao Harry. Ele é o motivo de estarmos aqui", Ron disse sorrindo.

Quase que imediatamente, o humor de Harry se tornou azedo de novo .

"Er… Eu posso não ser um expert no assunto, mas quando se tenta animar alguém, não se deve evitar de fazer essa pessoa infeliz para começar?", Hagrid perguntou.

"Não neste caso", Ron disse enquanto empurrava Canino para longe de seu colo. "Todo incidente foi na verdade hilário".

Hermione concordou. "Harry apenas está sendo estúpido".

Harry olhou com raiva para as duas pessoas sentadas a sua frente. E eles se chamavam de melhores amigos.

"Certamente não foi tão ruim assim", Hagrid disse ao servir chá à todos.

A cara amarrada de Harry se aprofundou quando os rostos de seus amigos abriram em dois sorrisos identicos.

"Bem, tudo começou na noite passada quando-".

"Noite passada?!"; Hermione cortou Ron. "Se você quiser começar do começo, deveria começar quando todos aqueles estudantes apareceram aqui!".

"Nah, aquilo já está sobre controle" Ron disse.

Harry bufou enquanto Hagrid olhava confuso entre os outros dois.

"Hagrid, você ouviu sobre o filho de Harry, certo?", Hermione perguntou.

"Eu ouvi!", Hagrid disse orgulhoso. "E parabéns, Harry! Essa notícia é maravilhosa!".

"Você não ouviu a metade disso", Harry disse miseravelmente.

Hermione franziu a testa ao tom de voz de Harry. "Realmente, Harry, você deveria estar mais feliz ao prospecto de Gabe".

"Eu estou feliz", Harry disse em um tom de voz depressivo, fazendo com que Ron engasgasse com seu chá.

"Vôce certamente não parece feliz", Hagrid disse. "O que tem de errado?".

"Bem", Hermione disse hesitante, "você ouviu os _rumores_ que acompanharam a notícia?".

"Eu talvez tenha ouvido alguns deles, mas nunca prestei muita atenção", Hagrid disse.

"Certo, bem, basicamente os rumores ("os quais são completamente verdadeiros", Ron adicionou) declaram que Harry não é o único pai de Gabe...".

Hagrid franziu a testa. "Espere, isso não faria de Harry...".

"... e que Malfoy seria o sortudo escolhido", Hermione disse sobre o som de Harry batendo com a cabeça na mesa.

"Malfoy? Quero dizer, Draco Malfoy? O filho de Lucius Malfoy?" Hagrid perguntou.

Duas cabeças balançaram em afirmativa.

"E é tudo verdade?".

Harry gemeu.

Hagrid levou alguns segundos para que tudo se encaixasse. "Bem, isso certamente é uma mudança brusca, tenho que dizer".

"fica melhor", Ron disse brilhantemente ao se servir de mais chá. "Gabe não para de tentar juntar os dois desde que chegou".

"E isto está fazendo maravilhas pelos dois", Hermione adicionou. "Eles pararam de brigar nos corredores-".

"Apenas porque Harry tem evitado Malfoy", Ron disse, recebendo dois olhares de raiva.

"E então, no Baile-."

"Caraca, Harry! Não me diga que você foi com ele?", Hagrid perguntou.

"Ele foi", Hermione disse. "Oh, você deveria ter visto! Eles dançaram juntos e tudo!".

"Até eu tenho que admitir que foi incrível", Ron disse. "Odeio dizer isso, mas vocês dois quase fazem um casal decente".

"Se vocês vão dizer a ele o que há de errado, então é melhor chegar à maldita parte!", Harry disse entre dentes.

"Er... Se importa em me dizer se você _gostou_ de dançar com Malfoy?", Hagrid perguntou, provocando-o.

Sentindo-se corar, Harry voltou a bater com a cabeça na mesa.

"Certo, então no final da noite, eles fizeram a coisa mais _nojenta_ do mundo e se beijaram-."

"Nojenta, huh? Você não estava reclamando na noite passada sobre beijar ser nojento", Hermione cortou, fazendo com que Ron ficasse vermelho.

"Você _beijou_ Malfoy?", Hagrid perguntou.

"Não", Harry disse.

"Honestamente, Gabe e seus amigos decidiram pressionar Harry e Malfoy a se beijarem da maneira mais ruidosa possível, e acabaram atraindo uma multidão"; Hermione disse, lançando á Harry um olhar repreensivo.

"É, e uma vez que havia pessoas o suficiente lá, Malfoy decidiu tentar sugar a cara de Harry", Ron disse.

"Ele não fez isso!", foi a resposta de Harry e Hermione juntos.

Todo mundo se virou para olhar para Harry com vários tipos de choque estampados em seus rostos.

Hermione limpou sua garganta com um ruído. "Há alguma coisa que você queira compartilhar conosco, Harry?".

"Merlin, não me diga que você gostou do ataque dele!", Ron disse.

"Claro que não!", Harry negou veentemente. "Foi nojento, rude! Além disso, eu não sou gay, então de maneira alguma eu poderia gostar!".

Hagrid e Hermione trocaram um olhar.

"Você tem certeza disso, amigo? Porque na hora que chegamos, você parecia estar curtindo e-".

"É claro que tenho certeza! Não há como eu ter gostado! E você quer saber por quê?", Harry explodiu.

"Er… Porque você decidiu que não é gay?", Ron perguntou.

"Porque ele fez uma REVERÊNCIA! Ele fez uma saudação para a maldita multidão como se estivesse em um... Um espetáculo!", Harry falou quase gritando. "Não foi nem mesmo um beijo de verdade".

Hermione piscou. "Então o que? Você estava esperando que tudo fosse flores e música como nos filmes? Eu odeio estorar sua bolha, Harry, mas estamos falando de Malfoy. Para ser honesta, eu não estou de toda surpresa de como as coisas aconteceram".

Harry olhou com raiva para a garota de cabelos crespos enquanto a mesma rolava os olhos.

"Não me olhe assim. Não deveria ser novidade para você que Malfoy fosse um bastardo".

Harry virou seu olhar para baixo e o fixou em sua xícara de chá. Ele sabia que Malfoy era um idiota, não precisava ninguém dizer isso à ele. Mas ele havia dito aos seus amigos apenas metade do motivo porque se sentia tão irritado.

O falso beijo foi apenas o que o atiçou. O fato de Malfoy ter decidido beijá-lo para se mostrar na frente de todos, apenas para depois sair andando e ir para seu encontro com Parkinson foi o que realmente o irritou. Quem aquela maldita doninha pensa que é fazendo uma cena daquelas?

"Bem, ao menos o pessoal irá falar sobre o beijo ao invés do negócio de ser gay, né?", Ron disse alegremente.

"Ah, é", Harry disse sarcasticamente. "Tendo Colin me perseguindo com a câmera perguntando se eu e Malfoy iríamos nos beijar de novo já que ele havia perdido a cena é muito melhor do que ter as pessoas me acusando de ser algo que eu não sou".

"Você não vai realmente continuar tentando dizer que não é gay, não é?", Hermione perguntou.

"E o que você quer dizer com isso?", Harry demandou.

"Como você pode continuar tentando negar sua orientação sexual quando todos os fatos apontam para o fato de que você é gay?".

"Sabe, Hermione, tecnicamente, já que ele e Malfoy ainda não estão realmente juntos, ele pode dizer que não é gay, ainda", Ron disse.

"Não! Não _ainda_! Não _se tornando_! Eu não sou gay e é isso. Eu nunca gostei e nunca irei gostar de garotos. Eu gosto de garotas", Harry disse com teimosia.

"Harry, você tem um filho que parece que você e Malfoy foram fundidos em um ser. Como você pode-".

"Não. Eu não tenho filho algum. Isso tudo é apenas um sonho horrível".

"Entendeu agora o que eu quis dizer com ele estar sendo estúpido?", Hermione disse.

"Não há nada estúpido em ser hetero", Harry sibilou raivoso.

"Enfie isso na cabeça! Você obviamente não é tão hetero como pensa que é. Você tem um filho que prova isso", Hermione disse duramente. Ela estava começando a ficar de saco cheio da teimosia de seu amigo.

"Nada disso. De forma alguma. Nada gay. Não irá acontecer", Harry disse.

Naquele momento uma forte batida na porta pode ser ouvida seguida de uma voz no último volume.

"Ei, Hagrid. Você está aí? Eu estou procurando pelo meu papai, Harry!".

"Ai, grande Salaazar, eu sou gay", Harry rosnou enquanto cobria seu rosto com as mãos.

Hermione simplesmente rolou os olhos a dramaticidade de Harry enquanto Hagrid levantou-se para atender a porta.

"Oi, Hag- whoa! Você está diferente!", a voz de Gabe podia ser ouvida por entre a porta aberta.

"Er…"

"Não se preocupe, é uma coisa boa", Mack explicou. "No nosso tempo, você está com uns membros e outras coisas faltando da guerra".

"Oh. Certo", foi tudo o que Hagrid pode realmente dizer.

"Ei, pai! Eu estive procurando por você por todo canto!", Gabe disse se convidando para entrar.

Mack emitiu um ruído parecido com uma risada estrangulada ao seguir Gabe para dentro da cabana. "Eu nunca vi ninguém menos excitado para ver seu filho", disse ao olhar para onde os outros estavam sentados.

"Isso porque Hermione tem tentado enfiar na cabeça de Harry o fato de que ele realmente é gay", Ron disse se recostando de novo em sua cadeira. "ele está em profunda negação desde ontem à noite".

Um alto ruído foi ouvido quando Harry deixou sua cabeça cair sobre a mesa.

"Harry, pare com isso! A última coisa que você precisa é de um machucado horrível na testa", Hermione o repreendeu.

"É, porque esta cicatriz monstruosa já é o suficiente", Mack disse, recebendo em troca um olhar enviesado de sua mãe.

"Vai te catar", veio a resposta abafada.

"Então, porque vocês estão aqui ao invés de estarem no Salão Comunal relaxando?", Gabe casualmente perguntou.

"Você esteve no Salão Comunal em algum momento esta manhã?", Ron perguntou. "Não tem como relaxar lá".

"Por que não?", Gabe questionou.

"Por sua causa!", Harry, levantando sua cabeça, disse raivoso. "Sua e de seu estúpido amigo lobisomen! Onde diabos está ele afinal?".

"Rama? Ele provavelmente deve estar com Wolcott", Mack distraidamente respondeu enquanto observava os morcegos que dormiam pendurados no teto.

"aqueles dois são realmente unidos, não?", Hermione perguntou ao bebericar seu chá.

Mack emitiu um som esganiçado. "Eles apenas são unidos porque eles precisam manter um ao outro na linha para que não tracem tudo com pulso".

"Só porque ele estava flertando com diversas garotas no Baile não quer dizer que ele seja tão ruim assim"; Hermione zombou.

"Sim, ele é", Mack disse. "Sua mãe tinha um pouco de Veela em seu sangue. Enquanto isso faz maravilhas para as mulheres, os homens com sangue Veela simplismente são estúpidos e governados pelos seus pênis".

Gabe riu. "É, e já que ele é também um lobisomen, ele é permanentemente estúpido".

Hermione franziu a testa. "Mas eu pensei que os homens veelas fossem imunes a maior parte das mulheres, e que por esta razão as mulheres têm a _atração_".

Mack deu de ombros. "Algo haver com o cruzamento de criaturas de sangue mágico faz com que fiquem loucos. Ele pode não ter a aparência de Veela, mas ele ainda tem um pouco da atração. O que, é claro, sobe direto a sua cabeça".

Gabe deu uma risada. "Nós concluimos que sua atração na verdade funciona contra ele e é isso que o faz ficar tão excitado com qualquer coisa".

"Sua própria atração?", Ron perguntou, confuso.

"É", Gabe disse ao observar Mack bater um dos bolinhos duros de Hagrid contra a mesa.

"Que tal nós passarmos pela cozinha para fazermos uma boquinha?", Mack disse casualmente enquanto colocava o bolinho de volta no prato.

Hermione lançou um olhar repreensivo a Mack. "Nós estamos perfeitamente bem aqui, muito obrigado".

"Por que nós não voltamos ao castelo?", Gabe perguntou.

"Porque nós estamos nos escondendo", Ron disse, lançando um olhar à Harry, que mantinha sua cabeça enterrada sem seus braços.

"Por que?".

"Bem, vocês se lembram do que aconteceu na noite passada depois do `_incidente_ do beijo´, certo?", Ron perguntou.

"Você quer dizer a Festa de Parabenização?", Gabe disse. "É claro. Nós a iniciamos!".

Outro gemido foi emitido por Harry, mas foi ignorado por todos.

"A festa foi realmente necessária?", Hermione perguntou.

Gabe parecia chocado com o tom exasperado de Hermione. "Você age como se não fosse!".

Hermione simplesmente olhou diretamente para Gabe.

"Era totalmente necessária!", Gabe arguiu. "Não apenas era motivo de celebração, mas Dumbledore terminou o Baile mais cedo, então todos ainda tinham energia para descarregar".

"Ele não teria precisado terminar com o Baile se você não tivesse se metido em uma briga", Hermione declarou.

"Não é minha culpa se Parker me odeia sem motivo algum", Gabe resmungou em se largar em uma das cadeiras.

"Não, mas _é sua culpa_ se a pequena festinha pós-Baile saiu completamente de controle!".

"Não é não!".

"Sim, é sim! Alguém batizou o suco de abóbora, pessoas cantaram músicas vulgares completamente bêbadas, pequenas barracas foram armadas no meio do Salão Comunal (**N/T:** Barracas mesmo. Tipo, de feiras, vai ser explicado mais adiante rsrs) – o que é completamente contra o regulamento da escola, sem a permissão do Diretor, desenhos rudes e grosseiros tiveram que ser removidos das paredes-".

"Tudo bem, eu admito que os desenhos grosseiros nas paredes foram demais, mas apenas porque aqueles eram os meus pais e era extremamente perturbador olhar para aquilo. Mas eles foram feitos por quintoanistas bêbados".

Nesta hora a cabeça de Harry rapidamente se levantou. "Que desenhos?".

"Oh, nada para se preocupar. tia Hermione foi capaz de limpá-los antes que começassem a ser mexer", Gabe disse despreocupado.

"E a música tema que vocês escolheram para determinar o beijos deles?", Ron perguntou acusatoriamente.

Gabe e Mack trocaram um diabólico sorriso antes de começarem a cantar em voz alta uma canção que parecia com uma rima irlandesa.

_Oh! Este foi o final perfeito para a noite perfeita_

_E aconteceu na minha porta_

_Potter, nosso próprio Garoto de Ouro_

_Sendo beijado pelo galinha da Slytherin_

_Embora fosse uma visão para olhos cansados_

_Mais orgulhosos não poderíamos ficar_

_Porque na-_

"PAREM! Parem! Parem!", Hermione gritou, efetivamente cortando a cantoria dos garotos.

Ambos pararam, olhando com olhos arregalados e inocentes.

"Er... Eu vou indo e completar alguns dos meus trabalhos como guarda caças. Sintam-se a vontade para ficar o quanto vocês quiserem", Hagrid disse ao se dirigir a porta.

"Eu não acredito que há uma canção", Harry gemeu após Hagrid partir.

"Se anime, Harry. Não é tão ruim quando você se acostumar", Ron consolou.

"Mas não devia HAVER uma canção para começo de conversa!", Harry exclamou enquanto olhava com raiva para Gabe.

"Você não pode ficar com raiva da gente. Finnegan foi quem criou!", Gabe disse em sua defesa. "Embora ele estivesse um pouco tonto na hora...".

"Embora, a barraca 'Um Galeão Para Ouvir a História de Uma Testemunha Ocular' tenha sido minha idéia", Mack disse pensativo. "Eu ganhei um bocado de dinheiro com isso. Tinham umas garotas que vieram ouvir a história duas vezes!".

"Como você pôde cuidar da barraca quando você estava me ajudando com as estatuazinhas de barro?", Gabe perguntou.

"Ah, eu coloquei Creevy em meu lugar quando ficou chato recontar a história. Ele ficou mais do que feliz em fazer isso de graça", Mack respondeu.

"Estatuazinhas de barro?", Harry perguntou.

"É, nós fomos capazes de criar uma, graças ao kit '_Faça seu Modelo'_, e usamos um feitiço de multiplicar para produzir quarenta ou mais", Gabe explicou. "Nós só temos cinco, e as ofertas que estamos recebendo por elas vem aumentando de valor".

"Eu não acredito nisso! Eu tenho um maldito golpista dissimulado como filho!". Harry disse, desacreditado. "Você tem ALGUMA idéia do que tive que passar esta manhã por causa de todas as suas proezas de ontem a noite?".

"Não de verdade", Gabe respondeu. "Nós fomos conferir se o Pai foi ao encontro que ele prometeu a Parkinson na noite passada".

"Oh", Harry disse, ao que sua raiva se transformou em uma relutante curiosidade.

Tendo pena de seu amigo, Hermione perguntou por ele.

"Bem, ele foi?".

"Julgando pela maneira a qual Pansy gritava com ele quando nós chegamos, eu diria que não", Gabe comentou alegre.

"Foi isso, ou ele a engravidou", Mack disse.

Gabe encarou com raiva o seu amigo. "Foi a primeira opção".

"O que faz você ter tanta certeza?", Mack o provocou.

"Você ao menos ouviu sobre o que ela estava guinchando quando estávamos lá?".

"Desculpe amigo. Eu estava mais preocupado em desviar das merdas que estavam sendo atiradas contra seu pai".

"Wow. Ela devia estar realmente furiosa"; Hermione disse.

"É. Do que conseguimos entender, ela deixou o Baile mais cedo para enfiar-se no quarto de Papai e aprontar tudo já que ela sentia que ele talvez não seguisse todas as suas promessas", Gabe disse com um dar de ombros. "Mas acho que ela não havia planejado que ele não voltaria ao seu quarto em nenhum momento durante a noite".

"Espere, ele não voltou ao quarto dele? Onde ele foi então?", Ron perguntou.

"Ele disse gritando várias vezes que foi dar uma caminhada, mas é bastante dificil de acreditar já que ele ficou a noite toda fora", Mack disse enquanto descansava seu queixo em sua mão.

"Eu apenas fico feliz que ele não tenha passado a noite com Pansy", Gabe disse, rondando um dos bolinhos duros sobre a mesa.

Enquanto o grupo caía em silencio, Harry não pôde deixar de perceber que ele estava feliz por isso também.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Quero antes de tudo me desculpar pelo ultimo capítulo, pois de alguma forma, eu postei o cap revisado da beta sem as devidas mudanças/alterações. Obrigado a **Dark Wolf 03**, que me avisou dos problemas.

Meus agradecimentos à: **Leo-Shaka** (Infelizmente devo dizer que você errou o par do Gabe! Espere e verá rsrs!), **, ****Angelina Corelli** (O porque dos outros filhos não irem ao futuro será respondido mais a frente e a sobre o Ministério também), **Dark Wolf 03, ****Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari XP**(Não posso lhe dizer o quanto irá demorar para postar a fic, tento aproveitar todo tempo que tenho para prosseguir com ela), **Nyx malfoy, Sta-Leticia,** **Lord Andrew McGonagall, Neko Lolita, Fabianadat,** **Kimberly Anne Evans Potter** (Obrigada por todas as suas 14 reviews, poucos se dão ao trabalho de dar review em cada capítulo) e **Mah Jeevas** (Você é a 300 review! E quanto a partes confusas, provavelmente você deveria estar falando do cap 16, eu sem perceber postei o arquivo não betado)

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a próxima

Beijos


End file.
